Denkiteki Tsukuribanashi
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: In a myth, a miko sacrificed her life for a kitsune. The fox soon disappeared. Hundreds of years later, when Kyuubi attacks Konoha, twins are born into the Uchiha clan and one shows a power that hasn't been seen in 500 years. Naruto xover
1. The Kyuubi attacks

Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

Long ago, in the Sengoku Jidai of Japan, there lived a very powerful and pure miko who wielded the powers of the Shikon no Tama. The miko's companions consisted of a houshi, taijiya, nekomata, inu hanyou and kitsune. They were all very close; the miko was even like a mother to the kitsune. They were all living content lives

But on one dark and quiet night everything changed.

The miko went out to pick special spices that would heal wounds. The cry of miko was heard throughout the forest, but nobody seemed hear the screams except the little kitsune. The kit raced out to the wilderness to help his guardian.

The miko was surprised by an ambush of greedy and lusty youkai. She was slashed brutally until the youkai scented the kitsune, who was shocked and frightened by the advances of the youkai.

The miko gasped silently as they jumped the little kitsune, who was frozen on the spot. The miko silently got up and jumped in front of the little kitsune, getting a slash that would end her precious life. But all was not in vain, the youkai were purified in the end.

The kitsune cried and whimpered as soon as he realized the miko was going to die, the tears falling on the miko's face.

The miko's pretty azure eyes opened and spoke her last words. "Live, live for me and have a happy and wonderful life, please can you do that for me?" The little kitsune nodded, shivering and sniffling. "Good." The miko breathed the last breathe of her life as her body glowed and her spirit shot up in the sky.

But the kitsune did not listen to the miko's last request, he instead he become cold, strong and ruthless, slaughtering all in his path.

The kitsune gained nine tails after many years of slaughtering and killings.

He eventually forgot his name and took on the name that every one called him.

Kyuubi no Youko.

Kyuubi eventually sensed the miko's spirit in the living world after five hundred years of searching. Her reincarnation was found a shinobi village known as Konohagakure.

He attacked the village, trying to retrieve the miko, but that would be his downfall.

* * *

Kunai and shuriken sliced through the air, targeting the Kyuubi. "Hold it here until the Yondaime arrives!" A jounin shinobi ordered his companions. "Don't let it get any closer to our village!" Another one said. Multiple jounin threw kunai and shuriken at the youkai, but it useless.

The Kyuubi only whipped one of its many tails and sent the weapons right back at the shinobi.

The death toll was gaining in numbers and the shinobi knew that they could not afford to lose any more people.

Two giant webbed feet crushed down trees as they landed on the ground. The giant toad puffed on his pipe as he and his human on top of him looked at the demon fox.

The Kyuubi just stared back, lashing out his nine tails behind him, knocking down hundreds of trees behind him. The Kyuubi resumed snarling at Gamabunta and the human.

The white robes flowed behind the Yondaime as he began doing hand signs, producing a jutsu that he knew would kill him, but if it meant sealing the demon fox and saving his village, he would not care that his life would be cut short.

A white light flashed through the clearing and all the shinobi cheered as they saw the Kyuubi disappearing. '_Forgive me, Naruto.' _Were the last thoughts of the Yondaime as he felt the shinigami take his soul from his body.

* * *

All nine of his tails whipped about, trees knocking down and humans flailing around. He could sense his miko in this village and he would kill everyone if had to before he retrieved his miko.

He snarled at the pathetic attempts at keeping him away from the human village, he would've not even bothered with the village, humans were pathetic prey and they were weak as well but his miko was here and he had vowed to himself long ago that he would find her as he could not protect her back then.

A loud noise caught his attention as his red eyes stared at the giant toad and the human riding on top of it. Kyuubi snarled at them, not liking this human for getting in his way. The human started making some strange signs with his hands. His tails lashing out as a bright white light flashed in his eyes as he realized a little too late that this was a sealing jutsu.

A piercing cry rang through the air as a swirl mark appeared on the blond infant's stomach. Tears leaked out his blue eyes as whisker marks appeared on his cheeks. The baby cried and whimpered but no came to help him.

"Congratulations, Mikoto-san, you are now the proud mother of beautiful twins!" The medic-nin handed the twins to the black haired woman, who gratefully took them from the hands of the medic-nin. Mikoto's onyx eyes softened as she looked at her beautiful twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Both the babies eyes opened and she gasped in slight awe, while the boy's eyes were the signature black of the Uchiha clan, the girl's eyes were blue, a soft azure colour.

Both the babies of course had black hair but they both had blue highlights within their hair as well.

The head of the Uchiha clan calmly walked through the doors of the hospital room and moved over to his wife. Mikoto smiled at Fugaku. "Come over and meet your children, anata." Fugaku stopped by the side of the bed and looked at his two new children, surprised that they were twins.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Fugaku asked as he lifted his baby girl up in his arms, and almost dropped her as she opened her eyes, revealing a shocking blue colour.

"I was thinking you could name the boy." Mikoto replied as she cooed at the baby boy. "Our son's name is Sasuke." Fugaku said as he nodded as if confirming it. "The girl's name I was thinking about Kira, Keiko or Kagome, which do you like best, anata?" Mikoto smiled at her husband.

"Kagome." Stated Fugaku.

"Kagome, of course, it suits her best." Mikoto gently took Kagome from Fugaku's arms as he handed her back.

"I can't wait to tell Itachi, he'll be excited once he finds out he has a little brother and sister." Mikoto smiled at the thought of her eldest child. "I'm sure you both will love Itachi." Mikoto cooed down to her children as they both blinked cutely back up to her. Kagome yawned as Sasuke started to gently began to poke and prod her. Her blue eyes slowly closed shut as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Not knowing that she was the cause of the Kyuubi's attack on the village as he tried to keep his promise to her in her past life.

A/N: This is only a prologue, please consider reading the second chapter before you judge on liking it. Please review!


	2. Dreams of the past

isclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto: 5, Itachi: 11

"_Buyooooo!" The boy kneeled on the steps of the dark mini-shrine, calling for the pet cat. I watched as he stopped and flinched as the step he had stepped gave a loud creek. "He's somewhere down there…" Souta sighed, turning his grey to my blue orbs. "So, go get him!" I replied, sneering at him for being afraid._

"_But doesn't this place kinda…give you the creeps…?" Souta nervously adjusted the straps of backpack to fit his small shoulders. "What, you scared? You're a boy, aren't you?" I kneeled down beside my little brother, resting my head on my hand, which came up to rub my face._

_Both our heads shot up as soon as we__heard a scratching noise behind the old well. Souta "eeped' and grabbed on to my shoulders and squeezed hard. "Th-there's something in there!" Souta whimpered and buried his head into my arm. "Like, oh, say…our cat!" I said back to him, shaking him off my shoulder and carefully walked down the old wooden steps. "Geez…" I sighed, feeling a bit irritated that I would be late to school, especially on my fifteenth birthday._

_The scratching noise got louder as I walked down the steps, stopping in front of the well. 'It's coming from inside the well…you're kidding me!' I thought, wondering how the cat got into the well when there was a board covering the opening. I screamed as I felt something furry brush up against my leg, Souta crying out as well, falling on his backside._

_I looked back and was relieved as I saw the multicoloured cat brushing up against my leg and purring loudly. I bent down and picked up Buyo while sighing to myself. "Don't yell like that! You scared me!" Souta sat up to his knees, grabbing at his frantically beating heart. I looked up at him. "You little…" I mumbled, glaring at him._

_Souta put down his arm from his chest and looked at the well intently when the scratching grew even louder. His grey eyes widened as the boards stared to creak and crack open. "Ka-Kagome…!" Was all that Souta could muster as I felt numerous arms grabbing me and a loud crack. "Oh…!" Was all I could say as I was dragged down into the well._

_My blue eyes__widened as I looked at the…thing that had grabbed__me. It had the torso of an ugly looking woman and the rest of her body was a skeleton that was regaining its flesh rapidly. 'No…! This can't be!' I thought frantically as the monster sighed. "__**What joy…What strength I feel…!"**__The thing readjusted its numerous arms on me.__**"My flesh returns to me!"**__I felt disgusted as the long tongue of the woman/bug stroked the side of my face. "__**You…have it…yes?"**__The monster slurred as I shut my eyes. "Let me… go…you…freak!" I yelled, bringing my hand up to push her face away from mine._

_I gasped in shock as my hand glowed a pinkish colour and the thing screamed in pain, its arm falling off its body and clinging to my arm. "Aah" I looked down at the flashing colours that I was floating on. "__**I…will…not…lose it now…the Shikon…no…Tama!"**__I looked at thing as it disappeared and I was left in the flashing colours. I fell down on all fours as the colours disappeared._

_My blue eyes stared at the ground in shock as I panted. "I'm…in the well…?" I mumbled, looking up at the opening. 'Was that thing…just a dream…?' I dazedly thought as I looked back at the dirt covered ground. Something caught the corner of my eyes and__I turned my head slowly over. "Guess not." I whispered as I looked at the severed arm lying on the dirt._

"_**I won't lose it now…the Shikon no Tama!"**__Kept replaying in my head as I stopped to think. "Shikon no Tama…now what did Jii-san say again…" I brought my hand to mouth, trying to remember what I had heard about the legend. I shook my head as I drew a blank on the subject. "I…I've gotta get out of here…" I said to myself, looking up at the opening of the well._

"_Souta! You there? Go and get Jii-san now!!"__I yelled up, grabbing onto the vines when there was no reply. "Chicken…run away, will he?" I grunted, as I heaved myself up the vine with all my strength. A few minutes passed as I finally reached the top, huffing. "Huh?" I stared at the clearing as I stood up from the well ledge. "Where's this…?" I__mumbled as I swiveled my head to left and right. 'I fell into the well inside the mini-shrine…but…'_

"_Jii-san…Mama?" I__called out for them as I__walked towards the woods. …'Now there was no trace of a shrine.' I gasped. "Oh…the Goshinboku!" I cried happily out as I spotted the old god-tree. 'Even when I was little, I could always find my way home from there'…' I stopped short when I__reached the clearing. There was a boy pinned to the tree with an arrow._

"Kagome-chan…Kagome-chan?" Mikoto shook the little girl, wiping off the sweat that gathered on her daughter's forehead. Kagome's blue eyes slowly opened, she was feeling a bit sick. "Kaa-san?" She mumbled, turning her head to meet Mikoto's obsidian eyes. "Yes it is, sweetie, did you have another nightmare?" Mikoto looked concerned, reaching her hand to feel Kagome's forehead.

She and her husband, Fugaku, were the only ones who knew that Kagome had suffered from nightmares for as long as they could remember, but when they had asked what they were about, the little Uchiha only shook her head and said 'I don't remember.'

That frustrated Fugaku immensely, even if he didn't show it, he was very protective of the little girl, she was the first female Uchiha born into clan in very long time. Mikoto was also very concerned; sometimes Kagome even woke up sick. They both agreed it was best to keep it quiet from Sasuke and Itachi; they were also both protective of their little sister, which was the reason that Kagome did not have any kind of friend outside of the Uchiha clan.

"Yea, I did, but I don't remember it." Kagome said as she sat up in her futon, proud of herself that she didn't run into her parent's room like she usually did after a nightmare. "Well, that's too bad, honey, I woke up to tell you that breakfast is ready." Mikoto stood up after feeling Kagome's forehead; feeling satisfied that she did not have a fever.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!" Kagome called out as her Kaa-san walked out of her room. She ran over to her drawer and pulled clothing for the day. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha fan on the back. She clipped her white skirt around her waist and wrapped bandages around her calves.

Kagome ran out of her room and into the eating room and sat down at the low table. "Ohayou, Tou-san, Nii-san!" Kagome happily chirped, getting a 'good morning' reply back from the Uchiha clan head and her twin. "Where's Nii-sama?" Kagome asked while shoving some hotcake in her mouth with her chopsticks. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Kagome." Fugaku scolded the girl coldly.

Kagome flinched at the harsh tone, but perked up when Sasuke answered her. "You should know, ever since Nii-san became Chuunin, he's been going on missions like crazy." Sasuke said his twin, also shoveling food into his mouth. Kagome nodded, a bit sad that she hadn't seen Itachi this morning. She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen to be washed.

"That was a good breakfast, Kaa-san!" Kagome beamed at her mother, Mikoto smiling back. "I'm going out to play, okay Kaa-san." The little girl looked at her mother for approval and smiled when her Kaa-san nodded. "Just be careful!" Mikoto shouted after Kagome, who took off the second she had nodded.

Kagome slipped on her black Shinobi sandals and took off skipping out of the Uchiha district. She wandered around a bit, slightly sad that she didn't have any friends outside of Uchiha's, but grew cheerful when she realized that she could make some today. She ran off to find the group of girls that had the pink-haired girl and her blond friend that she always saw; maybe they would be her friends.

She ran to the flower field where the pink-haired the blond girl always hung out, her eyes went to the ground when she found out that they weren't there today. "But there always here…" Kagome huffed and kicked the dirt with her sandal, a bit put off.

"Who are you looking for?" A man of about thirty stood there, his hands on his knees as he bent down to the little girl's height. "Oh…no one." Kagome reluctantly answered back, her head screaming at her to get away from this man immediately. "Are you looking for your friends, I can be your friend if you want me too." The man smiled and Kagome smiled back, totally pushing back the feelings of danger when he said he'll be her friend.

"Ok!" Kagome nodded, happy that she had a friend, even if he was way older then her. "What's your name, little girl?" The man put a hand on her back, guiding her to a part of Konoha that she hadn't explored yet. "Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome answered back, now feeling a bit scared.

"My name is Hiroki, Kagome-chan; you're co cute, just like a Tenshi." He pulled Kagome into a deserted ally way. "Come with me, we can play here." Hiroki lowered Kagome to sitting position up against the wall. "A-ano, what are you doing?" Kagome was starting to feel terrified, wishing she had listened to her feelings earlier. "It's a game I know, you have to be real quiet, it's all right. Don't be afraid." The man put his large hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling her black Uchiha shirt off her shoulders.

'_What's going on? I can't find my voice, is it because I'm so scared?'_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, tears beginning to form under the closed lids. "No! Stop!" A loud voice shouted at them, Kagome and Hiroki both froze. They both looked behind them. Kagome gasped. Intense feelings of excitement and happiness surged throughout her little body.

Standing there was a boy of about five, her own age. He had blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes, what intrigued Kagome the most was the whisker marks on each of his cheeks. "Who the hell are you, boy!" The man touching Kagome snarled back at the little boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; you shouldn't touch girls like that!" Naruto loudly said, the man smirking back. 'So…its the Kyuubi brat, is it…this should be fun.' Kagome just sat there, stunned at the feelings racing through her body. The man took his hands off her shoulders and quickly punched Naruto in the cheek, making him fly back into the hard wall.

"Ah…don't hurt him!" Kagome gasped; horrified this man would do such a thing. "Shut up, girl!" The man slapped Kagome hard. "Itai!" Kagome squeaked, stunned that the man slapped her. Naruto lifted his head after he heard Kagome's cry. He felt furious, some voice in his head saying this man needed to die. "What's going on here?" A cold voice said. All three of the people in the ally turned their head to the voice.

"Tou-san!" Kagome yelled out happily, he would definitely save her and the boy who was trying to save her. Fugaku was walking home from some council meeting at the Konoha police force when he had heard some commotion coming from an ally way. He was surprised to find Kagome with some unknown Shinobi standing over his daughter and the Uzumaki boy slumped against a wall.

'_The Uchiha clan head? What the hell is he doing here, Kuso, did she just yell Tou-san!_' Hiroki gulped, obviously making the mistake of picking the wrong prey. He was so enamored with the girl's cuteness that he didn't notice the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt. Fugaku glared coldly at the disgusting Shinobi, he had seen the red mark on Kagome's face, the man obviously hit the girl, now he would pay, he had disrespected the Uchiha clan.

Fugaku didn't really care about the Uzumaki brat, the boy was a demon and a disgrace to the village. Fugaku easily knocked out the hentai man and threw off Kagome, who had tears streaming down her face. "Tou-san!" Kagome whimpered, wiping her face. Fugaku eyes slightly softened for an instant then hardened again. He bent down to pick up the traumatized girl and heaved her over his shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Naruto just looking at her and her Tou-san stunned. "Wait, Tou-san, what about Naruto-san, he's hurt too!" Kagome cried, wanting her Tou-san to do something. Fugaku only tensed, was Kagome attached to the brat? No, he could not let that happen, an Uchiha could never befriend a demon.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Fugaku coldly answered back, before teleporting back to the Uchiha district with his Chakra. "But what if he isn't!" Kagome argued back as her Tou-san sat her on the floor and going to fetch Mikoto to heal the cut on her face. "I do not want you seeing that boy ever, do you understand me!" Fugaku deeply said and scared Kagome out of her mind, her Tou-san had never raised his voice to her before.

Kagome bent her head in agreement, and Fugaku simply walked off to find Mikoto. Kagome just crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't really agree with her Tou-san, she go see that boy anyway, he had tried to save her from that scary man, and plus she rather liked the feelings when she saw him. Kagome turned her head when her Kaa-san walked into the room with a first aid box.

"Let me see your face, sweetie." Mikoto smiled gently at her daughter and gasped when Kagome turned her head. There was nothing there, no bruise, no cut, no mark, no nothing. "Didn't you have a cut on you face?" Mikoto looked at Kagome, confused; Fugaku had said it was a pretty large cut on her cheek. "Yes, why, does it look bad, it doesn't hurt at all." Kagome touched her face and looked at her Kaa-san dumbly. "What's wrong, Kaa-san?" Kagome worriedly looked at Mikoto, who broke out of her daze.

"Oh, its nothing, sweetie, why don't you go see Itachi, he's back from his mission." Mikoto smiled down. "Nii-sama's back!" Kagome excitedly babbled, running off to find Itachi. "That's strange, how did her cut heal like that?" Mikoto mumbled and got up to start lunch.

Kagome ran down the hall and to Itachi's room. She slid the door slowly, making sure that she didn't disturb him if he was sleeping, he wasn't. Itachi was sitting on his futon, cleaning his kunai of any kind of blood stains. "Nii-sama!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed and hugged him from behind. "Kagome." Itachi looked back to his sibling only to see her puppy dog eyes.

"Can you take me out to lunch; I haven't seen you in a really long time." Kagome begged, her puppy eyes growing wider. "It's only been two days." Itachi replied, he could feel himself losing against her puppy eyes. "So? Two days is a really long time, anyway you haven't done anything with me for a long time." Kagome starting sniffling while thinking 'that's gotta get him.'

Itachi could feel himself crumble when she starting sniffling. "Alright, I'll take you." Itachi finally gave in. "Yay, can we take Nii-san to?" Kagome cheered, not wanting Sasuke to miss out. "He's out practicing with his kunai and shuriken, we shouldn't bother him." Itachi replied, putting down his now clean kunai. "Itachi and Kagome both left for the front shouji door, putting on their black sandals.

"Itachi!" Both Kagome and Itachi looked up, it was Fugaku. Kagome almost flinched, remembering her Tou-san yelling at her earlier. "Why are you fooling around? You have another mission to get ready for." Fugaku explained coldly and turned away. Kagome sighed and looked down, figures he would get another mission when he was spending time with her.

Itachi simply nodded and knelt down to Kagome's height. "I promise you I will spend time with when I get back." Itachi stood back up and disappeared in a flash of Chakra. Kagome merely kicked the dirt with her foot, severely disappointed. _I gasped as I looked at the human and skeletal remains of the village, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama had the same facial expressions as I did, horror. "Horrible…"Sango-chan remarked, looking this way and that. _

"_This is the third village…" Miroku-sama left off. "The only scents I'm picking up are of minor youkai." Inuyasha said, his nose twitching. "So this is the work of the youkai released from the mountains barrier…" Miroku-sama said as he knelt down beside a corpse. 'I can't believe this! We cornered Naraku…we flushed him out…' Inuyasha frowned, his upper lip curling up in a dog like growl. _

'…_And now everything's worse than it was before! Worst of all, Kikyou…' Inuyasha looked down as flash of an image of Kikyou appeared in his mind. 'Poor Inuyasha…he's been in pain ever since then.' I thought as I looked into his face. 'We left Mt. Hakurei instantly to pursue Naraku, but…I wonder if that was the right thing for him. I wonder if he'd rather…have stayed to keep searching for Kikyou…' I looked down as a depressed feeling washed over me._

_Miroku-sama and Shippo-chan put down the human skulls in the hole that they had dug up. "Allow me to assist." All of us looked up to see a man standing there. "Venerable Houshi-sama…" I left off. "You've traveled from the direction of Mt. Hakurei?" I gathered from his explanation. "Yes. I am still in training, traveling from land to land in pilgrimage." The old Houshi sat down on a pile of logs. "I heard that the sacred mountain had come crashing down…and that evil energy was moving south-ward." The Houshi explained._

"_I see…" Miroku-sama said, also sitting on some wood. "This is terrible…it is just as the Miko-sama said…" The Houshi sighed and adjusted his straw hat. 'Miko-sama?' I thought and when I looked at Inuyasha, I knew he thought the same thing. "It was about two days ago. A much injured Miko washed ashore…the river of a village one mountain over…she had been wounded by an evil man. She said that she had to hunt down this... "Naraku," she called him." The Houshi looked at both Inuyasha and me._

'_It's got to be Kikyou…she's alive!' Inuyasha thought relieved. 'Kikyou…' I thought, an unknown feeling washed over me, was it jealously? "However…she had such deep wounds…I don't know if she could have survived." The Houshi looked down and Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. "Go, Inuyasha." Everyone turned to look at me._

"_Kagome…?" Inuyasha looked at me questionably. "Kagome-chan…?" Sango-chan hesitatingly started but stopped. "There's no time to waste." I hid my eyes behind my bangs. "You're right…thanks." Inuyasha looked away from me and leapt away. "Are you sure about this?" Shippou-chan leapt onto my shoulder. "There's no choice…" I sigh and look down. The depression and jealously intensified._

Kagome gasps as she wakes up on the ground, her head throbbing in pain. "What was that?" Kagome mumbles as she recalled the strange daydream. Those feelings that she had felt in her dream were the exact same ones that she had felt when she had learned that Itachi had to go on another mission, only they were ten times worse in the dream.

The little girl stands up on her feet, shaking horribly. "I feel sick…" Kagome mumbles, as her stomach lurched. "Well, might as well go do something…" Kagome walks off from the Uchiha manor, not wanting to go to see any of her family. She walks for a long time around Konoha, pondering the dream over. She looks up as she found herself at the playground.

There were lots of kids there, playing and fooling around, but what caught Kagome's attention was that they seemed to stay away from the swings, where one lone boy sat. It was the same boy who had tried to rescue her earlier, Uzumaki Naruto as she recalled him saying. Kagome took some steps forward and then hesitated. _"I do not want you seeing that boy ever, do you understand me_!" Kagome flinches as she remembers her Tou-san yelling at her.

Kagome looked back up at the boy, and when his blue eyes caught hers, she fainted. _"__**Give…them…"**__Inuyasha and I look up at the pink thing incredulously. "__**I'll kill you…!" **__The pink thing latches onto Inuyasha's dog ear with its teeth. Inuyasha closes his eyes and scratches his face. He threw out his arm and hit the big pink thing and we both stare at the form it turned into. "Itai!" The little boy rubs his face. "Eh?" Inuyasha grunts as I mumble. "A kid…?"_

"_How dare you?!" The kid shouts, flashing his tiny fangs. "With a tail…?" Inuyasha looks over the boy as he picks him up by the gold fur. "So. A young Tanuki playing tricks." Inuyasha concludes as he looked at the kid. "I'm a Kitsune!" The boy shouts back, obviously frustrated. "He's so cuuuuuute…" I said as I look at the Kitsune. I walk up to Inuyasha. "Can I hug him next?" I giggle as Inuyasha just stared at me. "What do you think this is?" he grumbles and a second later he falls to his knees._

"_Ano?" I say in surprise as some kind statue appeared on Inuyasha's hands. A noise caught my attention as I look back to my yellow bag. "Aahh! My stuff!" I yell out in shock as I see the kitsune digging through my bag. "At last! Shikon-no-Kakera!" The kitsune smirks as he looks at the bottle with the shards in it._

"_Wahahaha! Thanks…and farewell!" The kitsune jumps up as he is engulfed by blue flames. "He's gone!" I shout as the flames vanish. Inuyasha walks up to the skull that has a tail sticking out and is moving slowly forward. "Mine is a tragic tale." The kitsune crosses his arms over his little chest. "Why are you after the Shikon no Tama?" I asked as I put a band-aid on his bump. "My name is Shippou…and I'm trying to avenge my Pa!" Shippou looks down._

"_Avenge…? Your Tou-san was killed…" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to bring back bad memories for the kitsune. _Kagome's eyes slowly open as she felt something patting her cheek. "What…happened?" The Uchiha grumbles as she felt her head throb for the second time today. "You fainted." Was the simple answer she received. "Again…?" Kagome whispers as she sat up with arms supporting her back.

Kagome looks to the one who was helping; it was that boy, Naruto. "Oh, its you…" Kagome finishes lamely, not knowing what to say. "Yea…" Naruto looks to the ground, obviously not know what to say either. Kagome sighs as she remembered what her Tou-san said about this boy, well, she wasn't going to listen to him this time. She wanted to be Naruto's friend, as he didn't seem to have any.

"I…I have to go home, it's getting dark, my parents will worry." Kagome stands up and so does Naruto. "Okay…" Naruto sighs and looks down, he thought that this girl was different and might just be his friend, but he was wrong. "A-ano, do you meet me here tomorrow…?" Kagome shyly asks, kicking dirt with her sandal. Naruto looks up shocked, maybe he was wrong after all, maybe she was different.

"Okay!" Naruto shouts enthusiastically, Kagome grinning back at him when she felt some sort of weird feeling through out her body, it felt sort of like her Chakra but more fuzzier. "I'll see you tomorrow and by the way my name is Uchiha Kagome." Kagome waves and runs off. Naruto waves and skips off to his apartment.

* * *

'_**So, she has been born an Uchiha, eh? That cursed clan**_**!'**_Kyuubi stalks against the bars that kept him sealed inside the kid. "__**Soon, soon I will break this seal and take you away from that disgusting clan, wait for me, my Kagome…"**_

* * *

Kagome runs to the Uchiha district, not wanting to get into trouble for staying out too late. She slipped off her sandals and sneaks to her room, so not to get caught by her parents and get punished. She threw off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas and slipped under the covers of her futon and quickly fell asleep.

"_**Give me the Shikon no Tama!"**__Mukade Jourou__screeches, and I run faster. 'B-but I…I don't have anything like…' I thought, looking backing while panting. "EEEE" I squeak out as the youkai flies overhead, the wind knocking me down. "Why toy with second-raters like Mukade Jourou?" I open my eyes as I hear an unfamiliar voice. "Huh?" I responded dumbly as I sat up. Then my blue eyes met golden eyes. "Wh-ho are you…" I questioned the boy with dog ears. 'It…he…talked' I thought, looking at the silver haired boy._

"_Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyou! After all…you did it to me." The boy smirks, his tone sarcastic. I frowned. "Kikyou? Whoa, whoa, whoa! My names…" I shouted before he cut me off. "She's coming." The boy said, his nose twitching. "What?" I asked, standing back up. The youkai coming out of nowhere was my answer. Its numerous arms grabbing me, but let go when__arrows pierced its hide._

"_Tis time!" A man yelled, arching his bow. "Draw!" Another man shouted, preparing to throw a spear. "I'm…I'm saved…!" I sigh in relief as I saw the villagers. "Really, Kikyou…I'm disappointed…" The boy pinned sneered as I looked back at him. "Listen you…!" I snarled, walking up to him. "I don't' know who this Kikyou' is…except that she's not me!" I got up into his face as I said this. "Keh!" The boy__snorts. "Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the stench of the girl who…" The boy stopped suddenly, his nose twitching._

"_You're…not her!" The boy mumbled. "Get it now? My name's Kagome! Ka…Go…Me!" I slowly pronounced my name as if he were a three year old. "I'm a fool…after all, Kikyou looked intelligent…and pretty." The boy looked away from me. "You…!" I growled but stopped as a man was thrown to the ground behind me._

_The youkai grabbed me with four arms and I grabbed the boys hair hanging over his shoulders. "Let…me…go!" I screamed at the youkai__as it was pulling me. "You let me go!" The boy snarled, his head being pulled forward as I tugged on his silvery locks. "Kaede-sama…Inuyasha!" A villager mumbled to the old Miko. "Inuyasha…is awake!" Kaede gasped, not believing the sight before her._

'_That spell was never meant to break…but it has!__How!' "__**This body…is so weak…I will devour you whole…Shikon no Tama and all…"**__The Youkai slurred, its fangs dripping with saliva. "No…!" I yelled back, grabbing onto the boy. "The Shikon no Tama…?" He mumbled. I threw out one of my arms. "Get away…!" I scream, the pink glow returning. The Youkai screeches as my eyes widen. "Uh…?"_

"_Look at 'er!" One of the village men gasp as they looked at the pink glow. I fell down on my backside. 'This happened…in the well, too…' I thought as I look at the severed arms littering the ground near me. 'How…how am I able…to do such things?' I brought up my arm to my chest, to calm my frantically beating heart. "__**Vile Thing!"**__The Youkai snarled, its mouth opening wide._

_It latched on to my side with its sharp fangs and flung me into the air. I was too shocked to say anything as a small pink marble slipped out of my wound as I fell to the ground. "What…something…come out of her…?" The men gasped as Kaede shouted. "The Shikon no Tama!"_

_The boys eyes widened as he watched the pink marble fall to the ground. I open my eyes and look at the jewel lying innocently on the grass. 'It was…inside of me…' I thought as I gripped my wounded my hip. "__**I knew, I knew, I knew you were hiding it!"**__The youkai growled, blood staining its face._

"_That jewel is mine!" Kagome looked up. "Huh?" I mumbled as I looked at the boy still pinned to the tree. "Give it to me!" The boy snarled at me,__straining against the arrow. The__hide__of the centipede coming around me and slamming me against the tree and boy. "__**Heh heh heh heh…"**__the youkai snickered as it looked over at us._

"_**Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon no Tama…I have heard of a hanyou by such a name…at last we meet."**__Mukade Jourou slurred, looking at Inuyasha. 'Hanyou…him?' I thought as I look up at Inuyasha's face. "Don't insult me, Mukade Jourou…if I'd wanted, our meeting would've been very short…and your last." Inuyasha smirked at the youkai. "Hey. You talk pretty big, but can you actually do anything…except talk?" I asked him sarcastically as he just stared at me._

"_**You cannot move, can you, hanyou? That's quite a spell you're under. All you can do is watch!"**__The youkai stuck out its long tongue and shoved the jewel into its mouth. "No! Its mine!" Inuyasha snarled, watching as Mukade Jourou ate the Shikon. "She ate the magic bead, she has!" The villagers gasped. "This cannot be…" Kaede looked weakly at the sight. "What does it bode, Kaede-sama?" The villager asked the old miko._

_The severed arms on the ground twitched and flew up and attached themselves back on to the youkai. 'N-no…her arms!' I thought, scared out of my mind.__The youkai's torso fell off to revel another, this one more grotesque then the first. "__**Ahhh…such power…such joy…!"**__The youkai cooed. 'She's happy!' I thought disgustedly.__The hide constricts to the point where I can't breathe._

'_I'm going to die here…crushed by a…' I frantically thought before being cut off my thoughts. "Hey." Inuyasha quietly gains my attention. I looked up at him. "This arrow…can you pull it out?"__Inuyasha asks while glaring the youkai. "What…?" I gasp out, looking at him confusedly. I slowly reach up my free arm._

"_You must not!" I stop in shock, looking back at who shouted at me. It was Kaede. "That arrow contains the spell! You must not set him free!" Kaede yells with her hoarse voice. "And what do you want, wench? To become a centipede's dessert?" Inuyasha snarls back, fed up with the hesitation. "Once her body had digested the Shikon no Tama…none of us will be able to stop her!" Inuyasha paused to get his point across._

"_Well, girl? Do you want to die here with me?"__Inuyasha looks down at me, waiting for my response. 'No…I won't die…not in this…damn hell!' I thought disgustedly. I slowly grasp the arrow in my hand. 'Live again, Inuyasha!' The arrows disintegrates within my palm. "The arrow…it vanished?" The villagers gasp._

_A surge of power flows through Inuyasha's body as he laughs insanely. "__**You…child….!"**__The centipede lunges for Inuyasha, who landed on all fours. "Old enough for you…hag!" Inuyasha leaps at the youkai. "Sankon Tessou!"__The youkai falls to the ground in pieces. 'I had…no idea…he was so…powerful!' I look at the bits of flesh in amazement._

_The head twitches a bit. "You gotta be kidding…it's still moving?" I back away, disgusted. "Can you see a place where the flesh glows?" Kaede moves up beside me. "The Shikon no Tama must be burning inside of her!" I look back at the old woman. "But…" I started. "Unless you remove the Shikon, her body will resurrect itself through time without end!" Kaede heads me off._

"_Whaddya mean…unless I remove it?" I look at the pieces, searching for the pink glow that Kaede was talking about. "Wait, I see it!" I exclaim as I spot a glow. I reach in the flesh and pull out the pink marble. "You're telling me…that this Shikon no Tama thing-a-ma-jig…gives power to youkai?" I look at the jewel doubtfully._

"_Exactly…meaning there's no point in a ningen keeping it!" I look up as the voice grew louder. "So be a good little girl and hand it over…unless, you'd rather feel the caress of my claws!" Inuyasha smirks, cracking his knuckles. "What?" I gasp, now feeling terrified._

Translation: Mukade Jourou: Mistress Centipede, Tou-san: Dad, Daddy, Kaa-san: Mom, Mommy, Kitsune: fox, Tanuki: raccoon dog, youkai: Demon, ningen: human

A/N: This is a revised version. I know I haven't updated in a while, I have terrible writers block right now, so that explains the crappy chapter, I know there wasn't much of Itachi and Sasuke, but the next chapter will have a lot more of them. Please review, I will really will appreciate it, Chapter three will come out very soon, I already have it down. Read and Review, Ja Ne.


	3. Massacre

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto: 7, Itachi: 13

Sasuke ran through the Uchiha district, panting. The full moon was shining down on the streets in an eerily fashion. "It's really late." Sasuke mumbled as his school bag bounced off his side as he was running. Sasuke stopped short as he felt some horrible feeling wash over him. He looked at the red eyes of the person who was standing on the telephone pole.

The moon was encasing the figure in shadows as Sasuke stopped to look at it. He blinked. The figure was gone. Sasuke stood there, staring. 'What the…?' He thought confusedly. Was his mind playing tricks on him? 'I thought someone was there…' Sasuke's black eyes widened as a scary feeling engulfed him. 'No lights…?' He thought, looking at the deserted dark street.

'It's not so late that people would be sleeping already.' Sasuke gulped as he looked at the dark houses. He started forward and slid to a stop at the corner. "This is…?" He stopped as he looked at wreck. Kunai and shuriken were lodged everywhere, windows and doors were broken, glass lay innocently on the ground. The Uchiha fan was slashed in various places.

Blood spatter was everywhere. "W-what is this…?" Sasuke eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He took off in a fast pace as he thought 'What in the world is this…?' Sasuke slid to a stop as he spotted two bodies lying on the ground. "Oji-san, Obaa-san…" Sasuke stumbled, not believing his eyes.

His face twitched as he realized his aunt and uncle were dead. He looked up as a horrifying thought struck his head. "Tou-san…Kaa-san…Kagome!" Sasuke ran to his house and slid open the shouji door. He gulped as all he was met with was an eerie silence. "Tou-san…Kaa-san?" He whispered, calling out for his parents. "Kagome?" He walked slowly forward.

Sasuke walked slowly into a room, looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He gasped as he heard a loud noise coming from the sitting room. He ran down the hall quickly and stopped in front of the door. His hand hesitated as he reached for the door handle. Sweat dripped down his face. 'There's someone in there…' He realized, scared out of his mind.

He was shaking and panting all at the same time, urging his body to listen to him. 'Move…' he thought despairingly as he was stuck in the spot, his body wasn't listening to him. 'Move!' He thought again and this time his feet moved slowly forward. 'Move!!' He thought for a last time and his hand grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kagome!" He shouted as he ran forward into the dark room. He stopped as a body moved forward. They stopped and Sasuke moved back into the wall. The person's face was cast in shadows but Sasuke could recognize him with the ANBU uniform. The person moved its head out of the shadows and fixed its red eyes on Sasuke. "Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted, relived. "Nii-san, Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Kagome are…" He stopped, shaking his head. "Why, why…!"

"Who could have…?" Sasuke moved his head to look at Itachi and stopped as a shuriken flew past him. He stood there for a few seconds, when a tear in his shirt ripped open. Sasuke grabbed his ripped sleeve and looked back up at Itachi. "Nii-san, what are you…"

Itachi just stared at him emotionlessly. Sasuke stared back and asked the same question. "Foolish Otouto." Itachi closed his eyes and Sasuke widened his, he knew what was going to happen. Itachi opened his red eyes suddenly, the tomoe in his eyes forming into some kind of shape. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

The sky turned a blood red as shuriken and kunai sliced through the air, slicing into human flesh, blood splattering everywhere. Sasuke screamed. "Stop! Nii-san! Don't show me this!" Sasuke grabbed his head, shaking as he watched and heard the massacre. Itachi stood there, watching him. "Why? Why did you…?" Sasuke screamed as he landed on his knees, hands still grabbing at his head.

The Mangekyou Sharingan vanished from Itachi's eyes. Sasuke slid to the ground, saliva running out of his mouth and onto the ground. He lied there, panting for a few minutes. He slid his eyes up to Itachi. "Why…?" He mumbled. His bangs covered his eyes. "Why did you…?"

Itachi looked at him for a few seconds. "So that I could measure my container." Was Sasuke's answer. "So that you could measure your container." Sasuke repeated, mumbling. "Just for that?" Anger exploded in Sasuke's chest. "Just for that, you killed everyone?" Sasuke growled. Itachi looked at him and closed his eyes. "It was necessary."

Sasuke slowly raised himself to all fours. "What the hell is that?" He leapt up running. "Don't screw around!" Sasuke shouted as he raced towards his brother. Itachi stood there and brought his fist up into Sasuke's stomach as soon as he was close enough. Sasuke spat out blood and saliva as he fell to the ground in pain.

He lifted his head up as his obsidian eyes filled with tears. Itachi moved until he stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his head up quickly as Itachi's foot came into his vision 'I'm scared!' He thought desperately. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Tou-san and Kaa-san, lying there on the ground, blood pooled all around them.

Kagome was a little ways from them, lying down on her stomach with her face turning to the right, away from him. Sasuke didn't know if she was dead, but at that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care if she was alive and in need of medical attention, he didn't care if she needed his help, all he thought about was getting away and surviving.

Sasuke stumbled to his knees. 'I'm scared!' He ran out of the room, shouting nonsense at the top of his lungs. Itachi watched as his little brother ran out of the room. Sasuke ran down the street as fast as he could, stumbling on rocks and stones. Tears and sweat dripped from his face as he shouted. "DON'T KILL ME!" Sasuke stopped as Itachi appeared in front of him.

Sasuke stood there, panting, his brain shouting to run. "This can't be true!" Sasuke locked his eyes with his brothers. "You're not my Nii-san…because…" Itachi cut him off. "The reason why I continued to act as the brother you desired was because I wanted to verify your container." Sasuke lifted his head in surprise. "You will become my opponent as the one who will confirm my container." Itachi paused for a minute.

"You carry that potential." Itachi frowned, the first emotion on his face tonight. "You detested me and held a grudge against me, you continuously wished to surpass me and that's why I will let you live, for me. You are like me, one who is capable of awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan. However, there is a special condition…your closet friend…you must…kill him!" The wind grew strong as leaves blew all around them.

Sasuke lifted his head in surprise. "No way…" He mumbled. The two brothers stood there. "Just as I did…" Itachi half smirked and Sasuke looked at him dumbly. A flashback appeared in his mind. _"It's about Uchiha Shisui, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night." Uchiha Yashiro explained. Sasuke hid behind a door, listening in. "Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting." Uchiha Inabi growled at Itachi. "You adored him like your older brother, didn't you?" Itachi closed his eyes._

Sasuke blinked as he came back to reality. "That was…you?" He stated hesitatingly, not believing it. "You killed Shisui-san?" Itachi frowned. "That's right. Thanks to that, I obtained these eyes." Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to believe this to be reality, just wanting this to be a nightmare.

"In the main building of the Nakano temple, in the right corner to the rear of the room, under the seventh tatami mat, there lies the clan's commentary scroll. Within its writing, the original purpose of the Uchiha clan's doujutsu is explained, as is its true secret." Itachi explained as Sasuke looked up wearily. 'Its true secret?'

"If you awaken it, there will be three people, including me, who have ever used the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi smirked as he said this. "It that can happen, there is meaning in letting you go but as you are now…" Itachi moved his foot and Sasuke gasped, backing away quickly. "You aren't even worth killing." Itachi dismissed Sasuke, turning his head away.

"Foolish Otoutou. If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me. Live on in shame. Run and run. Cling desperately to life. Then, one day, come before me, with the same eyes I bear now." Itachi opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke widened his eyes before falling forward to the ground in a heap.

* * *

"_Why aren't you using that sword to save her!" A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes shouted at the sliver haired, golden eye man. "The Tenseiga is refusing me or the miko does not wish to come back." The man replied back emotionlessly. "What do you mean that Kagome-chan doesn't want to come back, of course she would!" The woman took a threatening step forward, reaching for an enormous boomerang. A man with violet eyes and with__blue and black robes grabbed the woman._

"_Sango, calm down! Please, I beg of you Sesshoumaru-sama, to try one last time." The man pleaded, hugging the now crying woman. "Very well, I will try one more time." The one called Sesshoumaru nodded__and raised the sword Tenseiga over his__shoulder and__slashed down and a bright glow appeared._

Kagome gasped as she quickly sat up, panting. Her chest felt hot, very hot. She looked around quickly, where was she? The last thing she could remember was Itachi… "No! Itachi-nii wouldn't do something like that, would he?" Kagome breathed out, not believing that her Nii-sama could do something like that. 'I thought I was dead.' Kagome thought miserably as she realized that Itachi had done indeed done it.

"_What did you want to talk about?" Kagome cheerfully asked as she sat down on a tatami mat in front of her parents. Mikoto looked at Fugaku and then back at Kagome. "What kind of power do you possess?" Fugaku got straight to the point and Mikoto looked at him, exasperated. "Ano, what do you mean?" Kagome turned her head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. Fugaku looked like he was going to say something but was cut off when screams were heard._

"_What was that?" Kagome whimpered, now afraid, they sounded like they were in pain. "Stay quiet!" Fugaku hissed back to Kagome, who immediately nodded. In one split second, everything changed for Kagome. Two kunai sliced the air and lodged themselves into Fugaku's and Mikoto's throats, killing them instantly. "Kaa-san…Tou-san!" Kagome whimpered,__moving forward slowly._

"_Do not move another step." Kagome stopped instantly, fearing for her life. "Itachi-nii, wh-what are you doing?" Kagome whimpered again, almost sounding like an abused puppy. Itachi did not say anything,__only moved forward until he was in front of Kagome. Itachi leaned down to his knees and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, Kagome, please forgive me for this, but this must be done, do not let your soul forget this, you are mine." Itachi breathed into her ear and brought his hands up to her head. He quickly snapped her head to the right, breaking her neck and killing her painlessly and instantly._

"So how am I still alive, was it that sword I dreamt about?" Kagome fell back onto the table she was on and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, breathing rather harshly. 'A dream?' He thought, thinking back to his encounter with Itachi. He sat up slowly and a pain in his arm tingled. He looked at his arm and pulled up the sleeve, seeing a bandage around his upper arm, his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"_Who could have…?" Sasuke moved his head to look at Itachi and stopped as a shuriken flew past him. He stood there for a few seconds, when a__tear__in his shirt__ripped__open. Sasuke grabbed his ripped sleeve and looked back up at Itachi. "Nii-san, what are you…"_

Sasuke stepped out of the bed and stopped right around the corner as he heard some medic-nin speaking to each other. "He was the only one spared." One medic-nin spoke to the other. "Really? I heard that the Uchiha girl is still alive." The other one replied. Sasuke widened his eyes, was Kagome still really alive, did Itachi spare her like he spared himself? He had to find out for himself.

Sasuke sneaked past the medic-nin and ran out of the hospital and to the Uchiha district, panting when he got there; it was all covered in yellow tape, the stuff you usually see at crime scenes. He walked through it and couldn't believe it, standing there was his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan. What have you come to buy today?" His aunt asked him and Sasuke smiled, maybe it was all just a dream. He blinked and his aunt and uncle disappeared from sight. He widened his eyes again; they were gone, dead, killed by Itachi.

Drops of rain started to drip down on Sasuke, he merely looked up. He walked through the district, his bangs covering his eyes; everyone was dead, with the exception with himself and maybe his sister. He bowed his head as a flashback came back.

"_Sasuke-chan, are you going to school today?" His aunt asked him. "Yep." He replied, looking up at her. "I just met Itachi earlier. He's become a fine man."__Uruchi looked down at Sasuke and smiled. "He's a first class shinobi now." Sasuke looked up at her. "He graduated head of the class from the academy at age seven. Then he became a Chuunin at age ten." Sasuke smiled up at her. "He__was able to use the Sharingan at age eight." Sasuke said, proud and jealous at his brother at the same time._

"_You're right. He's the pride of the Uchiha clan, that boy." Uruchi looked up at the sky._ Sasuke looked up as the flashback disappeared. Sasuke stopped and looked back; he stared at the Uchiha fan engraved into the wall. The middle of it was cracked, no doubt Itachi's work.

The rain poured even harder, but Sasuke didn't care. He slid open the door. He looked up as he saw a vision of his kaa-san. _"Welcome home, Sasuke."_ Sasuke slid off his sandals as Mikoto disappeared. He walked down the hall as a vision of his Tou-san appeared. He disappeared just as quickly. He walked to a door and another vision of Mikoto appeared.

"_Sasuke." Mikoto called out and Sasuke stopped. "Wait a second." Mikoto kneeled down. "What?" Sasuke looked at his kaa-san. Mikoto's finger came up to his face and spread some medical ointment on his cuts._ Sasuke half smiled as he remembered his mother doting over him. He heard a loud noise coming from a room and ran to it. "Kaa-san!" He shouted as he opened the door.

Gold eyes stared back at him as the cat hissed, Sasuke's eyes drooping. The cat leapt out of the open window, Sasuke stared as another flashback came back. _"Why doe Tou-san only look at Nii-san!" Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Your Nii-san is your Nii-san. You are you. Kagome is Kagome." She explained. "Your Tou-san always thinks about all three of you."_

Water dripped out of the tap as Sasuke looked at the spot where his Kaa-san and Tou-san last stood, blood staining the floor. He fell to his knees as water dripped down from his hair to the floor.

* * *

"How can she be still alive? Didn't Itachi snap her neck!" One voice said as Kagome looked up at the light with her eyes open as slits. "It's a miracle, she's a special child!" Another replied. "No, she's a demon; only demons can do what she did."

Kagome moaned, feeling a pain in her side. All the medic-nin snapped to attention, fussing over the little girl. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked deliriously. The medic-nin looked at each other confused. "See, I told you she's a demon, she's calling out for a dog demon." The skeptical medic-nin looked at the third, not believing this man.

"We should let her sleep, all her vitals are fine." All the medic-nin agreed and left the girl to sleep, but Kagome did not want to go back to sleep. She sat up in the bed and landed on the floor. She walked over to the pile of clothes and shed her pajamas. She slipped on the black sleeveless Uchiha shirt and the white skirt. She bent down to wrap the bandages around her calves and slipped on the shinobi sandals.

Kagome walked out of the hospital and to the Konoha gate, something was telling her to leave, even if it was for a little bit. She snuck to the hole in the gate, she had found out about the hole when she was five. She and Naruto would sneak out and play in the forest surrounding Konoha. She got onto all fours and started crawling when she hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Kagome froze. She looked back and was relieved it was only Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to leave for awhile." Kagome sat on her knees. "Why?" Was Naruto's simple response, he was feeling very sad that his only friend was leaving him. "Haven't you heard about my family? They are all dead! I just can't stay here, don't worry, I will be back." Kagome stood up and pecked Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto only blushed and nodded, feeling confident that he would see her again. "Ja Ne, Naruto-kun." Kagome whispered as she crawled through the hole. "Yea, see you later." Naruto said back, not getting any kind of response.

* * *

One week later

Sasuke walked up the steps up to Nakano Temple, remembering what Itachi had said about a scroll located here. He lifted the tatami mat and went up to the scroll. He stood there for a few minutes. He bowed his head. "I see, that's what it's about."

Sasuke sat at his desk at the academy, looking at the empty spot beside him, where Kagome usually sat. He had been told that Kagome was alive, but she had disappeared from the hospital. No one had seen her since. She was probably dead by now. He looked in front of him.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Chouji spoke to his desk partner. "Want to go to the candy store after school?" Chouji smiled at the thought of candy. "No can do, your kaa-san's nice, so it's okay for you, but if my kaa-san found out that I snacked on my way back home, it would become troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Did you hear? Everyone from the Uchiha clan was killed, except him and his sister." Two boys were talking behind Sasuke. "Yea, my Tou-san told me so." The other boy replied.

Sasuke his eyes with his bangs, didn't they know how loud they were?

Sasuke sat down on the dock, swinging his feet over the water. He looked down at the water, remembering the praise his Tou-san gave him when he had gotten the Katon jutsu correct. _"You are my son, indeed."__"Your Tou-san talks about you a lot." "Hey Nii-san, lets go play!"_ Sasuke sat there, remembering all the good times with his family.

"I wonder what you said to Kaa-san…Tou-san." Mumbled Sasuke. He picked up a rock and threw it into his reflection, his eyes widened when Itachi's reflection appeared. "_If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me."_

Sasuke growled, standing up and diving into the water. 'Nii-san, in order to kill you, no matter how much darkness lies ahead, I will push through it, no matter what, I will obtain power, from now on, I will be an avenger." Sasuke sunk to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

"_What do you mean it's the only way?" I asked him, not getting what he saying. "It's the only way we can be together." Inuyasha turned away from me. "I understand if you don't want to, I mean, you are still going to that 'high school' in the future." Inuyasha covered his amber eyes with his silvery bangs. "No, I'll do it, I love you and I'll do anything for you, I'll become a hanyou for you, I promise." I smiled and he smirked back._

* * *

"_Wake up! Kagome, you can't die on me!"_ 'Dying! I'm dying?' "_You made a promise to me remember?"_ 'What promise, I made a promise to you?' _"You said you would become a hanyou for me!"_ 'I did? What is a hanyou?' _"Are you going to leave me like everyone else, like Kikyou?'_ 'Everyone left you; you must be lonely, like me, who's Kikyou?'

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA?" Kagome screamed, flailing around in the fallen leaves. "What?" Kagome mumbled, spitting out a stray leaf from her mouth. "Where am I? All I see is leaves." Kagome stood shakily up. Her stomach growled and she winced, trying to remember when she last had food. "I'm hungry." Kagome flinched, flexing her stomach so it would stop growling.

Kagome looked up, covering her eyes when the wind picked up, throwing leaves all over the place. She squinted her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. It was a white dog. It was looking back at her, waving its five tails at her. "What, is that a dog, it looks like a ghost, why does it have five tails?" Kagome took some steps forward and the transparent dog leapt forward as she walked toward it.

Kagome ran after the dog for a good little while until it disappeared, seemingly in thin air. "No! Wait for me; don't go away, I don't want to be alone…anymore." Kagome fell to her knees in exhaustion, tears starting to form in her blue eyes. The Uchiha wiped her eyes, thinking 'This is not the time to be crying.'

Kagome collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Kagome stirred when something wet touched her face. "Agh, what is that?" She pushed herself up, startled when she heard a soft growl. Kagome turned her head slowly and was relieved to see it was only a puppy. The pup was a black colour and had blue eyes, just like her own colours. The puppy was very small, probably only a month old at the most. "Hey there, puppy, I won't hurt you, I promise." Kagome sat on her knees, cooing to the pup.

The puppy stopped growling, almost as if it understood her. A rustle in the bushes caught Kagome's attention and she stood wearily, wishing she had some kunai with her. A black and white dog came skidding out, holding a rabbit in its mouth. It dropped the rabbit as soon as it saw Kagome and started to growl viscously.

The pup ran up to the big dog, most likely its mother, and licked the big dog on the muzzle. The dog stopped growling but kept its brown eyes on Kagome, who was inching away slowly. She stopped in surprise when she heard voices. '_Don't attack, human is nice.'_ Kagome fell flat on her butt, since when could normal animals talk?

She knew that special shinobi animals could talk, but normal animals, no way! Besides, the dogs weren't even moving their jaws to speak. '_I should kill her, humans are disgusting.'_ The big dog started to growl loudly again and Kagome gulped, she didn't have any weapons and she hadn't mastered the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu yet.

'_This human smell nice, she is different.'_ The pup walked up to the scared girl, who tensed when the big dog growled even louder. The puppy jumped up into Kagome's lap, wagging its tail and giving Kagome puppy dog eyes. Kagome hesitatingly smiled back, placing her hand on the puppy's head. The snarling died down as the bog dog sniffed the air.

'_Could it be, are you really one?'_ Kagome looked up at the dog confusedly. "Am I really what?" Kagome stopped petting the pup, who whined at the lost attention. '_A miko.'_ The dog said as if solved everything. "A what? Miko? What is that?" Kagome put down the puppy and stood up slowly, not wanting to put the dog on edge. '_You don't even know what a miko is? How pathetic.'_ The dog sneered but picked up the rabbit and put it front of Kagome.

'_Here, you are hungry right? You can have this.'_ The dog called over the pup and they trotted away, leaving Kagome alone and confused. "A miko? What is that? Maybe I should go back to Konoha; Nii-san must be lonely." Kagome sighed and picked at the rabbit, what was she supposed to do with it? She didn't have any kunai to skin the rabbit and even if she did, she didn't know how.

Plus, she didn't have matches to light a fire, since she couldn't completely do the Katon jutsu yet. "Maybe I should have practiced more…" Kagome scowled, kicking some leaves away. "Guess I'll have to eat it raw." Kagome sighed and flinched at the same time, eating raw meat didn't sound so appetizing. She ripped of a piece and shoved it into her mouth, almost throwing up at the nasty taste. After awhile, she stopped when she was full.

"Eww, that was gross, now I am thirsty." Kagome stood up, snapping her head to the tree tops when she sensed something out of the ordinary. She looked at the trees for a few minutes before sighing and walking away, thinking she lost her mind.

"How did that girl sense me?" A figure in the trees mumbled before leaping from tree to tree following the little girl.

* * *

One week later

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kagome took in a deep breath, focusing her chakra into her chest and releasing it as she released her breath. A giant fire ball erupted from Kagome's mouth, the funny thing is, the flame was not the usual red colour that fire usual was. It was a pink colour. "Pink, again? How many times do I have to do this before its right?" Kagome pouted and kicked some fallen leaves away from her. "I bet Sasuke-nii would make fun of me, saying it was a girly colour." Kagome looked up, missing her brother very much.

"I would go home but I'm lost, but still that's not an excuse, I promised Naruto-kun that I would come back." Kagome sighed, now feeling guilty. "You lost, little girl, we'll take you home." Kagome gasped and spun around, feeling afraid.

About three shinobi stood there and they were gigantic. Kagome was a bit smaller than an average seven year old, just reaching four feet, and these shinobi were over six feet tall. Kagome backed away slowly, knowing that she didn't stand a chance, even if she did know how to use the Katon jutsu. Kagome turned around and ran, knowing that she would not get away but it worth a shot trying.

Kagome squeaked in pain as a foot slammed on her back, pushing her to the ground painfully. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted, feeling some of her fire return to her. "A little spitfire, eh? Don't worry; we will douse that flame of yours." The three shinobi laughed and Kagome closed her eyes, feeling tears forming, why was she always targeted, didn't the same scenario happen two years ago.

The figure stood in the trees, not moving and watching the scene intently, the girl would only worthy of his mark if she could get out of this situation alive.

The shinobi who had his foot on her back brought out one of his kunai and Kagome whimpered, looking at the weapon in horror. The shinobi brought it down and Kagome screamed.

* * *

Sasuke looked up, feeling some weird emotion in his chest, what was it? It felt like sadness but he didn't know, he had learned to block out weak emotions once he vowed to avenge his clan, but he did still had feelings of love towards his sister, for some reason, he just knew she was still alive, even though she had disappeared for two weeks now. He sighed as he looked at Sakura and Ino, who were both running towards him with happy smiles on their faces.

He snorted in disgust and walked away, the only kind of feelings he would have for a female, would only be for Kagome and no one else.

* * *

Itachi looked up, smirking at the familiar power dancing around in the air, so his guess about his little sister's power was right, one of these days he would go collect his prize for assuming correctly.

* * *

Naruto sighed and sat down on the swing, here he was again, all alone. Kagome had still not come back, but she did promise and he would wait no matter how long it take, five, ten or even fifty years, he would wait for his first friend to come back to him.

Kyuubi stalked the bars, baring his fangs; he still had not found a way to break the damn seal. His nine tails whipped nervously behind him, he had felt the surge of reiki, he knew it was his miko. Kyuubi grumbled something and sat back down, hoping that she was not dead.

* * *

The shadowed figure widened his eyes, his skin twitching at the power radiating off his little. He smirked and licked his lips when the girl opened her eyes to reveal the Sharingan; the female Uchiha was indeed worthy enough to receive his mark.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, the cut on her arm already healed. She widened her eyes to find everything looked different, a lot clearer. She looked around hesitantly, looking for the three shinobi. She spotted them at least twenty feet from her, groaning at the base of a tree. Kagome did not hesitate; she got to her feet and ran as fast as she could away.

As she found at the stream she was at earlier, she sighed and feel to her knees, she was really tired. She opened her eyes and looked in the stream and almost screamed, her eyes were a blood red colour. She gasped as she realized this was the Sharingan, she had remembered seeing it on Itachi.

Kagome tensed as she heard footsteps behind her and she swung around. A tall man stood there, his face reminding her eerily of a snake. The man smirked and knelt down to her height. Kagome gulped, her chakra or whatever it was, was buzzing, not giving her the best feeling.

"You want to go home to Konoha and your brother, Sasuke?" The man asked quietly, in an almost feminine voice. Kagome gasped happily and nodded, maybe this man was from Konoha, he could take her there. "Come with me and I'll take you home." The man stood up and Kagome followed.

The man offered his hand and Kagome took it, happily sighing. She was finally going home.

Orochimaru smirked; oh she was going home alright, just not the one she was used to.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but since I finished grade ten, I probably will be able to update more. Anyway for the pairing, I have not decided yet. I have noticed that incest has grown in popularity and that has caught my interest. The pairing might be Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi but I am not sure yet, but it will not be a Naruto/Kagome so please do not ask. I am making my goal for one hundred reviews for this chapter, so please help out and review. Ja ne.


	4. Chuunin exams: part 1

I Don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto: 13, Itachi: 19

_Kagome walked through the darkness, looking for a way out, never in her dreams had she visited a place like this. Her head shot up in surprise as the darkness took on a blood red colour, the scenery changing to the Uchiha district. Kagome whimpered, she hated these dreams, ever since Itachi killed the clan, she had these nightmares frequently._

_Her eyes closed as she heard screams of her clan, her hands coming up to hold her eyes, covering them. She ran in the direction of the screams, running blindly through the streets. She stopped, panting for breath as she looked at her aunt and uncle in horror. Her dreams were never of this, always of her Tou-san and Kaa-san being murdered right in front of her. Kagome grabbed her head, she hated seeing these memories. She ran, far way from the crime scene. All she wanted to do was forget, forget about the horrible scene that still haunted her till this day._

_She stopped as she saw a figure standing there in the distance, the person's back was towards her, she could tell that the person was male, from his broad shoulders and from how tall the person was. Kagome walked closer, she tried to shout out at him, but her throat seemed to be paralyzed._

_The person turned around and Kagome stopped in obvious horror, it was him, the murderer of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi. Kagome shook in terror as he moved closer, smirking at her obvious fear. All of the sudden, he was in front of her, holding her face with his two blood-stained hands._

"_Do not let your soul forget this, YOU ARE MINE!" _

Kagome shot up from her sleep, sweat seeping down her face. Her hand came up to wipe it away. "It was a different dream this time." Kagome panted, gripping the tree branch that she was on, so not to accidentally fall off. She was sent off on a mission by Orochimaru-sama, to spy and gather information on Konoha.

The Otogakure and Sunagakure had allied up, planning to attack Konoha during the upcoming Chuunin exams. Sunagakure would act as a friendly ally, as with the already existing alliance formed between them. Kagome sighed and leaned against the branch, her job was to gather information on all the shinobi participating in the exam from Konoha, Orochimaru-sama could care less about the other shinobi villages.

'Maybe I'll get to see Sasuke again.' Kagome thought excitedly, she hadn't seen her twin in six years. Of course, she would have to be under cover, since she was technically working with Konoha's enemy, but she did not regret it. After all, Orochimaru-sama had taken her in and trained her himself. She would do anything for him, even if she was not happy being his subordinate, but as a shinobi, she has a duty of listening to her superiors. 'He does protect me from Itachi, I doubt any one else could.' Kagome thought miserably.

She had seen Itachi only once after the massacre, she had been sent on a mission by Orochimaru-sama, when she had ran into two Akatsuki members. She, of course, knew what the Akatsuki was, who the members were and what their goal was. Orochimaru-sama had told, seeing as he was once a member himself.

She had encountered Hoshigaki Kisame and her older brother, Uchiha Itachi. At first, she froze in obvious terror and could not move, but after a few seconds regained control over her body. Hoshigaki Kisame only smirked in a dark way and lifted his hand up to his sword Samehada before Itachi glared at him. Her body was shivering when she heard Itachi speak. "Go ahead, Kisame."

Hoshigaki Kisame looked at his partner before nodding, flickering out sight. Kagome backed up into a tree as Itachi leisurely walked forward, his Sharingan eyes looking at her emotionlessly. Kagome whimpered as Itachi stopped a few feet away from her, Itachi was the only person that scared her.

No words were said as Itachi focused his chakra to his eyes, the Sharingan forming into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kagome made the mistake of looking into eyes. The sky turned a blood red colour, Kagome gasping as she realized that she chained to some pole. She struggled frantically, her eyes looking like an animal trapped by a predator. Itachi slightly smirked and stopped in front of her.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but she flinched away to the side. Itachi frowned, not pleased with this action. "Have you forgotten that you belong to me, I will do whatever I please with you." Kagome shivered as his deep voice slithered against her ears, her heart was beating frantically, she was sure that even Itachi could hear it. "I own your soul now and your body will be next." Itachi smirked and her confused look.

Kagome felt some of her fire come back and foolishly replied back. "Own my body? What are you going to do? Write your name all over me?" Kagome glared at him and gasped when he leaned to rest his head on the crook of her neck. Her eyes widened when she felt his tongue brush across a sensitive spot of her neck.

"No, I will own your body through domination, as soon as you're old enough, you will be begging for my touch." Itachi smirked against her throat as he felt her shiver. 'What'?' Kagome thought fuzzily as she felt a slight heat course through her body and settle underneath her stomach. Both Itachi and Kagome snapped their heads when the scenery changed back to the forest.

Orochimaru stood there, smirking his creepy smile. A bit of blood slid down Itachi's face, a silver kunai sticking out of a tree. The Sannin must've thrown the kunai that broke Itachi's concentration of chakra to his eyes. Itachi merely glanced back to Orochimaru before disappearing. Kagome letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

She was very uncomfortable and she sighed and ran to Orochimaru and buried her head into his waist. Orochimaru merely put his hand on her head and she backed off as he took his hand away. "What's domination, Orochimaru-sama?" Kagome looked up at him and his gold eyes widened only ever so slightly.

He put his hand on her back and guided back to his headquarters. "You will find out when you are older." Orochimaru smirked down at his charge. 'Oh yes, you will find out, I'll make sure of it.'

Kagome snapped out of her flashback when she heard some shouting and screaming. 'What's that, it's very annoying.' Kagome thought, readjusting her animal mask, she and Kabuto were posing as Konoha ANBU. Kagome leapt from branch to branch, focusing her chakra to her feet to keep her balance. She slowed down as she came to the source of the screaming. She hid behind a tree, peeking out to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke-kun, he looked vicious. "Sakura…point out the ones who pummeled you into that state." Sasuke growled, the curse marks spreading out on his face and arms.

'The energies of the curse…they're working their way around his entire body.' Dosu thought, feeling a flicker of fear. "It was us!" Zaku smirked arrogantly, looking for a new challenge. The tainted energy waved around Sasuke like a ribbon, all of the Genin except Neji were looking at with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun…your body…" Sakura hesitatingly remarked, she was feeling scared at the look in Sasuke-kun's eyes.

Sasuke lifted his curse marked arm up to glance at it, his red Sharingan eyes glowing. "Nothing to worry about…I feel fine…strong." Sasuke completely dismissed Sakura's concern. "Bursting with power!" Sasuke smirked, looking at the Oto-nin trio. "I got it from him." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Huh?" Sakura asked, confused at what he was talking about.

"I understand now. I am an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power…even if it means selling my flesh to the devil." Sasuke clearly spoke, Sakura speechless and Zaku glaring. 'Just as I thought…the curse mark on his neck that little Sakura was blabbering about on about is the mark of curse he was placed under…he's channeled and mimicked it…and actually made it to his feet.' Dosu widened his one visible eye.

"So…it was you!" Sasuke growled viciously and glared at Zaku, who smirked back. "Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this! Get back into your body. Chouji, let's get moving! It's time we got out of here!" Shikamaru yelled to his companions, feeling the power radiating off of Sasuke. 'Aw, man! Kai.' Ino, in Kin's body, made the hand signs for release and felt her soul travel back to her own body.

"Unh…unnh." Ino groaned, as she felt the pain from the attack earlier. "Good…welcome back." Shikamaru sighed and helped her get up. "Unnh." Kin moaned as she sat up in a sitting position. Sasuke bared his teeth as he felt the energy get even stronger, the curse marks spreading even faster.

"His chakra's immense." Dosu whispered. 'Too large for his body to contain, even after we…' He got cut out of his thoughts as Zaku shouted at him. "Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die…" Zaku put his hands together in preparation for his sound attack. "Zaku, no! Don't you get it?" Dosu yelled back, his one visible eyes widening in fear. Zaku pulled his hands apart and released his attack. "Supersonic Air-slice!"

The sound waves traveled at quick speed as it destroyed all in its path. "Hah! Blew that pipsqueak to bits." Zaku smirked as he looked at the wreckage. "What pipsqueak is that?" Zaku widened his eyes and looked behind him where the voice came from. Sasuke was standing when his arm suddenly swiped at him, knocking him at least twenty feet away. 'He's fast…and strong enough to lift both of them at once.' Dosu thought as Zaku slid on his feet to a stop.

Sasuke focused his chakra to his chest and made the hand signs. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke released the fire jutsu. Dosu and Zaku both snapped to attention when the fire jutsu came speeding towards them. "You're getting over confident! I can just blow these out." Zaku stuck out his hands and released some sound waves, fizzling out most of the fire. His eyes widened as flames continued on. "What, there are shuriken within the flames!" He winced as the shuriken mixed with fames burned and sliced into his skin at once.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku. Dosu caught the movement and warned Zaku. "Zaku! Beneath you!" Zaku snapped his attention from the shuriken flames to behind him, but was too slow. He was forced to his knees as his arms were pulled behind him and a feet was planted into his back. Sakura gasped as she looked at Sasuke's cruel smirk. 'Sasuke's chakra is completely unlike what it was when we were in school together.' Ino thought as she looked at the scene with wide eyes.

Sasuke's crazy look grew even more insane as he pulled harder on Zaku's arms. Sakura felt tears come to her cool green eyes and recalled a flashback to their encounter with Orochimaru. _"Rest assured, Sasuke-kun will come to me…" _

"Heh…you take such pride in your arms…time to bid them farewell." Sasuke smirked as Zaku slowly looked towards him. He suddenly screamed in pain as he felt one of his arms breaking and fell forward to the ground as Sasuke let him go. Sakura looked at the scene in horror, she never had seen Sasuke-kun so ruthless before and she had to admit, it scared her to death.

"U-unnh." Zaku groaned in pain on the ground. Sasuke smirked as he turned away from him. "And then there was one." He turned to Dosu. "I hope you're more of a challenge." Sasuke eyes glowed as they looked to the Oto-nin. 'That's…not Sasuke-kun.' Sakura let a tear slip from her eye and ran to stop Sasuke-kun when a blur suddenly stopped her and shocked them all.

* * *

Kagome had enough with this scene, 'Sasuke is only this strong when he has the curse mark activated.' Kagome thought wearily, she was stronger then that without the curse mark. Yes, she did have the curse mark as well; Orochimaru-sama had given it to her when she was eleven. It was extremely painful, even more so when her strange pink chakra had exploded. She had to spend a week in rest before she could even stand again. Even using the curse mark was painful; her pink chakra danced her when she activated the curse. She usually ended covered in blood when she deactivated the curse.

Kagome sighed as she took off the ANBU mask, she couldn't let the Konoha shinobi know that she was working with Otogakure. Since she was a wearing a black cowl, she did not have to change her clothes, the cloak did that for her. 'I did not want to have to reveal myself so soon to Sasuke, but it can't be helped, those baka's had to ruin everything.' Kagome irritatingly thought, referring to the Oto-nin trio.

When the pink-haired girl started to run to Sasuke, Kagome took her action.

* * *

Sasuke groaned when his back hit the tree hard, whoever had kicked him would pay; he would make sure of it. He quickly jumped to his feet and growled at the cloaked person. "Who are you, why did you get in my way?" Sasuke spat at the person, feeling very angry. The curse mark reacted to his anger and became more powerful. The person's black bangs covered their eyes, they were very small, and even he looked to be about head taller then them.

The person lifted their head and revealed shocking blue eyes and Sasuke gasped, the curse mark instantly receding. Sasuke knew those eyes from anywhere; after all, he did vow himself that he would find them after he killed Itachi. "Kagome." Sasuke whispered, the Sharingan deactivated and Kagome nodded, giving a small smile. She dropped the hood of her cloak and Sasuke felt a shot of heat run through his body. She was so pretty.

When Sasuke hit puberty at 12, he often found himself fantasizing about how Kagome looked, everything about her. Was she tall or short? How long was her hair? Was she strong? How developed was she? The last thought usually gave him wet dreams, much to his annoyance. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about his twin like that, but he couldn't help it. The slaughtering of his clan wiped away most of his emotions, he only felt for Kagome and Naruto.

He felt a great fondness of the dobe, almost like a brother. Naruto did, after all, know how it felt to be lonely. Not exactly how Sasuke felt, since he actually had a family before they were killed, so it hurt so much more. Sasuke shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. The Konoha genin looked at the new girl wearily, expecting an attack.

Dosu looked at the scene with wide eyes, he of course knew who the girl was, she was one of Orochimaru-sama's must trusted subordinates, along the same lines as Kabuto. 'The marks of the curse are faded…we're saved for now.' Dosu thought relieved. Sasuke fell to the ground in exhaustion and Sakura ran up to him, totally ignoring the girl. "Sasuke-kun!" She knelt down beside him.

Kagome looked at the scene in disbelief, did the pink-haired girl, who could use a better haircut than that, actually think that Sasuke would accept her help. She couldn't blame the girl for trying though, Sasuke turned out to be a real looker. "You're pretty tough." The voice caught everyone's attention. Dosu took out his scroll and slowly place it on the ground. "Obviously…in your current state, we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke." Sakura looked at him surprise.

"Please, accept this is a token of my admiration…and as some reparation for your trouble…and allow us to leave in peace. After what we've done, it may seem a lot to ask…but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation. I give you my word, on behalf of us all, that if you let us go now…then the next time we face you, we will stay 'til the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!" Dosu picked up his companions and started to walk away form the scene.

"Wait." Sakura shouted to the Oto-nin trio, Dosu stopped and looked to the pink haired girl. "You've got to tell me! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun…and why was Sasuke-kun the one he choose?" Sakura blurted out, wanting answers. "I don't know…we were just following orders." Dosu answered before flickering out of sight with his companions.

Sakura just bit her lip, annoyed that she did not get any answers. 'That chakra's not normal, I had no idea the Uchiha clan was so strong…' Neji narrowed his milky white eyes. "What happened to me?" Sasuke lifted his arm to his eyes, looking for the curse marks. 'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura hesitatingly thought, wanting to say something. "Sheesh, Sasuke, are you really that weak that you would let the curse mark control you like that?" Everyone looked at the girl who spoke.

Kagome walked closer to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura frowned and leaned to Sasuke-kun, whoever this girl was, she would not steal her Sasuke-kun. Kagome saw this and grinned. "Relax; I'm not going to attack, what's your name again?" Kagome kneeled down beside Sasuke and Sakura. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura stated hesitatingly. "Ah, yes I remember you, the girl who got teased by others because of your big forehead, right?" Kagome said and Sakura gasped, just who was this girl?

"My name is Uchiha Kagome." Kagome said, sensing the unasked question. The leaf genin gasped, except for Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, who was still out like a light. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" Sasuke asked Kagome coldly and Kagome brought her hand up to her heart. "Why I am shocked, Sasuke, is that how you treat your dear sister after six long years of not seeing each other?" Kagome said in a fake sad voice.

"So what about this one? Shall we kick him until he's awake?" Shikamaru said, standing over Naruto. "Oh, oh, let me do it!" Chouji held out his foot, ready to kick Naruto into consciousness. Kagome glared at the two boys and flickered right in front of them and grabbed Chouji's leg as he was about to strike. "Let me do it." Kagome mumbled over to Chouji, not liking these two for wanting to even hurt Naruto-kun.

Kagome knelt down and focused her chakra to her hands, intending on waking him up. She put her glowing hand on Naruto's head and let the healing chakra spread through his body. Naruto could feel a warmth spreading through his body and it felt good, he opened his eyes reluctantly opened his blue eyes and widened them.

"Kagome-chan!"

A/N: I know its been awhile but since my brother moved in, my computer time is now limited, I can update more when he gets a job. I'm sorry its short but it's all I can do for now. I am hoping for 89 reviews since that is how many people have this story on alert list, even if it an 'update' it will be greatly appreciated. The next chapter should be much longer. Ja Ne.


	5. Chuunin exams: part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto_

"_**Give...them..."**__I growled in what was sure to be a scary voice. The two people just stare at me like I am an idiot. __**"I'll kill you...!" **__I latch onto the dog man's ear, gnawing on his head with my sharp teeth. The hanyou closes his eyes for a minute; it looked like he was gathering his patience. I knew this because my Pa used to do this when I caused mischief around the den. It obviously do not work for the hanyou as his hand shot out at an alarming speed and smacked me harshly._

_I flew into the ground with a great speed and transformed into my real form. Both the girl and the hanyou stare at me incredulously. "Itai-tai-tai-tai...!" I mumble as I rub my face where the dog smacked me. "Eh?" The dog grunts. "A kid...?" _

"_How dare you?!" I scream at him, flashing my large fangs at him. "With a tail?" The dog ignored my demanded roughly picked me up by my golden tail. "So. A young Tanuki playing tricks." The dog concluded as he looked at me. "I'm a kitsune!" I shouted at the hanyou, angrily frustrated. "He's so cuuuute?" A new voice broke in and the girl stood beside the dog. "Can I hug him next?" The girl said, obviously enamoured with my charm as the inu just looked at the girl blankly. "What do you think this is?" The dog grumbles as I secretly summon one of my statues._

"_Ano?" The girl says in surprise as the inu falls to his knees as my statue appeared on the hanyou's hands. As the girl was distracted, I shuffled to the big yellow bag where I could smell the Shikon no Kakera"Aahhh! My stuff!"The girl finally noticed me as I found what I was looking for. "At last! Shikon no Kakera!" I smirk in pleasure as I look at the bottle with the glittering shards in it._

"_Wahahaha! Thanks...and farewell!" I jump into the air as I summon my Kitsune Bi to surround me. "He's gone!" I listened to the girl shout as my blue flames vanish and I reappear in a skull. I slowly move to escape. The dog must've heard me as he walked forward and cracked the skull open and hit me across the head._

"_Mine is a tragic tale." I cross my arms over my chest. "Why are you after the Shikon no Tama?" The girl asked me as she put some strange looking bandage on my head. "My name is Shippou...and I'm trying to avenge my Pa!" I tell the girl as she looked at me sympathetically and I look down, not able to look her in the face. "Avenge...? Your Tou-san was killed..." She left off, obviously feeling bad for me, which secretly made me feel a bit better._

"_What is this?" _Naruto asked in confusion as he looked at the pretty girl from inside someone else. "_Isn't that Kagome-chan? But...she looks older..." _Naruto looks at the Kagome look-a-like from where ever he was. "_What's this?" _Naruto looked down as he felt a warmth spread all over himself and it felt good, he opened his blue eyes reluctantly and widened them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto hesitantly asked, hoping that this was real, not just some illusion his brain sometimes made up when he was so desperate to see his best friend again. "Yea...it's me." Kagome smiled softly and could feel tears coming to her blue eyes, she quickly brought her arm up to wipe away the tears, she could not show any kind of weakness, at least not while all these Konoha genin around. Kagome brought her arm down to help Naruto up, who took her hand eagerly and stood up with Kagome.

Sakura and Sasuke look back at the two in silence, one in complete awe and the other in a seething jealous rage. Sasuke grit his teeth as he watched Naruto touch his sister, only he could touch her, no else would, he would make sure of that!

"Ohh, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts as the previous situation finally hits him, where was that weird Grass-nin? Naruto swung his head in every direction before his blue gaze landed on his team mates. Naruto looked at Kagome longingly but swung his gaze back at Sasuke and Sakura and jogged over to his comrades. "Sakura-chan...your hair!" Naruto states in surprise as he knelt down beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh!...Ano...you mean this?" Sakura hesitantly brings her hand up to her badly cut hair. "I wanted to update my image...a new look." Sakura lifted her lips in a fake smile and flips her pink hair. Sasuke and Ino both look at Sakura incredulously as she rambled on. "Long hair is fun, too...and I really liked having it...but let's be realistic. We're in the forest, fighting enemies, moving fast...and this is so-low maintenance!!" Sakura finished her ramble and Kagome looked at the kunoichi, it was obviously to hide her insecurity and hurt feelings, she could sense it in her chakra and aura.

"Then why are all these guys here!?" Naruto was content with Sakura's explanation with her hair and quickly skipped to the next question while looking back at Shikamaru with a blank face.

"These guys saved our butts." Sakura answered with looking at her cut hair with a sad expression. Ino smirked at her former best friend as she adjusted the wounded Lee on her shoulder. '_Look at Sakura, bluffing with that coy smile...as if we don't know we'd be dead without her and Sasuke-kun!' _Ino thought as someone jumped in front of her from the trees. Ino looked at the older kunoichi with surprise.

"Let me take him from here." TenTen said as she looked at Lee with a serious look on her face, just as soon as she had Lee in her possession, she started to shake some sense into him. "Lee! Are you alright?! Pull yourself together!!" TenTen raised her voice to the now conscious Lee. "Wha...?" Lee mumbled as Ino sweatdropped as she took in the sight.

"...Hunh...where did the Oto-nin go...?" Lee asked in confusion as he looked in every direction. "Sasuke and that girl scared them off!" TenTen answered in an exasperated tone. "...Oh..." was Lee's response.

"What were you thinking, going off half-cocked like that, alone?! Look at you! You're a mess!" TenTen frowned at Lee. "S-sakura-san needed me! Saving her was my sacred duty...as a man!" Lee answered quickly. TenTen frown deepened. '_Oh, for crying out loud!! If Lee had faced those guys by himself, with no distractions, he could have taken them!!' _TenTen thought.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" TenTen raised her voice again and Lee flinched back. "Your words are so sharp, if I try to answer back, I'll cut myself."

"Oi!!! I know you! Bushy brows." Naruto popped out of nowhere and pointed at Lee. "Don't you talk to Lee like that!" Sakura stood up and punched Naruto in the face, making fly backwards with the force she exerted. Kagome disappeared and reappeared where Naruto landed, catching him before he hit the ground. She put Naruto on his feet and glared at Sakura, who gulped and looked away quickly. Naruto just stared at Sakura. '_Did everyone...go crazy while I was unconscious?!" _Naruto thought confused why Sakura would defend bushy brows like that.

Sakura looked at the ground before looking at Lee quickly. "Lee...thank you." Sakura quietly said and Lee looked up in surprise. "Thanks to your help, I've made some kind of break through. My skills have been taken to a whole new level." Sakura gave Lee a large smile. Lee felt tears gathering in his eyes as he longingly thought '_Sakura-san.'_ "I am not worthy." Lee suddenly shouted and looked down. "It was Sasuke-kun! It seems so natural...that a member of the renowned Uchiha clan would be the one with powers so incredible...that he could rout those same Oto-nin who beat me senseless." Lee bowed in head in defeat.

Sasuke looked at Lee. _'What! Lee was beaten senseless?! I don't get it...were the Oto-nin really that strong?' _

"Sakura-san..." Lee's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. "The fighting lotus of Konohagakure will grow and flower again. Before we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I swear it!" Lee smiled at Sakura as she smiled back. "Yea..."

"Oh, Sakura! If you'd like...I'll help you trim your hair...to even up the ends!!" Ino called out as Sakura looked at her in surprise. She smirked slowly. "Well, aren't you sweet?"

Strands of pink hair fell to the ground as Ino trimmed Sakura's lop-sided hair with a single kunai. Ino leaned down next to her former best friend's ear. "That was a cheap trick...acting like you had to help him and get so close to Sasuke-kun!" Ino let her glare settle on her face. "What can I say? You snooze, you lose, Ino-pig!" Sakura smirked as she whispered back.

Neji looked at Sasuke, who was currently glaring at Naruto and Kagome, who were chatting happily. '_The Uchiha...by birth...and by his own abilities...he's a formidable foe.' _Neji shifted his pale eyes over to Kagome. '_She's an Uchiha as well, so this is Sasuke's famous sister who vanished mysteriously six years ago, but why appear now?'_

* * *

_**5 hours later**_

"Why are you really here, Kagome?" Sasuke glared at Kagome, who sat across from him on the ground. His fingers itched, he really wanted to touch her in some way, no matter how small, but he had to control himself for now, first, he needed answers. "What are you talking about? I saved you, didn't I? Anyways, shouldn't you just be happy to see me after six years?" Kagome shifted nervously on the ground, she hadn't thought of an excuse of why she was here, at least not yet anyways.

"Tch." Sasuke snorted, he was glad to see his sister, she looked even better in real life than his fantasies. Sasuke turned his obsidian eyes slowly to Naruto and Sakura, who were fishing for food, of course, the Dobe fell into the river, Sakura laughing loudly at the site. Sasuke turned his dark eyes back at Kagome, who was glaring harshly at the pink-haired kunoichi. Sasuke's eyes darkened, his fists clenched and he grit his teeth. Why the hell was Kagome looking at Naruto like that, she should only looking at him and him only._'Relax, it's only a matter of time, you just have to be patient.' _Sasuke released a breath slowly and a sinister smirk appeared on his face, he would become stronger than her and Itachi, kill Itachi and then restore his clan with Kagome.

The dark grin disappeared quickly as Kagome turned her head back to look at him, she suddenly smiled, her unusual blue eyes lighting up and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, oh gods! She was so beautiful, he had the sudden urge to just take her here and now, even with Naruto and Sakura watching them. His fists clenched until blood was streaming down his fists.

"What's wrong? Sasuke-nii?" Kagome's smile disappeared and she brought her hands up in worry, his hands were covered in thin streams of blood. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto loudly interrupted. "Oi, here's food!" Naruto dropped eight fish in pile in front of Kagome and Sasuke, startling the both of them. Naruto then sat down beside Kagome, who smiled back at as he gave a big grin. Sakura glared at Kagome with her green eyes, just who did this wench think she was! She may be Sasuke-kun's sister, or at least so she claims, but she didn't need to sit so close to him! Sasuke-kun was hers! Sakura sat as close as Sasuke-kun would allow her, which was not close as she wanted.

After about half an hour, and all the fish were eaten, the discussion became a bit more serious. "Ano sa, Ano sa, why are you here, Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly, catching Kagome off guard. She, again, shifted nervously, but she had thought of a passable excuse.

"Well...when I left Konoha, I lost my sense of direction and I could not find my way back to Konoha. I was really afraid, and then I was approached by three missing-nin, they attacked me...I think that they wanted to rape me...I don't really remember what happened next, but I remember a bright pink light and seeing red, after that I blacked out..." Kagome paused to look at the expressions on Team Seven's faces. Both Sasuke and Naruto had a look of utter rage after hearing that she was almost raped. Sakura had a look of both horror and fascination on her face.

"When I woke up, the three shinobi were lying against a tree, so I ran way before they could wake up. After a while of running, I ended up near a river, I realized something amazing, in the moment I was in danger, I activated my Sharingan!" Kagome stopped her story as Sakura and Naruto gasped, Sasuke said nothing and did not look surprised, in fact, he was expecting it.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can you show us!" Naruto eagerly sat foward, wanting to see the Sharingan on someone other than Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei. Kagome looked at him for moment, before smiling. "Of course I can show you." Kagome took in a breath before activating her Sharingan, her blue eyes bleeding a crimson red. Three tomoe formed in the red eyes, since she was stronger than Sasuke.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted, staring at her bloodline limit intensely, Kagome grinning back at him. Sakura just 'hmmph'd' before looking away, but not before mumbling 'Sasuke-kun's is better.'

Sasuke just stared emotionlessly, before stating "What happened next?"

All three of them just stared at him for a moment before looking back at Kagome, who sighed while deactivating her Sharingan. "Oh right...where was I? Oh yea, a bit after I found out I activated my Sharingan, a man approached me. I was scared, I remember that." Kagome paused for a minute, she was ordered by Orochimaru-sama not to tell anyone that she was his subordinate, so she obviously had to make up her story from here on out.

"He asked me what I was doing and where I was from. I didn't answer because I didn't trust him, being a shinobi and all. He asked me to go with him, and since I had nowhere else to go, I followed him." Kagome stopped as Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "That was stupid! You could've been killed!" Sasuke raised his voice above his usual quiet one, Sakura and Naruto staring at him in disbelief. Kagome only stared at him calmly, she knew that he'd have a outburst like this.

"What else could I do? I haven't eaten in a while and probably would've been killed by some missing-nin anyway, what could I have lose by going with him?" Kagome sighed and looked at Sasuke silently as he struggled to say something. "What happens next?" Naruto asked, making it sound like this was story one tells around a campfire.

"Oh right, I followed him and for the next six years, he trained me. We were travelling as we were training, so when we neared Konoha, I wanted to visit you, Sasuke-nii, Naruto-kun." Kagome looked up with a sincere smile on her face, making Naruto flush in pleasure and Sasuke shift nervously. Kagome suddenly asked with a questioning voice "Why are you out here anyway? Isn't this forest called the 'Forest of Death?'"

Kagome, of course, knew what they were out here for, but she had to act innocent as not to raise suspicion for herself. She really wanted to join Sasuke and become a citizen of Konoha again, but there were two things stopping her. First, Itachi was still out there, she could not forget what he had said to her in their last encounter, he said he would come for her, and she was scared to death of the threat, she stayed with Orochimaru, even though she knew that Itachi was even stronger than him and that was the reason Orochimaru left the Akatsuki.

The second reason was that even if she tried to betray Orochimaru, he would force her to stand by his side, and she hated him for it. The first moment that she gets, she will betray him and join and try to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru's greedy hands.

"We're here for the Chuunin exams!" Naruto loudly shouts, scaring off the nearby birds, scattering them into the sky. "Shut up!" Sakura screams at Naruto, before bringing her fist down, intending to hit Naruto on his head. She was suddenly forced to stop as Kagome's gloved hand grabbed her arm before she could strike Naruto. "Would you stop hitting him!" Kagome suddenly shouted, making Sakura flinch back. Sasuke lets out a breath before speaking up.

"We are still in the test, we shouldn't be wasting time, the exam is almost over." Sasuke said emotionlessly, looking at his comrades. "We need to get moving."

Naruto and Sakura took on a serious face before nodding slightly. Kagome smiled slightly before speaking up. "What should I do, then? If I go with you, would that be cheating since I am not even a part of this exam?"

"What? No, you have to come with us! I haven't seen you for six years!" Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand and she drew in a breath, she did not expect this, it only resolved that she would have to betray Orochimaru very soon. She also missed Naruto as much as she had missed Sasuke.

"But I don't want you to be disqualified because I am with you. You are going to that tower in the center of the forest, correct? I'll just meet you there after you are done with this...exam." Kagome stood up, she could sense Kabuto nearby, but she didn't know if he wanted to talk to her or was just spying on them. Team Seven also stood up and Kagome suddenly embraced Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, making them both blush a bit. Sakura frowned, feeling a bit left out. This was her team, and some new girl was just stealing them away!

Kagome released them and stated "We'll meet at the tower, promise?" She waited for Sasuke to nod his head. "Ja ne." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of chakra. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his teammates.

"The second exam started four days ago...right?" Sasuke paused as he waited for Sakura to nod, he knew that Sakura would be keeping track of the time. "And it began around 2:30 P.M...so it would be over in less than twenty-six hours." Sasuke stated as he looked at Naruto's and Sakura's reactions.

As Sasuke stopped, Sakura took the lead. "A lot of teams must of finished by now...which means..." Sakura looked at Naruto, who looked like he was not even listening. "People will be getting desperate." Sasuke finished Sakura's sentence. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a worried look on her face.

"I'm worried that...there might not be any Ten scrolls left." Sakura said, looking down at the ground. "What do you mean, Sakura?" Sasuke looked at pink haired girl questioningly. "Well, the second exam is only to last five days...and four days have already elapsed. That's eighty percent of the test time." Sakura took a minute to take a breath.

"Since you need both scrolls to pass, a maximum of thirteen teams will succeed. There are twenty-six teams of three competing...and only thirteen of each scroll, heaven or earth. And...that was before...that Orochimaru guy who attacked us...and burned our Ten scroll." Sakura stopped to take in the reactions of her teammates. Naruto looked up, it looked like he was finally paying attention and Sasuke mumbled "Which means that..."

"...At that point...the number of teams that could possibly pass the test dropped to twelve. And we have no way of knowing if all twenty-five of the other scrolls survived either. As soon as one of either type of scroll is destroyed...one scroll of the other type automatically becomes useless..."

Naruto did not say a word.

Sasuke bent his head. "We split up from the rest of the teams from Konoha...and have been resting for these last five hours."

Sakura nodded and finished. "We'll have to widen our search...to make up for lost time. Even though we just had wasted those hours with that girl." Sakura mumbled the last part, but both Sasuke and Naruto heard and turned their glares to the now sweating kunoichi.

"The next enemy we meet...could be...our last chance!!" Sasuke grit his teeth at his bad luck, if only he was on a different team. Naruto, he could stand and even felt fond of him, but he was just so weak. Sakura, on the hand, he couldn't stand. All she did was flirt with him and almost never trained, her smarts was the only good thing about her, she wasn't even all that pretty, he couldn't believe that she thought she had a chance with him. No, that spot was reserved for Kagome.

Sasuke got to his feet. "I'm going to get some water." And he walked away.

Sakura sighed and Naruto looked down at the scroll with a thoughtful expression. He grabbed it with his hand and lifted it to his face. "Oi, oi." He whispered to Sakura, who looked at him with a confused expression.

"There's another way to get a Ten scroll. And we won't even have to throw a punch!" Naruto smirked as he thought of his genius plan. Sakura looked at him, startled. "How?"

Naruto reached for his pouch and dumped out all his empty scrolls. Sakura seemed to finally catch on. "N-no way...!" She gasped as he smirked at her. "Yes...this way. If it's scrolls they want, I got a million of 'em. Ninjutsu manuels, recipes for poisons, blank scrolls for taking notes...a few brush strokes here, some decoration there, and one of these can pass for a ten scroll in no time."

Sakura stared at him blankly for a few seconds before turning serious. "W-wait just a minute!! Even if you could make the outside look the same, we have no idea what the inside of the scrolls look like...or what's written inside them!!! The minute they open it, we'll get busted, you idiot!" Sakura shouted as she pointed her finger at him.

"Well, usually...these things have some kind of cryptic password written in them that doesn't make sense until you bring both pieces together. So...yeah! You probably need that password to get into the tower at the end of the exam! I bet you that's it!" Naruto slammed his fist against his other hand, impressed with his own smarts.

"So what?! We never saw the inside of the Ten scroll in the first place, so there's no telling what it said! It's no use even trying to make a fake!!!" Sakura was secretly impressed with Naruto's rare bout of intelligence, but now was not the time!

Sakura, of course, quickly jumped to another conclusion. '_To think that proud look on his face fooled me into expecting him to actually come up with something! But he is such an innocent...and so dumb!' _Sakura thought, fed up with Naruto.

"But what if...we could use what we do have to deduce its contents...?" Naruto spoke up again, quickly over his depression that Sakura put him down yet again. Sakura looked up anxiously. "This earth scroll..." Naruto was cut off.

"No...don't even say it...!" Sakura looked at him wide-eyed, she knew Naruto was stupid, but she didn't think he was this stupid.

"...It holds the secret...I'm gonna open it!" Naruto picked up the scroll with a nervous look on his face. "NO!!!" Sakura quickly brought her fist up and punched Naruto. "Itai!" Naruto fell back to the ground with the force. "Have you forgotten the rules, you idiot!? We were told never to look inside the scrolls, not for any reason...not until we reach the tower!" Sakura screamed with her loudest voice.

"But we're in deep dung as it is!" Naruto whispered and caught Sakura's attention. Naruto rubbed his blond hair where Sakura hit him. Naruto picked up the scroll and Sakura shuffled closer, both had a nervous expression. Naruto's hands shook and he fumbled with the scroll.

* * *

"Kabuto-sama, what are you doing here? Did you want to talk to me? Or, are you here to spy on Sasuke?" Kagome asked, shifting into a more comfortable position on a branch of a tree. "What makes you say either of things, Kagome? Maybe I am here to make sure that Naruto passes this exam. I met him earlier, he is a very intriguing boy." Kabuto looked up at Kagome and smirked.

Kagome sat up, a pissed look on her face. "Oh, don't give me that crap! I know that Orochimaru-sama wants him dead! He doesn't want the Akatsuki to get their hands on him! The only reason he's still alive is because I requested it!" Kagome snarled, jumping off her branch and onto the ground, glaring at Kabuto.

"Heh, alright, you caught me! You're right, I am here to spy on Sasuke-kun. To make sure that he passes the second exam, at the least." Kabuto smiled in a mocking sort of way, which only fuelled Kagome's anger even more. Kabuto took the grin off his face and took on a more serious one. He looked over to the right, to the clearing of the trees, to where Naruto and Sakura sat, shaking with the scroll.

"Well, it seems that they really are going to open it, I better interfere before they do something stupid." Kabuto gave Kagome one last smirk, before jumping out into the clearing before Kagome could say anything. "...Man, I really hate him..." Kagome mumbled before disappearing in swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat, sweat pouring down their faces. "Alright...I'm going to do it..." Naruto mumbled and gripped the edge of the scroll, ready to rip it open. He gasped as a gloved hand gripped his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto kneeled before them, his silver head bowed. "Don't you remember the rules?"

Sasuke snapped to attention as he walked towards their makeshift camp. There was a person kneeling in front of Naruto and Sakura. "An enemy!!" Sasuke ran foward.

The small campfire crackled slowly as the few moments passed by, Sasuke now having an explanation, snapped at Naruto and Sakura. "...You're hopeless! I can't turn my back on you for a minute!"

"That was close..." Kabuto stated, as he put his gloved hands on his hips, giving a stern look towards Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura lowered in head in an apology. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto said nothing, just squinted in his eyes in his usual fox-like way. "'This who disobey the rules...will find themselves in a situation where they will be forced to withdraw from the exam'" Kabuto said, the light glinted off his glasses, giving him an eerie look.

"Last time I took this test, everyone who peeked at the scrolls...was hit in the eye with a spell of hypnosis the moment they looked inside. They all lay unconscious here in the Forest of Death until after the exam was over." Kabuto explained to the genin, Sasuke frowning at him.

"Your name is Kabuto, isn't it? What are you doing wandering around by yourself?" Sasuke asked with suspicion, not trusting this shinobi. "Well...I wasn't after your scroll, if that's what your implying." Kabuto smirked at him in that annoying mocking way.

"Probably not...or you could have just stolen it from Naruto right then. But you're still after the heaven scroll too, aren't you?" Sasuke slightly shifted into a more defensive position. Kabuto immediately saw this, and brought up in hands in a surrendering motion.

"Nope...I've already got a set. But I got separated from my team. I'm on my way to join them at the tower now." Kabuto took out his two scrolls and twirled them in hands almost mockingly.

'_What?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief, he was lucky, a shinobi with a heaven scroll was standing right in front of him. "See you around." Kabuto turned around and started in the direction of the tower. "WAIT!" The voice echoed around the clearing, scaring off the birds in the trees. Kabuto smirked in dark way, his back still turned to the three, so they couldn't see the sinister smile, this was exactly what he was counting on. "Fight me!" Sasuke shifted into an offensive stance.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Kagome stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage, smiling awkwardly. The old man was looking at her with wide eyes, pointing a shaking finger at her. "Y-you're..." He mumbled, the pipe he was usually smoking had fallen to the desk in a clatter. "Yea, it's me..." Kagome shifted her foot nervously, she had changed out of the ANBU uniform and into a simple black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, a long sleeved white shirt underneath and a white skirt with bandages wrapped around her calves.

The Hokage cleared his throat and sat back up in his chair, he was supposed to meet with the Kazekage in a few minutes on the status of the second test of the Chuunin exam, but he supposed he could delay. "Konoha had assumed you were dead or kidnapped, where have you been these past six years? And why did you not return to Konoha?" The Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow, he had never expected to see this young Uchiha again.

The council would have a field day when they would hear of this, two Uchiha's under Konoha's control, and at that thought, he suddenly did not want to tell the council about this.

"I...was with someone, he trained me...these past six years...I didn't know his name...he never told me. But I left him and...came here...I guess." Kagome felt the sweat dripping down her face, she found it a lot harder to lie to the Hokage of her former village.

Sarutobi sighed, and asked, even though he knew that wouldn't be easy, he knew the council immediately would want to train her, since she was technically an orphan. He had denied for them to train Sasuke and put him on a Genin team, but if Kagome became a citizen of Konoha again, she would be placed in the council's decision.

"Have you considered becoming a Konoha citizen once again?" Sarutobi placed his chin on his folded hands as he watched the girl's facial expression. It seemed to be pure shock. "D-do you really mean that?" Kagome did not expect to be asked to become a Konoha citizen again. She frowned, she had to think of a plan, she could not allow anyone to know that she was Orochimaru's subordinate. She wanted to betray Orochimaru the first chance that she gets, and this was that chance.

"There's something I have to tell you first."

* * *

"Congraulations to you all...on passing the second exam!!" The Hokage spoke to the twelve teams that passed the test. The majority of the teams that passed were from Konoha and he was proud of that. Especially since half the Konoha-nin just recently graduated from the academy.

Maito Gai looked up and smirked at his rival, after seeing Team Seven. "Your students made an impressive showing! I wonder how much of it was dumb luck...not that it matters. My team is bound to knock them out in the next round." Gai smirked again as Kakashi appeared not to listen. "At the next level, it will be all about their abilities...or lack thereof. Aw, well...sometimes being young is all about learning to deal with heartbreak, eh, Kakashi?" Gai looked over at Kakashi, who suddenly seemed to notice that Gai was talking to him.

"...Huh?...I'm sorry...did you say something?" Kakashi looked over at Gai with his one visible eye. Gai cleched his fist and his teeth. '_Heh...good one...as annoying as ever.Kakashi...you always did try to get under my skin with aloof act!'_

Over to Team Gai, who looking at the competition with calculating eyes. "Wow, so that's Gai-sensei's archrival. Man, he beats Gai-sensei hands down in the looks department." Tenten mumbled the last part, hoping that Lee did not hear that last comment. It appears that he did not. "None of the other teachers are as cool as Gai-sensei, not even close!!" Lee said loudly, drawing Neji's and TenTen's attention, though, they did not comment.

"Just wait, Gai-sensei!!! I'll make you proud!" Lee clenched his fists, he couldn't wait until the third test started. Neji looked over to where Team Seven was standing, narrowing his pale eyes at Sasuke. '_And UchihaSasuke made it...?' _Neji thought with contempt and without surprise.

Over to the Suna team, where Gaara, Temari and Kankurou were standing. Temari looked over at the teams that passed the second test. '_Amazing...there were twenty-six three-man teams at the start, and only seven teams finish.' _Temari thought with irritation, seven teams was still too much in her opinion. She then shifted her attention to her younger brother, Gaara. An uneasy look fell onto her face, Gaara seemed to be shifting constantly, like something was bothering him.

Baki, who stood with all the Jounin, was the team leader of the Suna siblings. He frowned, looking at Gaara. '_So you came through without a scratch after all, Gaara...'_

Yuuhi Kurenai, teacher to Team Eight, looked at them with an almost anxious look. _'Akamaru's acting strange...'_

Akamaru, a ninken and partner to Inuzuka Kiba, was currently hiding in Kiba's jacket, shaking and whimpering. Kiba looked down and then at the Suna trio, who Akamaru was pointing out. _'Those guys from the Sand Village...'_ Kiba growled subconsciously, he remembered how dangerous those shinobi, after witnessing their power, or more specifically , the red-head's, power back in the forest.

Hyuuga Hinata, fumbled with her fingers, her pale eyes looking at Naruto with admiration and a small smile upon her face. _'Naruto-kun passed, too...I'm so glad! Yay!'_

Aburame Shino currently had no thoughts. '...'

Sakura looked over at the other teams that had passed, and something had definitely caught her attention. _'What the...?! All of the applicants from Konoha are here!' _She thought with disbelief, what are the odds on that? Naruto's loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, check it out! Hokage-ojii-san, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and even that mega-brows guy are all gathered together! It's like a dream team!" Naruto grinned in fox-like way.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke hummed, bringing his hand up to his neck, where the curse mark gave off dull throbs. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." He mumbled.

* * *

Kagome stood on the upper decks of the arena in the shadows, where the Hokage ordered her stay here, as not to be seen. She had told him a very watered-down version of Orochimaru's plans, but she had totally left herself out of it, she did not tell him that she was a part of the Sound. She, herself, didn't really think that she was a part of that village, she refused to wear the Hitai-ate. Kagome had told him that she stumbled across Konoha and a secret meeting between Suna and Oto in a clearing near Konoha. She knew if she told the Hokage that she was a part of Orochimaru's team, that her chances of rejoining Konoha were that much slimmer.

And if the Hokage did find out, well then, she was willing to die fighting against Orochimaru and his plans to destroy Konoha and take over Sasuke's body.

Kagome broke out of her thoughts as Kabuto raised his hand and forfeited, as Orochimaru had ordered him to do. She frowned, that medic-nin followed the snake-like Sannin like a dog. _'He really is Orochimaru's bitch.' _Her eyes locked on the arena intently, smiling a bit when the matches started to begin, she could not wait to see who Naruto went against.

The first match stated that Uchiha Sasuke went against Akado Yoroi, who Kagome knew was pretending to be a Konoha-nin, when he secretly was an Oto-nin.

Kagome watched Sasuke intently, he seemed to grabbing at his neck very often, but she did understand. When Orochimaru gave her a curse mark, it bothered her for about three months, and she knew that Sasuke had just recently acquired his curse mark. She knew there was a way to get rid of the curse mark, with the use of her pink chakra, but she currently wasn't strong enough for that, but when she was, she would get rid the curse mark on her and on her brother, it was just a bother and it limited the use of the Sharingan.

She watched the match with a glazed look on her face, she thought it was rather boring, even if Sasuke was her brother and she should be cheering for him, but that was just pointless, she knew he would win. Her blue eyes gained an interested hue as the curse mark seemed to gain control for a moment but at the last second, Sasuke pushed it back. She smiled, she knew Sasuke was strong enough to overcome the mark.

Her interested look lingered as he used a technique called '_Shishirendan_ Barrage of Lions'

She had never seen that Taijutsu before and she knew that was not an Uchiha clan technique, the Uchiha clan specialized in their Doujutsu, the Genjutsu that came naturally with it and a bit of Ninijutsu. She shivered as she thought of Itachi, she knew that he was a prodigy at them all.

Kagome broke out of her scary thought and paid attention once again. Sasuke was declared the victor. He collapsed to the ground and would have fallen to the ground if not for the Jounin that casually appeared behind Sasuke, who fell onto the Jounin's leg. The Jounin was talking to Sasuke, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The Jounin was reading a little orange book while doing all this.

'_What? Who's that? Is that Sasuke-nii's sensei? If it is then it is the HatakeKakashi I've being hearing all about? He supposedly had the Sharingan as well, and is known as the Copy Ninja because of it.'_Kagome uncrossed her arms of her chest and paid a bit more attention as Sasuke walked away with the silver haired Jounin.

The next match was decided as Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino. Kagome looked on in disinterest. She didn't know how this 'Abruame Shino' was, nor did she really care. Zaku, for all she cared, could just die. She disliked him a lot; he was just too cruel for her tastes.

The proctor allowed them to begin, as Zaku began to taunt Aburame. The Konoha-nin said nothing. She was intrigued on how Aburame won the match, using insects to blow off one of Zaku's arm. '_Serve's him right.'_ Kagome snickered.

Zaku lost the fight immediately after, declaring Aburame Shino the winner.

The next match was Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankurou.

Kagome was vaguely aware of who Kankurou was. He was one of the two sons of the current Kazekage, or at least who _was_the Kazekage. She knew that Orochimaru killed him awhile ago and had been tricking the Suna for awhile.

She didn't even look as Kankurou used his puppets to win, she thought that was really boring.

The next match was selected as Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino.

Kagome, then looked up in interest, she wanted to see how Naruto-kun's and Sasuke-nii's teammate did. She vaguely knew Yamanaka Ino as well. Kagome recalled that she wanted to be friends with her and Sakura, but it just never happened, she had made friends with Naruto-kun, and that was good enough for her.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ground as Kakashi wrote some sealing symbols on his bare back with Kakashi's own blood. "That's it." Kakashi said as he finished with the characters. Sasuke only looked back at him. "Just a little longer and it all will be done."

Kakashi produced the correct hand signs for this particular sealing jutsu. '_Fujahoin_the Sealing of the Curse.'

Kakashi slammed his hand down on Sasuke's neck, all the blood characters zooming up Sasuke's back and into the curse mark. Sasuke groaned in pain and slumped to his hands and knees, where he panted harshly to gain back his breath. Kakashi looked down at his pupil.

"Even if the curse mark awakens again...the power of this Fujahoin seal should contain it. Sasuke...the foundation of the spell's power is in the strenghth of your own will. You have to want to work...and you must believe in your own power to control it. If you don't...the curse could have its way again." Kakashi stopped his speech as Sasuke slumped to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"You're so worn out, I barely recognized you." Kakashi spoke to himself and to the unconscious Sasuke.

"So...you've mastered the spells of sealing, Kakashi?"

Kakashi jolted back to attention, his one visible eye opening wide at the familiar voice.

"...Looks like you're all grown up."

Kakashi slowly turned around and looked at the figure behind him. "...You're..."

"It's been a long time." Orochimaru grinned a crazy smile.

"...Orochimaru..." Was all Kakashi could say.

"...Pardon my rudeness, Kakashi, but...I have no more use for you, Kakashi. I'm here about the boy behind you." Orochimaru's greedy yellow eyes fell on the unconscious Sasuke. "What do you want with Sasuke...?" Kakashi questioned, a very serious frown formed under Kakashi's mask. "Oh, you know how it is...three people have something...and a fourth has just got to get it, too!" Orochimaru said, letting a hint out.

Kakashi said nothing, he knew what Orochimaru was talking about, the Sharingan, no doubt. But he had said three. The only known people who have the Sharingan were Sasuke and the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi. So who was the third? Was it himself?

"You haven't had it for very long yourself, you know. Know what it is yet?" Orochimaru smiled mockingly.

Okay, scratch that, it wasn't himself. Kakashi could not come up with who else had the Sharingan, unless another Uchiha survived the massacre other then Sasuke, but...who? Kakashi thought desperately.

"It's...the Sharinagn!!" Orochimaru broke Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"I must possess...male Uchiha blood!" Orochimaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi choked on air. Male Uchiha blood? But does that mean that Orochimaru already had Uchiha blood with him? The only female Uchiha Kakashi could come up with was...but she was assumed dead! How could this be?

Kakashi steadied his breathing, he had to stall for time! "What do you need it for...?" Kakashi clenched his fists.

"...The newly created village of Hiding of Sound...Otokagure...that is my home, you see...it is becoming clear?" Both shinobi narrowed their eyes at each other.

"So it's just your greed...and delusions of grandeur." Kakashi stated and Orochimaru slightly nodded. "I suppose you could say that..." Orochimaru paused for a minute.

"I wish to revive the Uchiha clan!" Orochimaru laughed as a crazy glint sparkled in his eyes.

Kakashi widened his eyes, so his guess was correct. "Then you must have Uchiha Kagome under your wing!!"

Orochimaru only smiled insanely.

* * *

Kagome watched Naruto's face from the shadows as they watched Sakura and Ino knock each other out. They both flew a few feet from the force of each other punch.

"Woah!" Naruto gasped as the proctor announced this as a tie. As soon as Sakura and Ino were cleared from the arena, the next match was decided as TenTen vs. Temari.

The match was over quickly, as TenTen's weapon's were no match for Temari's winds.

Kagome perked up in interest as Naruto's match finally came up.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

She didn't know who Inuzuka Kiba was either, but Naruto had better win, she knew of his dream to become Hokage and becoming a Chuunin was one step closer.

Kagome stood forward as the proctor started.

"Begin!!"

A/N: Yo, minna! Chapter five is finally done! I had gotten a new laptop for my birthday, which was on the 23rd, so it took me a few days to write this. I also gotten my first flame as well, which does not surprise me, concerning the content of this fiction. But I couldn't stop laughing seeing how the person had actually read through this and took the time to review and even had the nerve to tell me to stop writing. Well anyway I am rambling, so I'll leave you with a vote, these are possible alternate chapters, so I just want to see which is more popular.

After Kagome betrays Orochimaru, and re-joins Konoha, Akatsuki kidnaps her

OR

Konoha finds out that Kagome is working with Orochimaru and exiles her, and in turn, joins the Akatsuki on her own free will

Please vote on which you like best, it most will likely become the summary for the next few chapters. Read and Review! Ja ne!


	6. Chunnin exams: part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Kagome stared on at the scene with wide eyes and a light red hue to her face. _'Naruto-kun won by…how embarrassing.' _Kagome thought, and then smiled. Naruto did not at all seem embarrassed at all by his method of winning. She looked up, and observed all the other people's reaction. All of them also had shocked looks on their faces.

'_I bet that they thought that Naruto-kun couldn't win against this Kiba.' _Kagome gave a large grin, she was very proud that Naruto had managed to win. She snapped her head up, feeling someone's eyes on her. Someone seemed to be watching her.

'_How did they notice me?' _Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, searching the room for the person. Her eyes widened a bit as she spotted him. It was the red-headed kid from Suna. _'How the hell did he notice me?' _Kagome clenched her teeth, her hands fisting. _'Oh right…he's one of them. His enhanced abilities could easily find me…' _Kagome thought, looking away from the Suna-nin.

The look he was giving just freaked her out too much, it was very similar to the one Itachi gave her the last time she had encountered him. She unconsciously shivered at the thought of her older brother. _'Sheesh…I gotta stop thinking about him…' _Kagome shook her head, ever since she came back to Konoha, she had been thinking about Itachi much more often. _'Maybe, it's because…I am in…Konoha.'_Kagome sighed, desperately wishing she could be a citizen once again. _'And I can be…if my plan goes accordingly…' _Kagome sighed again, and looked down at the scene.

Naruto had moved off the floor, and was back up in the stands. A new match was also starting. Some guy named Nara Shikamaru against Kin Tsuchi.

'_She could die to, for all I really care…' _Kagome thought vaguely, she thought that particular Oto-nin trio was weak. She wondered how they even became Oto-nin in the first place, Orochimaru's standards were pretty high. _'I bet they're only pawns for Orochimaru's plans…' _She blinked, she didn't know the finer details of her master's plans, but she did know that he was planning to kill off the Sandaime Hokage, destroying Konohagakure in the process. She also knew that he was planning to take over Sasuke's body; the body that he was currently possessing was soon to expire.

'_No…I won't let that happen…' _Kagome shook her head; her world would come crashing down around her if Orochimaru did successfully take over Sasuke-nii's body. Her brother was the person she loved most in the world; he knew the exact same pain that she did when Itachi killed their own clan.

She opened her eyes and looked down, and back at the match. It seemed that Nara Shikamaru had beaten Kin by some kind of shadow technique.

'_It's too bad I had my eyes closed…I could have copied that jutsu with my Sharingan…I bet that it could be really useful…' _Kagome sighed, now wishing that she had her eyes open. Her Sharingan unconsciously activated, maybe she would see some more techniques that she could copy. She sighed, these matches were getting a bit boring though, now that both Sasuke and Naruto had completed their matches, it really did seem pointless to stay and watch the rest of them.

'_If I leave now…I bet the Jounin will notice me…' _Kagome sighed, watching with interest as Sasuke-nii's sensei appeared behind Sakura, a weary look on the visible part of his face. _'What's he up to?'_Kagome thought, moving back into the shadows. She had also noticed with relief that Gaara was no longer looking in her direction, and now was looking at the match with a look of bloodlust. She would stay until after his fight, she wanted to see how strong a Jinchuuriki could actually be. She would leave with caution after that.

Her eyes lighted in an interested hue as the next match was declared as Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji.

'_That's right…I remember the Hyuuga clan. They were the Uchiha clan's rivals…' _She thought vaguely, remembering her Tou-san saying that she never ever should come into contact with them. A flash of pain crossed her crimson Sharingan eyes at the thought of her Tou-san.

Her eyes drifted back to the match. It seemed to go on forever, as the Hinata girl kept getting up, even as she was coughing up blood. Kagome frowned, as the Hyuuga kept on blabbering on about not being able to look uncool in front of Naruto. Her gloved hands gripped the railing tightly. _'Does she…like Naruto-kun?' _She thought jealously, she knew it was selfish, but she wanted Naruto-kun all to herself.

'_She can't really like Naruto-kun that much. I mean, if she did, she would've befriended him a lot sooner. Besides, there's no way Naruto-kun could like her back, especially with those weird Byakugan eyes. The Sharingan looks way better.' _Kagome thought snobbily, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't really be judging the girl like that, but she justified it by thinking the girl was a Hyuuga. It was only natural that she should be feeling this way, after all, she was an Uchiha.

She blinked as the four different Jounin, including Sasuke's sensei, stopped the Hyuuga boy from attacking the girl anymore.

'_Tou-san said that the Hyuuga clan almost could measure up to the Uchiha clan in strength, but judging after that girl's performance, they could never measure up to the Uchiha's.' _Kagome thought, sighing as they took the Hyuuga girl away on a stretcher.

She lowered her eyelids, looking at the scene with boredom. _'This is so…lame.' _She sighed, and leaned against the railings. She wanted to see the Jinchuuriki's fight.

* * *

Both Kankurou and Temari looked at their little brother warily; he was shivering in anticipation for his own match. Sweat dripped down both their faces at the bloodthirty expression on Gaara's face, lighting up his green eyes eerily. He gripped the railing tightly, narrowing his black outlined eyes.

He wanted blood, and he wanted it now.

He also wanted to know that girl who was hiding in the shadows.

The Ichibi no Shukaku was restless at the sight of her.

Kankurou sighed quietly, and looked back down at the arena. He was slightly impressed by the Konoha-ninja's performance.

'_But that Hyuuga Neji guy…you'd think he hadn't even been harmed…that he still has hidden reserves of strength…we've got to start planning ahead…to prepare for the final rounds…'_Kankurou sighed at the thought of Konoha's ninja, it seemed that they were stronger then first thought. _'Maybe I should gather information…that kid Naruto, he's an idiot…but I'd bet he would be a good place to start.' _Kankurou walked over to Naruto, who was standing on top of the stairs.

"Hey…" Kankurou spoke up, and grinned as Naruto looked back at him dumbly. "You're a funny guy…I like that."

Naruto made a face, snobbily turning his head away. "Well, you're not a funny at all…and I don't like that!"

Kankurou's face twitched. _'That miserable little…you are so dead the first time I get the chance.' _Kankurou thought darkly.

"What the heck do you want?!" Naruto bristled, not liking this Suna-nin near him.

"Well…you see…it's about that Hyuuga Neji guy…but…" Kankurou left out as Naruto bristled even more at the name.

"I'm gonna get that guy!" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, a sour look on his face.

Kankurou sighed, this blond was an idiot. "…Fine, fine…but that's not what I asked…"

"Now, then…" Hayate coughed into his hand, everyone looking up at his voice. There were only four people left to fight.

Gaara versus Rock Lee.

Kagome looked up in interest, it was about time. She would leave as soon as this match was over. She wanted to see how the Jinchuuriki would do against this person, 'Rock Lee.'

The Uchiha leaned over the railing, making sure that she was still hidden within the shadows. Her eyes watched intensely as the match began, the Rock Lee person was actually putting up a good fight, especially since his opponent was a Jinchuuriki. Her Sharingan eyes widened as he took off weights from his legs, his speed increasing by a ten-fold. _'He's even faster than I am!' _Kagome thought, astounded. Her speed was one of her best fighting abilities; she was probably the fastest shinobi in Otogakure.

She silently gasped, as Rock Lee turned desperate, using some technique that turned his skin red, and increased his speed even more. She blinked, as Gaara seemed to lose, but turning it around at the end, using his sand to crush Rock Lee's arm and leg. She moved back a bit, as Rock Lee's sensei (who was the exact image of Rock Lee) interfered.

'_Does his sensei care about him so much…?' _Kagome gripped the railing, blinking at her own thought. No one in Otogakure would ever put their comrade's life over their own. _'Well…Orochimaru-sama would save me…if it didn't endanger his own life…maybe Kabuto-sama would too…' _She sighed, there's no way that she'd ever give her own life to save either of those two. She shook her head, and looked back down at the arena.

Naruto was on the floor, looking at Rock Lee with concern, and then glaring at his fellow Jinchuuriki. It looked like he was about to attack Gaara, when Kakashi intercepted him, slinging an arm around Naruto's chest. It looked like they were talking, but Kagome couldn't hear them from where she was standing. The conversation ended when Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's blond head, and Naruto looked away grumpily.

Kagome sighed; there was only one match left. She had no desire to stay, and flashed out of the room with her chakra, not caring if the Jounin sensed her chakra.

She had to report to Orochimaru, on who won the preliminary matches.

* * *

"The preliminaries have safely concluded…and they will now proceed to the final rounds." Kabuto said, kneeling on the ground in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru only stared, and looked away from his subordinate, and glanced at a swirl of leaves that suddenly appeared. He smirked as his favourite subordinate stepped away from the leaves.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, it had been while since I have seen you…" Orochimaru purred, and Kagome nodded, blinking her blue eyes, she had deactivated her Sharingan as soon as she left the arena.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama…" Kagome said, glaring at Kabuto, who now stood up. It seemed that he had gotten to Orochimaru first. He gave her mocking smirk, and she bristled, turning her head away with an 'hmmph.'

"I assume Kabuto-sama has already reported to Orochimaru-sama then?" Kagome frowned, that was her job! Kabuto was just being a suck-up, like always.

Orochimaru nodded, turning to look at the green scenery. "How tranquil…or rather…how naively peaceful this nation had become…" Orochimaru vaguely stated, watching as two birds flew, chirping loudly.

Kagome blinked, not exactly knowing where her master was going with this. Most shinobi nations had not gone to war for at least ten years; the last war was when Kumogakure had declared war on Konoha. Kagome herself was still a resident of the village and the Uchiha clan was still alive.

"…While all the other countries are busy with military expansion races…" Orochimaru smirked at nothing, crossing his arms. Kagome quietly sighed, knowing that Orochimaru-sama was correct. All of the other hidden shinobi villages were expanding, especially the newly formed Otogakure. Orochimaru-sama usually took in nukenin who had betrayed their villages, or orphans who could be easily taught to obey the Oto.

'_Yeah…like Kimimaro-sama. Orochimaru must've brainwashed him good. He follows Orochimaru-sama even more obsessive then Kabuto-sama.' _Kagome thought, leaning against the wooden fence.

"So if we strike now…?" Kabuto questioned, and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked; she knew that it would be probably easy for Otogakure to beat Konoha. She hid back her smirk; it would be easy for Otogakure to beat Konoha _if _she didn't already tell the Sandaime half of what she knew of Orochimaru's plans.

"Well, yes…but I doubt it would it would be any fun to kill off the old geezer now…" Orochimaru sighed, answering Kabuto's unanswered question.

"…Are you so sure of yourself…?" Kabuto almost whispered, the light glinting off his glasses, hiding his eyes from view.

Kagome snapped her head up, what the hell was Kabuto doing? It was not a good thing to get on Orochimaru's bad side. She did once, when she mouthed him off before. She had gotten punished badly for it. She unconsciously shivered at the thought of that punishment, it was that horrible.

Orochimaru looked up at the medic-nin, a frown very apparent on his face.

"Soon, the powers of each hidden village will collide, and enter a fierce lengthy conflict…" Kabuto paused, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Otogakure, the Hidden Village of Sound, will be one of those villages involved…and you're planning to be the trigger of all that…?" Kabuto stated, looking away from Orochimaru.

Kagome only looked uncomfortably between the two.

"And to the end, that boy…he's a bullet, right?" The light disappeared from Kabuto's glasses, showing his eyes once again. "Uchiha Sasuke, was it?"

Kagome's head turned the very slightest.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto ignored Kagome's small reaction. "Heh…you're so disgustingly accurate…" Orochimaru smirked sinisterly, bowing his head slightly.

Kabuto only stared at his master. "…You still do not trust me, do you?" He questioned, sighing as if that were the most horrible thing in the world.

"You're my right hand man…is that not trust as in itself?" Orochimaru smirked, leaning back against the wall.

Kagome silently sighed; both were totally ignoring her all together.

Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru. "That's why…I was thinking of entrusting Sasuke-kun to you…"

Kagome snapped her head to the side, her eyes wide.

"The curse mark that I put on him…it seems to be sealed by that pesky Kakashi…" Orochimaru sighed fakely, as if it were a large bother.

Kagome blinked, Sasuke-nii's sensei had the power to seal the curse mark?

"Not that it's of much consequence…but before the darkness in his soul is extinguished…" Orochimaru smiled darkly. "…I want you to kidnap him."

Kagome silently gasped, Orochimaru never told her this!

"How unlike you…you're worried!" Kabuto looked like he was actually about to laugh.

Orochimaru nodded slightly. "There is something causing me a bit concern…"

Kabuto lowered his head, his silvery bangs covering his eyes. "You mean…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Orochimaru nodded again. "Normally…I would have killed him a long time ago…but since my favourite subordinate asked me not to…and how can I say no to my little Kagome-chan?" Orochimaru turned his head to look at the Uchiha. Kagome only smiled nervously back, she did not like where this conversation was going.

"Sasuke-kun's contact with the Nine-Tailed Fox child…is changing Sasuke-kun's purpose and his soul…" Orochimaru's turned his head to look at nothing. "Since Naruto-kun possesses so much influence over Sasuke-kun…I must separate them immediately…"

Kagome looked up; did Naruto-kun have that much influence over Sasuke-nii that he was actually changing his only purpose to avenge their clan?

"As soon as I can, I must stain him with my colours…" Orochimaru licked his lips with his tongue, shadows now covering over half his face.

Both Kagome and Kabuto did not comment.

After awhile, Kabuto broke the silence, the past conversation behind them.

"Kagome-chan…I noticed that you did not bring along your sword…" Kabuto said, now looking over to the female Uchiha.

Kagome blinked, slightly surprised that the conversation now revolved around her. "What are you talking about?…My sword is right here…" Kagome said confused, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword that was strapped to her back. The sword was a pure white.

(It looks like Kuchiki Rukia's sword from Bleach)

Kabuto smirked at the idiocy of the girl. "You know what I am talking, Kagome-chan. In fact, I had noticed that when we left Otogakure…" Kabuto trailed off, and Kagome frowned, now knowing what he was talking about.

"So? What about it?" She bristled.

"You know that sword is a large part of our plan…and since you are the only one who can use it…I brought it here to Konoha with me…" Kabuto smirked at the angry look on Kagome's face.

Kabuto brought out a scroll from his pouch, and unravelled it. A majestic sword appeared in Kabuto's hands. He slightly winced as the sword sparked in his gloved hands, burning through the material. Orochimaru smirked at the pained face on Kabuto's face.

Kagome huffed, and quickly took it out of the medic-ninja's hands. "What are you? Stupid? You know that only I can use this sword…" Kagome growled, though internally she was grateful to Kabuto. Since she was hoping to stay in Konoha after Orochimaru's plans, she didn't want to go back to Otogakure to get her sword. It was one of a kind, no one had ever heard of a sword as such the one she had in her possession.

Kabuto frowned at the 'stupid' comment, and was about to retort, when Orochimaru cut him off.

"Kagome-chan…I understand that this is your former village…how is your visit so far?" Orochimaru obviously wanted them to drop the 'sword' subject.

Kagome blinked at the abrupt change in conversation, before grinning widely. "Oh, it's great! Look! I even got a souvenir!" Kagome eagerly reached into her pouch on her waist, and pulled out a little orange book.

Kabuto widened his eyes at the book. "I-is that…?" He stuttered, people under eighteen were banned from reading a book like that.

"Yeah! I was wondering why people like this book so much, so I stole it from some guy." Kagome giggled, she still did not know why people liked it so much. The majority of the book was about sex. She did know what sex was; after Orochimaru did not tell her, she read one of Kabuto's medical books on human anatomy. Personally, to her, sex did not sound so appealing. In fact, it sounded like it was painful, especially since the male would have to stick _that _into the female part.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be reading something like that?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up higher his nose. A light red hue could be seen on his face.

"I think I'm mature enough to handle this." Kagome bristled; she was more mature than the average thirteen-year old kunoichi.

While all this was going on, Orochimaru smirked, amused by the argument. He didn't really care if Kagome read smut; it may teach her a few things for the future that could of use to him, espcially after he took over Sasuke's body. His eyes lit up in a greedy hue as he glanced at the female Uchiha.

Kabuto smirked, the red hue now gone from his face. "You really think that you're that mature? Then who came screaming to me that you were dieing when you first had your menstrual cycle?" Kabuto almost laughed at the mortified look on the young Uchiha's face.

Kagome almost fell from her sitting position on the fence. Her face lit up in a light pink hue. _'Why the hell would he bring that up?' _She thought angrily, too choked to say anything. She was also mortified that he would bring that up in front of Orochimaru.

She quickly leapt off the fence and fisted her hand, ready to punch the living daylights out of the medical-ninja. Kabuto openly laughed, and easily dodged the clumsy attack.

Kagome growled, and got ready to leap after Kabuto, when a large arm wrapped around her, pulling her into a form much larger then her own. Kagome blinked, as Orochimaru brought his head close to her body.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Kagome-chan. It happens to all young women…" Orochimaru purred, and Kagome shivered as his warm breath puffed against her ear. She sighed, and cooled down her anger, nodding to Orochimaru as he pulled away from her.

She glared at Kabuto as he landed on the ground not far from her, openly mocking her with that smile.

"Whatever, I'm out of here…since Kabuto-sama already reported to Orochimaru-sama." Kagome grumbled, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto had amused looks on their faces, before the mood grew tense.

"Well, then…" Kabuto said, and started to walk away. Orochimaru smirked.

"If you want to stop me…" Orochimaru crossed his arms, and looked at Kabuto amusedly.

Kabuto stopped immediately, his whole body tensing.

"…Your only chance is to kill Sasuke-kun now!" Orochimaru stated, now that Kagome was gone, he could say things freely to Kabuto. He knew that she would be upset if she heard any of these things. Sasuke was, after all, her brother.

Kabuto widened his eyes, but did not say anything.

"There's no way you could kill me now…you are no stronger than Kakashi, so…" Orochimaru grinned at the look on Kabuto's face.

Kabuto only gulped quietly.

"Heh, I'm joking…now you may go. I'm putting my trust into you." Orochimaru dismissed his subordinate.

Kabuto smirked nervously, dark shadows covering his face before he disappeared in a flash of chakra.

Orochimaru stood there for a few moments longer, looking at the spot that Kabuto had stood, an amused look on his face, before disappearing himself.

* * *

Kagome leapt rooftop to rooftop in a black blur. Her Sharingan activated, her eyes searching the scenery intensely. She was searching for Naruto-kun. She would normally go to see Sasuke-nii first, but since he was unconscious in the hospital, it would be kind of pointless.

She giggled happily, as she spotted him, near some hotsprings. She quickly flashed over to the onsen, landing so lightly on her feet that Naruto did not actually hear her.

"You know, you shouldn't really peak into the springs, Naruto-kun. The girls inside might catch you!" Kagome snickered as Naruto turned quickly around, a large blush on his face.

"N-no, I wasn't peaking! Who said I was peaking!" Naruto stuttered, not even knowing who was behind him. Naruto blinked as he looked at the figure.

"K-kagome-chan!? What are you doing here? A-are you going to take a bath…?" Naruto trailed off at the last part, a dreamy look on his face as he thought about his female friend in a spring.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was just looking for you, Naruto-kun." She blinked as a disappointed expression appeared on his face.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" She asked, sitting down on a bench near an outdoor spring.

"Oh, me? I'm just waiting for my new sensei…" Naruto mumbled, throwing his arms behind his head, a grumpy look on his face.

Kagome tilted her head in a curious way. "Your new sensei? But I thought that Hatake Kakashi was your teacher…" Kagome asked in a questioning voice, she didn't know why he needed in new sensei in the first place. She sighed, she knew she should've stayed to watch the rest of matches, and whatever the Sandaime had to say after them.

Naruto shook his head. "No…all he wants to do is teach Sasuke-teme! I have to get this lame new sensei…" He trailed off, that Ebisu person was a closet hentai. What could be possibly learn from him?

Kagome coughed at the part where Naruto called her Nii-san a 'teme.' "Really? Who's your new teacher then?"

Naruto grumbled a bit, sitting down in the bench beside Kagome. "I don't even know his name…" He mumbled, not really even caring what his new teacher's name was.

"Oh…" Kagome said lamely, feeling a bit sorry for her friend. Sasuke-nii was probably only getting special treatment from Kakashi because he was an Uchiha. Most of the Uchiha's had natural talent, just as she did. She had surpassed Kabuto in medical jutsu's, her pink chakra had more healing abilities than normal chakra. Plus, she also had her special sword that only allowed her to use.

"…I'm sure he's a strong sensei then…" Kagome tried to cheer up Naruto, patting him on the back. Naruto only snorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right!" Naruto shouted, frowning. Why was it only about Sasuke-teme?

"I am offended that you would think such of me!" A loud voice answered Naruto's question, both Naruto and Kagome turning around. Kagome only sighed, she was only trying to cheer Naruto up, but this Jounin was weak. She could sense him coming a long time ago.

Naruto bristled at the Jounin, who appeared in front of them, his hands on his hips.

"We did you want to meet me here!? Are we gonna take a bath before training?" Naruto did not even greet the Jounin.

Ebisu pushed up his dark glasses. "No!" He said, looking at Kagome curiously. She only looked away casually.

"These hot springs are where we shall train!!" Ebisu looked back to Naruto and smirked arrogantly.

Ebisu walked over to the open air hot spring, gesturing for Naruto to follow. He did as Kagome stayed on the bench, resting her head on her arms, looking at them curiously. What kind of training could they possibly do with a hot spring?

"Now…here we are!" Ebisu pointed to the hot steaming water. Naruto only looked at it dumbly.

"We're going to train here? What the heck are we going to do?" Naruto asked, a skeptical look on his face.

Ebisu smirked, and pushed his dark glasses even further up his nose. "…We're going to…walk on water!"

Kagome sighed; he had her interested before he had said that, she thought had that he was going to teach Naruto-kun some kind of water technique, but walking on water? That was one of the more basic ninja techniques. _'Konoha isn't really serious about training their shinobi, if Naruto-kun can't even walk on water yet.' _She thought, a bit bored.

She tuned out as Ebisu began to explain the technique behind it, focusing chakra to the feet and stuff. She looked with half-lidded eyes as the Jounin gave Naruto-kun an example, walking on the hot water himself. She almost let out a snort; she could just as easily do that.

She watched as Naruto gave an attempt, and failing miserably. Kagome stood up, deciding to let Naruto and his lame new sensei some time alone. She really needed to visit Sasuke-nii.

"Naruto-kun, I have to visit Sasuke, I'll come see you as soon as I can." Kagome said, as she got Naruto's attention. She also was careful not call Sasuke 'nii' around this Jounin. He obviously didn't recognize her as an Uchiha, as she put on a black and red jacket over her black Uchiha shirt, as not to be recognized. She couldn't blow her cover just yet.

Naruto nodded a bit distracted, he really wanted to walk on the water.

Kagome smiled at Naruto's determination, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Kabuto looked down at Sasuke with an emotionless expression. He tightened his grip on the scalpel in his hand, before slowly lowering it towards Sasuke's throat. He looked up quickly, hiding the scalpel, just as Kagome appeared on the window. He did not want her to make a big scene.

Kagome blinked at Kabuto's presence in the room, suspiciously wondering why Kabuto was in the room in the first place. Maybe it was one of Orochimaru's orders?

"Kabuto-sama, what are you doing here?" She questioned, her fists unconsciously clenching.

He smiled at her in that mocking way. "Don't look so worried, Kagome-chan. I was only checking up on Sasuke-kun."

"And why, may I ask, are you doing that?" A voice pierced the air, and startled both Kagome and Kabuto.

They both snapped their heads towards the door, slightly surprised to see Kakashi standing there in a casual pose. Kagome stepped back in shock, her eyes wide. She couldn't be caught; it was an order from both Orochimaru and the Sandaime.

Kabuto cursed quietly, before stepping in front of Kagome protectively. He was ordered by Orochimaru to protect her with his life. Apparently, she was more valuable to Orochimaru then he was.

Kakashi looked at Kabuto as the medic-nin blocked his view from Kagome. So it was true, Uchiha Kagome was still alive, and she was under Orochimaru's command. He didn't know if he should kill her, or capture her alive. He quickly decided on the latter, an Uchiha was too valuable to kill. He had also decided not to tell the Sandaime just yet, the Hokage had too much on his mind already, with the Sound already in the Leaf village.

Kakashi frowned, it being hidden by his blue mask. "What do you want with Sasuke? Depending on the circumstances…I'll have to arrest and interrogate you." Kakashi only spoke to Kabuto, completely ignoring Kagome. He would deal with her after he dealt with Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked darkly. "I wonder if you can…?" The medic-nin challenged, pushing Kagome even more behind him. "…Someone like you…?"

Kakashi tensed, ready for a fight. "You want to test 'someone like me?'" Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, knowing that Kabuto was no ordinary Genin.

Kakashi quickly glanced behind, the sight of three ANBU lying on the ground confirming his suspicions. _'Every single one of the ANBU soldiers I had gathered…he slaughtered them all…and with such ease!' _

Kagome glanced behind from Kabuto, just noticing the ANBU shinobi dead on the ground. _'Kabuto killed all of those…? I didn't know he was so strong…ANBU rank is the third strongest rank that a shinobi can get…' _She thought, even if she was better than Kabuto at medical techniques, she had no doubt that he would still be able to beat her easily.

"You're…the son of…a Konoha medic-nin, right? A perpetual failure of a ninja…your name is Kabuto, correct?" Kakashi said, getting his identity right on the dot.

Kabuto stared at him for a moment. "…Next time, you should probably ready…at least ten guards." Kabuto smirked, completely ignoring Kakashi's question. He had to get out of here with Kagome uninjured. He knew that Orochimaru would punish him badly if Kagome was injured due to his carelessness.

"Just shut up and answer my questions." Kakashi's voice lowered dangerously, raising shivers up Kagome's back, he was getting a bit scary.

"And what if I refuse?" Kabuto narrowed his own eyes, his body also tensing.

"I'm the one asking the questions here…show some respect." Kakashi reached for his pouch. "Are you…in league with Orochimaru?"

Kagome tensed, a bit frightened. What if Kakashi was stronger than Kabuto? If he managed to kill Kabuto, then would he kill her too? She backed up slowly at the thought.

"If you arrest me here, right now, you might never be able to prove my connection to Orochimaru…no matter what kind of torture or Genjutsu you inflict upon me, I won't spill a single secret…" Kabuto smirked, glancing behind him slightly at Kagome. "And besides, I don't really like confrontations…"

Kakashi caught the glance; it looked like Kabuto was protecting the Uchiha girl. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"It'll all come out eventually, so…why don't you just let it go for now?" Kabuto waved his hand, dismissing Kakashi altogether.

Kakashi closed his eye wearily. "You…you're just a selfish little brat, aren't you?" He sighed, tensing even more.

Kagome didn't say a thing in the tense atmosphere, very glad that the two elite shinobi ignored her completely. She quickly glanced at Sasuke, worried when she listened to his shallow breathing behind the oxygen mask. If Kakashi didn't show up, she could've healed him easily.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai, pointing it directly towards Kabuto. "…You shouldn't mock your superiors."

Kabuto also pulled out a kunai, smirking as the light glinted off his glasses. "You won't just release me, then?" He sighed, gripping the blade tightly.

"You know the laws of this village…how spies are dealt with. You're acting awful smug, considering…that the circumstances are in my favour…" Kakashi tensed as Kabuto suddenly pointed his kunai above Sasuke's throat.

Kagome widened her eyes, almost making a noise in the back of her throat. She was scared to death, what if Kabuto killed Sasuke to get them out of this situation?

Kabuto glanced at a dead ANBU soldier, smirking as he thought of an escape plan, bringing his kunai from Sasuke's throat unconsciously.

Kakashi saw this, and took his chance to knock the kunai out of Kabuto's hands, making sure that the Uchiha girl was at safe distance away, he didn't need for her to get hurt. Kakashi easily knocked Kabuto on the floor. The Uchiha stepping back in fright, her back completely against the wall, trying her best to avoid the fight.

Kakashi looked behind him as one of the dead ANBU suddenly jumped to his feet. The ANBU quickly sprinted to the door, and stopped as one of Kakashi's clones blocked the entrance. "A shadow clone?" A muffled voice sounded behind the ANBU mask, his head turning back and forth between the two Kakashi's.

While the Kakashi's were busy blocking the ANBU from escaping, another dead ANBU soldier twitched on the ground, quickly leaping to his feet. Kakashi cursed as he fell into Kabuto's trap.

The ANBU soldier grabbed the Uchiha female, who was looking on at the scene with wide eyes, picking her up bridal style.

The ANBU quickly broke the window, jumping out as Kakashi rushed over, looking out with contempt.

The ANBU looked back, Kagome still in his arms. Kabuto smirked at Kakashi as he took off the animal mask, and quickly bounded away from Kakashi's sight, taking the Uchiha with him.

Kakashi sighed, looking back as the decoy ANBU fell to the ground. "Amazing…" He stated, kneeling down by the Kabuto look-alike. _'Just as I thought…Shikon no Jutsu…the Art of Dead Souls, used to temporarily restore a heart beat and manipulate a corpse…he surgically altered the face…to make it resemble his own…!'_Kakashi thought, looking at the corpse, amazed. _'I'm impressed…he was so thorough in his deception that he even erased the corpse's odour…and he stilled his own heartbeat…disguising himself as one of the ANBU soldiers he had killed…to allow his escape.' _Kakashi stood up.

"The influence of his adoptive father, the chief of the medical corps, is obvious…in the way he enjoys trifling with corpses…" Kakashi mumbled, frowning at the talent of the medic-nin. _'His moves would put the undertaker squad to shame…if such a talented ninja is working under Orochimaru, then…' _Kakashi sighed, hoping that all Orochimaru's servants were not this strong.

"…And he got away with Uchiha Kagome…" He closed his eye wearily; he would have to report to the Hokage about this confrontation. He wasn't sure if he should keep the information he knew about Uchiha Kagome a secret anymore.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Kabuto shouted at Kagome, who only looked away nervously.

"…You don't have to yell at me…" Kagome mumbled, kicking the dirt with her sandal.

Kabuto let out a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he should punish her. Orochimaru did give him the authority to punish Kagome if she behaved in an undesirable way. She did, she was not to be seen by any of the Konoha-ninja at all.

He looked at her, and sighed. He would let her go this time, but if she did get into a situation like she just did, then he would have no choice but to punish her.

"I won't punish you this time, but if you get into a situation like that again…the punishment would not be to your liking…" Kabuto's voice lowered dangerously at the last part, watching as Kagome nodded vigorously.

"I promise I won't do anything like that again!" Kagome stiffly said, she had no desire to be punished by Kabuto. While his punishments weren't as bad as Orochimaru's, they were still pretty bad.

Kabuto only stared at suspiciously, before nodding impatiently. "Make sure that you don't." And with that, Kabuto disappeared from her sight.

Kagome sighed, slightly glad that she managed to get out of a punishment. "Sheesh…and all I did was visit Sasuke-nii…and he wasn't even awake." She mumbled, frowing. Maybe she just should've stayed to watch Naruto-kun train with that lame Jounin.

"I'm just going to rest for awhile…" She sighed, disappearing to find a tree to sleep in.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the far away ground in fear. He was falling and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. It was all that Jiraiya's fault that he was going to die.

First, the Sannin appeared, spying on the girls in the hotsprings, knocking out Ebisu when he objected. Then, Naruto had demanded the old man for him to train himself, since he had knocked out his new teacher. The old guy denied him, but Naruto had bothered him until the Sannin agreed.

Then, Jiraiya had punched him in the stomach for no apparent reason, making up the excuse that he had tapped his pressure points, relaxing them. Naruto did see the results though; he was able to walk on the water with ease.

And then, Jiraiya had asked him about some other chakra. Naruto blinked at that, wondering how the Gama Sannin knew about his red chakra. The old man had asked him to activate it, but Naruto could not, no matter now hard he tried.

The old man also forced him to sign some summoning contract. Apparently, the Yondaime Hokage had also signed the same contract. Naruto did not see the big deal about the contact, all he had could mange to summon was some small tadpole.

And finally, Jiraiya had knocked him out, waited for him to wake up, and then threw him over the edge of some cliff.

'_He's crazy!' _Naruto thought bitterly, as he tried to grab on a ledge with his chakra filled hands. It didn't work as he slipped off again; the rocks were just too slippery.

His blue eyes widened as he realised how fast he was falling. _'At this rate…I'm really going to die!' _He thought, terrified at the thought.

'_Gonna die…' _he thought, his pupils dilating.

'_Die!'_Was the last coherent thought before he closed his eyes.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, realising that he was no longer falling. "What…?" He mumbled, looking at the sewer like scenery. He tensed as a loud rumbling growl pierced through the hall.

He followed the noise, his hand on the wall. "This feeling…it's that red chakra…" He mumbled, walking into a room with no door.

He almost stumbled back in shock as he looked at the gigantic cage. _'What's this…?' _His blue eyes widened as the low rumbling growl seemed the come from behind the cage.

He glanced at the seal, before stepping back in shock as a figure appeared near the entrance of the bars of the cage.

Large crimson eyes lit up as white fangs flashed into a large twisted grin. The whole figure was glowing with the red chakra.

Naruto blinked in shock. _'He's huge…what is it?' _

The red eyes narrowed at him. _**'Kid, come closer.' **_The feral voice growled, sending shivers up Naruto's spine at the amount of venom in the voice.

Naruto walked closer, realising it was a foolish decision as giant claws pushed between the bars, just inches away from his face, pushing him down with the wind from the force of the attack.

'_**I want to devour you, but this gate will not open…' **_Kyuubi growled, hating this boy. He was the only force keeping him away from his precious miko. He narrowed his feral eyes at the boy. _**'It is a detestable seal…' **_

Naruto kneeled on all fours, looking back at the giant figure with shock. "You're…" He mumbled, as Kyuubi grinned darkly. "The Nine-Tails…" Naruto stood up, watching the sealed cage in fear and awe.

'_I see…so the red chakra was his.' _Naruto finally realised this.

The Kyuubi stared at his human container with contempt. _**'You came to me this time…why did you come here?' **_He growled, wanting nothing more than to kill this boy in the most painful way possible.

Naruto widened his eyes at the question, before frowning. Kyuubi caught this gesture and held back a growl.

"Hey, you dumb fox!" Naruto shouted, feeling brave that the demonic fox was behind a sealed cage. He smirked in a nervous way. "Since you're staying in my body, give me your chakra as rent!"

Kyuubi only stared at his human container, before lifting his fang-filled jaws in a laugh. He didn't know what this 'chakra' was, but he assumed it was his youki. _**'You're saying if that you die, I'm going to die as well?' **_He openly laughed at the boy. He was amused; the boy was as brave as his miko was.

'_**You have guts, blackmailing me like that.' **_The Kyuubi roared, letting a fraction of his power leak through the bars.

He watched as his power eagerly made its way to the human boy, wrapping around him. _**'Very well.' **_He snarled as the boy struggled against his dense youki.

'_**It's a reward for coming all the way here! I'll give it to you!'**_Kyuubi growled and watched as the boy disappeared from his own mind. The kid had better save them both.

* * *

Kagome sat up from her seat, looking in the distance with wide eyes. Her Sharingan unconsciously activated at the familiar power dancing in the air. "What…is that?" She mumbled, turning her head towards the direction the power seemed to be coming from.

She quickly looked down, as Sasuke moaned, a pained look on his face. She grabbed his hand, and let her pink chakra flow through his body. The pained look disappeared, and Sasuke stirred.

She blinked as he opened his obsidian eyes, instantly turning his head to look at her. "…Kagome…?" He mumbled, before sitting up quickly, his fatigue quickly fading.

"Sasuke-nii, do you feel alright?" Kagome asked without hesitation. She knew that she was disobeying orders from Kabuto, but she didn't care. She hadn't talked with Sasuke-nii since before the preliminaries. She also shivered slightly, if Kabuto ever caught her doing this, then she would be punished even more harshly than before, since she had promised that she would not disobey his orders.

"Yeah…" Sasuke grumbled, blinking at her activated Sharingan. Kagome noticed the look, and deactivated the Sharingan.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke asked, looking at his twin with an intense look. She had broken her promise; she never met him at the tower after the second exam.

"I'm not sure exactly…" Kagome admitted, not even noticing when Sasuke put his hand on her legs just below her skirt.

Sasuke couldn't resist, just seeing her in the short white skirt, the majority of her legs bare, except for the bandages wrapped around her calves. He liked the skirt, even though he knew that she must be wearing either shorts or bandages underneath it. She would not be able to fight otherwise, or at least with modesty.

Sasuke clenched his other fist at the thought at someone looking at Kagome's skirt, or what was beneath it. Only he got that option, and he wouldn't until they were at least fifteen/sixteen. Thirteen was way too young to be having any sexual relations.

Kagome noticed his tense form, looking at him with curiosity. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, tilting her head in way that Sasuke found 'cute.'

"Nothing…" Sasuke looked away from his twin, and frowned. He shouldn't be wasting time lying in bed, he really should be training. He had no idea who his opponent was in the final round. Hell, it might even be the dobe.

"Kagome…do you know who my opponent is…?" He asked hesitantly, looking back at his sibling.

Kagome blinked, and nodded. Kabuto had informed her earlier. "Yes, it's Sabaku no Gaara." She said, leaning back into her chair as Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs over.

"Crap…" He mumbled, cursing. There was something weird about that Suna-nin, he knew that Gaara was strong. "I have to start training…" He said, standing up from the hospital bed. Kagome only blinked at him.

"I have to find Kakashi…" He mumbled, before grabbing a new set of clothes beside his bed. He quickly stripped of the hospital clothes, Kagome only blushing and looking away. He put on a new set of clothes, different from the ones he usually wore.

(You know the clothes that Sasuke wears during the Chuunin exams)

"Kagome…I'll see you later." He quickly nodded to his sibling and jumped out the open window.

Kagome only blinked as the abrupt disappearance. She looked over at his discarded arm-warmers. She picked them up, before giggling. She used to wear Sasuke's clothes all the time before their clan was wiped out. She quickly slipped on the arm-warmers, thinking of happier times.

She sighed, and disappeared, she really needed to report to Orochimaru again.

She reappeared in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto, who seemed to be having a private conversation.

Orochimaru looked up and grinned. "Kagome-chan, Kabuto-kun just told me what had happened earlier. While he may have let you off, I'm not so lenient…" Orochimaru trailed off, and Kagome backed up slowly.

Scared to death of what kind of punishment she would get.

It was only her second one from the Snake Sannin.

Kabuto smirked behind Orochimaru, Kagome glaring at him for all her worth.

She sighed, and looked up in sky.

She could not wait for the final exam to begin. Her plan would commence, and hopefully it would go the way she wanted.

If it did, she would be a Konoha citizen once again.

A/N: Yo minna! Chapter six in finally out! The polls are in, and option one won! Kagome will be kidnapped by the Akatsuki. This is a bit random, but I've been thinking of adding Uchiha Madara to the pairing. This is only a fleeting thought, but I want to know what you people think. So vote.

Yes to adding Uchiha Madara to the pairing

OR

No to adding Uchiha Madara to the pairing.

I look forward to your reviews! Ja ne!


	7. Chuunin exams conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

**One month later**

Kagome stood behind the bars of the railing, looking down at the scene from behind her animal mask. Both she and Kabuto had gone undercover as ANBU once again. She, of course, had a Genjutsu around her, to make herself appear taller. There was no ANBU currently in service that was as short as she was. She gripped the railing tightly, looking at the arena tensely, the first match was just beginning, and it was Naruto-kun against a Hyuuga. She was tense because she had witnessed this particular Hyuuga's strength in the preliminaries. He was not the average shinobi, if she had to guess, she would say that he was a prodigy.

That word brought shivers to her mind because it brought a familiar name to her mind. Itachi was also a prodigy…_'No, I can't think of him right now…' _Kagome shook her head, making sure that the dog mask did not fall off her face. She really had to stop thinking of him, or she might make herself go insane mentally one of these days._'I have to pay attention to the match…Naruto-kun had better win!' _She thought, clenching the railing even tighter. Naruto just had to win! She did not want some Hyuuga to win. _'Tch…the Hyuuga clan is so annoying…with their freaky looking eyes and such…' _Kagome quietly snorted, sighing at her next thought.

Orochimaru's plans would begin not long from now, all she had to do was wait for the signal, and the Otogakure's plans would begin. It would also be the beginning of her own plan, and if it went right, she would be able to save the Sandaime Hokage. She tensed; there was only a slim chance that her plan would actually work. She shook her head again, if she really, really had to, she could summon her little friend…or she could use that Sharingan technique…

She blinked behind her mask; she hadn't seen her friend in about three years. She sighed at the thought, and remembered the scenario in which her friend had appeared before her the second time. It was when she was ten years old.

* * *

_Kagome walked through the dimly lit corridors of one of Orochimaru's serect bases. She sighed as she looked at the orange coloured walls, it really reminded her Naruto. Her eyes grew dull at the thought of her old village. She had actually thought she was going home when Orochimaru had first approached her, but that was simply a foolish thought. It appeared that she would never go back to Konohagakure._

_She walked through one the numerous doors, not noticing that three of Orochimaru's lackeys were eyeing her darkly, and followed her through the door. She spun around as the door slammed shut, and the three ninja's were smirking darkly._

"_Well, well, if it wasn't Orochimaru-sama's favourite little pet. You're sure looking happy, aren't you?" One of the shinobi said, his eyes looking lustfully at Kagome._

_Kagome only backed away, she wasn't strong enough to fight of one of these ninja, never mind three. Her Sharingan unconsciously activated at the dangerous tension in the air. She shivered in fear as the shinobi only laughed at her small attempt to protect herself._

"_How pathetic, you think you're so high and mighty, don't you? I bet it's only because you can moan the loudest… you're just a little plaything for Orochimaru's amusement." Another ninja sneered; they all walked a little closer to the frightened Uchiha._

_Kagome only backed away further, not exactly knowing what he was saying. Maybe she did get special treatment from Orochimaru, but it was only because she was an Uchiha. She couldn't help what bloodline she was born of. She didn't even really want to be here in the first place._

_She attempted to sneak around them, but they only sneered again. "Are you leaving already? We only just want to play…" All of the sudden Kagome was quickly shoved to the ground, the shinobi easily overpowering her._

"_You little bitch! How dare you think you're better than us?" The shinobi on top of her smirked, pressing Kagome's face more into the ground. "What a good little doggie that you are. You must have done this with Orochimaru-sama loads of times, I bet. Are you used to it already?" The other two ninja just stood back, smirking and waiting their turn._

_Kagome was too surprised to even struggle, this had already happened to her twice before. Her red eyes closed as she felt the tear stinging at them, there was nothing that she could do, but hope that Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-sama came to rescue her. _

"_Not gonna struggle then? Alright then, just stay there like the little bitch that you are…" The ninja on top of her grinned darkly, pulling a blindfold over her activated Sharingan. Kagome finally began to struggle as the ninja pressed his filthy lips against hers, and a hand beginning to roughly tug at her clothing._

_She cried out as another ninja roughly smacked her, the force pushing her face away from the first shinobi on top of her. She tasted a metallic bitter taste in her mouth. Blood._

_The first shinobi roughly turned her face back to him, grabbing the sides of her face. "C'mon, open wide, you little whore. You slut, I bet you want this just as badly as I do…" The ninja grinned darkly and Kagome's whole boy tensed at his next sentence. "No…you don't want me, do you? You wish that your big brother was on you, don't you? Which one? Your cute little bratty twin, Uchiha Sasuke-kun? No…I bet you wish that I am Itachi, don't you? You disgusting little dog." The shinobi brought his face closer to Kagome, his eyes slightly widening in shock at her sudden defiance. _

"_N-no, get off!" Kagome screamed, flailing her arms widely, effectively hitting the shinobi in the face. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" The shinobi shouted in rage, punching her in the cheek. He couldn't afford to let Orochimaru-sama or even Kabuto-sama what was going on. They would be killed for sure. _

_Kagome stopped screaming as her head suddenly hit the ground hard from the force of his punch. She exhaled harshly, black spots filling her eyesight from behind the blindfold. She suddenly felt sick, from her medical lessons from Kabuto-sama, she knew that she must have hit her head in the wrong spot._

_All of the shinobi sneered at her sudden submissiveness, one of them grabbing her wrist so she couldn't struggle no more. She did nothing, the black spots filling her vision fast. "Oi, I'm going first…" She vaguely heard one of the ninja say, and she felt large hands suddenly grabbing the waist band of her long shorts. _

"_H-huh…?" She mumbled in confusion as the all of the shinobi started to yell out, a terrible snarling filling the air. She moved very slowly as the all the ninja were pulled away from her, the growling and snarling growing even louder._

_She slowly sat up, the nauseous feeling growing even more. Her hands came up to the blindfold, ripping it off quickly. She wanted to see what happened. Her eyes blinked in shock at the sight._

_There was blood, and lots of it. It was completely covering the floor and walls, and the ninja were dead, totally ripped apart, their limbs strewn everywhere. _

_Kagome gasped in fright, ignoring her dizzy feeling and the ache in her head. Her Sharingan eyes widening at the figure in the middle of the room._

_A white ghostly dog with five tails was standing front of her, staring at with its golden eyes._

_The dog slowly walked towards her, and Kagome gasped in front, and slowly crawled away. The dog whimpered, and Kagome suddenly stopped, recognizing the dog. She remembered seeing him in the forest from when she was lost; she was seven if she remembered right._

_The dog wagged its five tails, and slowly walked towards her, licking her bloodied cheek, before disappearing all together. "No, wait…!" Kagome mumbled, breathing rather harshly at the pain in her head. She fell to the ground, grabbing her head and moaning in pain, the black spots in her eyes almost completely covering her sight._

_She didn't even look up as the door suddenly opened, and both Kabuto and Orochimaru quickly walked in. "What the hell…" Kabuto mumbled, looking at the bloodied walls and the torn up bodies. Orochimaru had an emotionless look on his face, although he was slightly shocked on the inside. Both looked at Kagome, who was still lying on the ground, panting._

"_Kagome…" Kabuto said in slight shock, observing her injury to her head. He quickly ran to her spot, sitting her up to lean against him. She moaned in pain, but did not awake from her delirious state._

* * *

Kagome blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as the crowd roared, cheering on the winner. _'Who won…?' _Kagome thought, smiling widely behind her mask as Naruto danced around the arena, obviously he was declared the winner. _'I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I totally missed the match…' _Kagome thought a bit disappointedly, she wanted to see how Naruto won. _'Oh well, at least he won…' _She smiled, very happy for her friend. This was one more step to becoming Hokage.

She looked intensely as Naruto was moved off the arena, and she knew the next match was Sasuke-nii's. However, he was no where to be found._'Where is he…?' _Kagome thought worriedly, he would be disqualified if he didn't show up. She clenched to railing as the crowd started to uproar, obviously wanting to see the next match between an Uchiha and a Jinchuuriki. She blinked as she watched a Jounin whisper in the Sandaime's ear. She sighed as the match was postponed. She knew it was because Sasuke was an Uchiha that he was getting special treatment, if it was anyone else, they would've been disqualified immediately.

She looked up as Naruto walked up the stairs, conversing with his Konoha friends, and glaring at the Suna-Jinchuuriki.

She didn't even blink as Kankurou, the opponent in the next match, forfeited. His techniques couldn't be seen before the attack on Konoha. She glanced up at Aburame, Kankurou's opponent, to look at his reaction. She could not tell what is reaction was, since his dark glasses and high-collared shirt almost completely covered his face. She didn't really care if his match was forfeited; it simply meant the attack would happen sooner.

She watched as Temari flew down to the arena on her large fan, obviously ready to fight her own match against Nara Shikamaru. She hid back a laugh as Naruto pushed one of his friends over the railing, who landed on the ground not very gracefully.

Kagome stared at the battle, as Nara tricked Temari every single time. He was obviously smarter than the average shinobi, she would have probably been tricked by Nara as well. She scrunched her face in confusion as Nara gave up, even though he had the upper hand. _'What the hell…?' _Kagome wondered, why would he just give up like that? She sighed; it wasn't really her problem anyway, so she did not stay on the topic for long.

She blinked as Naruto jumped down to the arena, obviously wanting to congratulate Nara for winning. Kagome tensed, since there were no more contestants, it was Sasuke-nii's turn and he still was a no-show. _'Where the hell is he…?' _Kagome thought worriedly, she had also noticed that his sensei, Kakashi, was not around either. _'Are they still training…?' _She sighed, frowning behind her animal mask. She turned her head to look over at Kabuto, who was also under cover as an ANBU. She blinked as he seemed to be healing the Hyuuga girl, who looked like she was in pain. _'Why is he doing that…?' _Kagome thought, watching as he knocked out Inuzuka with his medical technique. _'Oh…I see now…' _

She shook her head, and turned back to the arena. She almost gasped in happiness as Sasuke-nii and his sensei appeared in a tornado of leaves, making the entrance as dramatic as possible. _'Tch…it's about time…' _Kagome thought, a bit annoyed. She was worried that something may have happened to him; maybe the Suna-Jinchuuriki could have hurt him or something. Even if Sasuke was an Uchiha, she didn't really think that he really stood a chance against a Jinchuuriki, which is why she was really worried about this next match.

She watched the Suna-Jinchuuriki appeared down in the arena in a flash of sand, his face full of blood lust. Her whole body tensed, her own Sharingan unconsciously activated so she could watch the match better. She blinked as Naruto and her brother passed a few words to each other, before Naruto and Nara walking out of the arena.

Kagome eyes narrowed, watching as Gaara stared at Sasuke with a blood thirsty look, grinning insanely.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted, swinging his arm down to signal to start of the match.

Gaara's sand immediately began to pour out of his large gourd, circling around the Jinchuuriki eerily.

Sasuke frowned, and jumped away from Gaara.

Gaara grabbed at his head, mumbling something that Kagome could not hear from where she was standing, but it must have been odd because Sasuke threw a strange glance towards Gaara. The sand flowed around Gaara even faster, and Kagome felt her skin shiver.

She could feel her pink chakra right under skin, just itching to be released for some reason. _'What's this weird feeling…?' _Kagome thought, clenching the railing tightly. She gritted her teeth, and closed her red eyes. She could feel a large headache coming on, from suppressing her pink chakra so much. She sighed, and ignored it, going back to watching the match.

She blinked as Gaara seemed to gather himself back together, glaring at Sasuke more calmly. _'It must have been the Ichibi communicating with him…' _She thought wearily, she only hoped that Gaara did not let the Ichibi out. She would be forced to act then, she knew her pink chakra could control Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki for some reason, much like the Shodaime Hokage, who she had heard could control Jinchuuriki just like herself.

She shook her head, and watched the match once again. She almost gasped in surprise as she stared at Sasuke, when did he get so fast? He was probably faster than she was, and that was saying something.

Sasuke kicked down a few sand clones, jumping away from Gaara, taunting him with his finger.

Kagome sighed in annoyance; it wasn't the best thing in the world to taunt a Jinchuuriki, especially one who was as unstable mentally such as Gaara. Obviously, Sasuke's Uchiha name went to his head, he was being a little too arrogant for Kagome's liking.

She watched as Gaara did not take Sasuke's bait, instead forming a ball of sand around him when Sasuke rushed towards him.

Kagome eyes widened when Sasuke stopped right in time from being impaled by strips of sand which broke off from the giant ball. A few drops of blood dripped off Sasuke's face and hands as he jumped away from the ball. He was panting, frowning at the sand ball.

Kagome blinked when she finally noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan wasn't even activated. _'Wow…Sasuke-nii had gotten so strong in just a month…' _Kagome thought, gripping the railing once again. He still probably wasn't strong as her yet, but if he kept on training, he probably would be able to surpass her. _'Well…he is a male after all…' _Kagome 'hmmphed,' it was common knowledge that males were stronger physically than females, but that seemed unfair to Kagome.

She actually gasped out loud when she noticed Sasuke's new technique, lightning sparking from his hand. Her eyes widened, and her Sharingan unconsciously copied it. She wanted to try that technique in the near future, although she didn't think lightning was one of her good elements. She could all six of them, but fire and wind were her strongest. She had never really tried any jutsu with lightning involved.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Sasuke started to run to Gaara's sand defence. _'Can that lightning technique really break through that sand…?' _Kagome desperately hoped that it could, if that couldn't break through, then what could?

Kagome tensed as Sasuke shoved his arm through the sand, actually breaking through, or at least, his arm did.

Sasuke smirked as he finally activated his Sharingan, standing there with his arm shoved through the sand defence.

Everyone was startled when Gaara suddenly shouted from inside his sand, it actually sounded like he was in pain. Sasuke's eyes widened, pulling his arm back. When it didn't work, his hand glowed with lightning, effectively making a hole in the sand. He jumped away, but Kagome widened her eyes as a very strange looking arm actually followed him!

'_No! Its…the Ichibi arm no doubt…' _Kagome tensed, ready to jump in the arena if need be. She didn't care if Sasuke would be disqualified if she did, if it meant rescuing Sasuke-nii's life from the Ichibi. He would not stand a chance if Gaara actually let the Ichibi out.

Sasuke leapt to the ground, panting and staring at the hole in the sand with disbelief. What the hell was that thing? He grabbed at his upper arm as the sand suddenly fell to the ground, revealing Gaara.

Gaara was standing there, grabbing at his wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Hid green eyes were wide, he had never been injured before, and he had never felt pain.

Kagome stepped back from the railing as feathers suddenly overcame her vision. _'It's starting already…?' _She thought with disbelief, as she effectively disabled on the sleeping Genjutsu on her. She looked up, and watched how many Konoha-nin could actually figure out that this was a Genjustu and disabled it before it could knock them out. She wasn't surprised as Sasuke-nii's sensei figured it out, along with a few other Jounin, but she was slightly surprised when Sakura could disable it. _'She must be the Genjutsu type…' _Kagome thought vaguely, as she disabled her own Genjutsu, reappearing at her original height. Only a few people were actually awake, and it would not matter if they seen her anyway, she had to reveal herself sometime.

Kagome jumped on the railing and looked at the space where the Sandaime and Orochimaru were sitting. She frowned, she would only begin her own plan when the Sound Ninja Four put up their barrier, and she would have to act quickly after that. She could not let the Sandaime die, but for now, she had to pretend that she was on the Sound's side. Kabuto was probably watching her anyway.

She ripped off the animal mask and black cloak, they would only hinder her. She jumped down, she did sort of look like a Konoha-nin, she was wearing their ANBU uniform still, maybe no one would attack her. She frowned as she looked at the two Jounin's, one of them was Kakashi. Since Kabuto was most likely watching her, she would have to fight one of them.

Kagome glanced behind her as three giant snakes were summoned, and sighed. The damage to Konoha would be great, and she couldn't stop it. She had other things to worry about at the moment. She quickly unsheathed her purely white sword from the strapped position on her back.

She quietly leapt behind the two Jounin's, aiming for the one clad in the green spandex suit. She would not go for Sasuke's sensei, and since she didn't know the other Jounin, she would go for him. If she did accidentally kill him, she could also revive him with her special sword, Tenseiga.

Kagome rested her sword over her shoulder, the white ribbon flowing in the air, and aimed the point of the white blade towards the green clad Jounin.

'**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' **_Second Dance, White Ripple_

(Yes, I am using Kuchiki Rukia's sword from Bleach, which by the way, I do not own)

A massive wave of ice exploded from the tip of her blade, travelling toward the green Jounin at an astonishing speed. Kagome cursed as Kakashi noticed the ice just in time, warning his fellow Jounin of the attack. The Jounin in green then easily dodged the attack.

"Damn…" Kagome cursed quietly, glaring at the pair of Jounin. She tensed, as the two Jounin looked over at her. Her Sharingan unconsciously activated at the dangerous situation she was in, she didn't know if she could take on two Jounin at once.

"Uchiha Kagome…" Kakashi said, lifting his headband to show his own Sharingan. Kagome only tensed further, as soon as the barrier went up, she would leave this situation. She only hoped it was soon, she would only be able to stall them for so long.

The Jounin in green only turned his head back and forth, glancing at Kagome in disbelief. _'An Uchiha…' _Maito Gai thought in disbelief. He had heard that Sasuke's female twin had vanished six years earlier, but Konoha had assumed her dead. So, she was on the Sound's side? Gai only posed his body in a Taijutsu stance; he had the technique to beat the Sharingan, and its Genjutsu influence. Simply never look into the Uchiha's eyes.

Kagome grit her teeth, it seemed the Jounin in green already knew not to look into her eyes. She 'hmmphed' quietly, it's not like she would use her special Sharingan technique on someone like him, she would only use it on Orochimaru or even Kabuto if she had to. Using that Sharingan technique would cripple her afterwards, it used up almost all her chakra.

She smirked, and waved her hand, fire streaking from her fingers.

'**Ninpou: Jaen!' **_Ninja art: Serpent Blaze_

Long thin streams of fire streaked across the stands, the Jounin narrowly dodging the fire. She smirked again, her fingers moving and the fire moved as she wanted it to. The fire streaked faster, burning the Jounin lightly. She didn't want to hurt them after all.

Her head suddenly shot as the barrier she was waiting for appeared. Sweat dripped down her face, and she knew that her plan would now begin. Her fist closed and the fire disappeared, she glared at the two Jounin. Now she would have to get rid of them. Her Sharingan eyes narrowed, and she smirked as they simply made the mistake of looking into them. She activated a Genjutsu that would not be so easy to release, and unleashed it on the two unsuspecting Jounin.

It was not a life-threatening Genjutsu, so she leapt away as the two Jounin fell to their knees, ignoring the 'wait' from Sakura, who was still hiding in the stands.

Kagome looked down, looking down at Sasuke who seemed to be conversing with the proctor. She blinked, and looked at the barrier hesitantly, before her eyes hardened. The barrier came first; she only had a small amount of time. _'Besides…Sasuke-nii can take care of himself…' _She thought, her chest clenching tightly. If she didn't save the Sandaime, then her whole plans who rejoining Konoha were screwed.

Kagome tensed as her feet lightly landed on the rooftop on which the barrier, the current ANBU glancing back at her.

"Who are you?" One ANBU questioned tightly, a kunai clenched in his hands.

Kagome only shook her head; she did not have time for this. 'Don't worry; I'm going to take down that barrier…" Kagome said, ignoring the tensing positions of the ANBU. She only hoped that they didn't attack her. Taking down the barrier may take longer than she wanted, or it may take shorter, she didn't know.

She unsheathed her white sword, sweat pouring down her face when the ANBU tensed even more. "No! Please don't attack…I'm trying to help you…" Kagome pleaded with the ANBU, a very sincere expression on her face. The ANBU hesitantly backed off, they would observe her, and if she did anything suspicious, then they would dispose of her.

Kagome rested the sword on her shoulder, aiming at one of the Sound Four. If one of them was shot down, than the whole barrier would come crashing down.

'**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' **_Second Dance, White Ripple_

Kagome closed her eyes, and instead of powering her sword with her normal chakra that usually formed into ice, she powered her sword with her pink chakra, she knew it would make the barrier crumble.

The massive wave of the pink power sped towards one of the Sound Four, Jiroubo in particular. Kagome knew he was the weakest of the four; she counted her lucky stars that Kimimaro was not present; it would be so much harder if he was. Kimimaro was probably as strong as she was, especially with his Kekkei Genkai.

The ANBU watched in awe as the pink wave of pure chakra collided with one side of the barrier, the large kid yelling out in shock as the barrier protecting him dissolved.

Kagome frowned, and widened her eyes as she noticed that Orochimaru had already summoned two of the three dead Hokages. _'What…? Where is the Yondaime Hokage…? Did the Sandaime stop that from happening?' _Kagome thought quickly, before glaring up at Jiroubo, who was looking at her in shock. In fact, all of the Sound Four and even Orochimaru was looking at her in shock. She shook her head, and leapt up to the large boy, glaring at him with all her worth, she didn't really care if she killed him. She would definitely not revive him with the Tenseiga, he did not deserve it, he was one of the corrupt shinobi. Tenseiga would probably not even revive him if she wanted it anyway.

She gripped her sword tightly in her hand, and quickly slashed the air.

'**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!' **_First Dance, White Moon_

Jiroubo yelled in shock as a large circle suddenly appeared around, glowing with white chakra. He screamed in anger as the circle froze over with ice, effectively freezing him.

The Sound Four, Orochimaru, the Sandaime, and the ANBU looked on in shock as the barrier suddenly dissolved, leaving the rooftop totally open to anyone.

"Kagome!" Orochimaru hissed angrily, glaring at her harshly with his yellow eyes. He never expected for Kagome to ever betray him, she seemed to be his most loyal subordinate.

Kagome only glared harshly back, as she let the chakra flow to her eyes. The shape in her Sharingan changing to resemble a pinwheel, and Orochimaru took a step back, actually fearing one of his own subordinates. He knew what this Sharinagn could do; Itachi had also used this on him, when he had tried to steal the oldest Uchiha's body.

A noise caught Kagome's attention, and she quickly spun around. It seemed the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage were still there, and they would cause problems. _'Damn…how do we stop them? It's not like the Mangekyou Sharingan can be used on them…they're dead…' _Kagome widened her eyes as a thought suddenly hit her. _'The Tenseiga! I've read that the Tensaiga can be used against the dead…!'_Kagome smirked, leaping beside the Sandaime, who was still fighting them.

"Hokage-sama, please stand back, I think that I can defeat them…" She explained as the Sandaime just stared at with a shocked expression.

"Uchiha…" Was all the Sandaime could say.

Kagome nodded. "Do you think you can distract Orochimaru for me? It'll just be for a little while…" Kagome asked, looking at the Sandaime to see if he would go along with her plan.

The Sandaime put on a serious expression, and nodded back. He looked behind, wanting some ANBU backup. Unfortunately, the ANBU were currently engaged in battle with the Sound Four…Three. He sighed, and turned back to Orochimaru, who was glaring at Kagome for all his worth. Sarutobi knew that he had to distract Orochimaru long enough for Uchiha Kagome to kill the other Hokages. He did not know what sort of plan that she had up her sleeve, but he trusted her. Though, he did not know how long he could hold Orochimaru off, he knew his student had long since surpassed him, and also due to his old age.

Kagome turned back to the Hokages, who were just staring at her with blank eyes. She frowned, before pulling out the scroll that contained the Tenseiga. The Tenseiga 'popped' out of the scroll, and Kagome grabbed the hilt tightly. She smirked, all she had to do was slash them once, and they should go back to the afterlife. She breathed in, before leaping up to cut them.

Her foot pushed off the ground as a huge water technique blasted her way._'Damn…this is not going as easy as I thought…' _Kagome felt the sweat pour down her face. All she had to was slash them, but they were the Hokage when they were alive. Even getting close to them would be hard enough. _'Luckily for me, the Yondaime was not summoned…or else I wouldn't have stood a chance…' _Kagome almost sighed in relief. It was common knowledge that the Yondaime was the most powerful ninja Konoha had ever produced; he may have even been the strongest ninja to have ever existed.

'_After all, he did stop the Kyuubi no Youko…' _Kagome thought vaguely as she dodged yet another water technique. Her eyes widened her eyes as a branch came out of nowhere, and grabbed her arm. _'What the hell…?' _Kagome uselessly struggled against the branch, glaring at the Hokages as they slowly walked towards her, intending on finishing her off.

'_Not in this lifetime…' _Kagome glared at them and stopped the useless struggling. Her fee hand rose, and the large streams of fire burst from her fingers.

'**Ninpou: Dai-Jaen!' **_Ninja Art: Great Serpent Blaze_

The thick streams of fire easily incinerated the wood that was holding her down, before it was extinguished by the Nidaime's water technique.

Kagome jumped away before the water could drown her, still gripping on the Tenseiga's hilt tightly, she had to finish them off quickly, she didn't know how long the Sandaime could hold off Orochimaru. She also didn't want to waste all of her chakra on these two, she knew that she had to use the majority of her chakra against Orochimaru.

She breathed in deeply, and produced the hand-signs for a jutsu.

'**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' **_Shadow Clone Technique_

An exact copy of Kagome appeared in a puff of smoke, leaping behind the Hokages. _'The clone will distract one of them, while I slash the other with Tenseiga…' _Kagome could only hope that her plan worked, the Sandaime would probably need her help. The Mangekyou Sharingan would probably be the only thing in Konoha that could defeat Orochimaru.

Sasuke-nii might also need her help, the last thing she seen him do was go after Gaara, and if Gaara released the Ichibi, then Sasuke would not stand a chance. Her teeth gritted at the thought of Sasuke, and she resolved it get this over with quickly. Rejoining Konoha would essentially be pointless if her brother was dead. _'I don't think I could stand another death like that…' _She thought, a pained looked coming into her eyes as she recalled the murders of her clan. _'Stupid Itachi…' _

She silently commanded her clone to distract the Nidaime. Kagome knew that the Shodaime was the stronger of the two, and she would have to slice him first. _'His wood techniques should be useless against my fire ones…' _Her confidence boosted at the thought as she ran towards the Shodaime.

"Itai!" She mumbled as a large block of wood suddenly sprung form the rooftop, slicing her cheek wide open. "Damn…" She said, glaring at the Shodaime and putting pressure on her cheek to stop the fast flowing blood. Her head quickly snapped up as she could see more wood coming towards her quickly out of her peripheral vision. Her hand quickly formed hand-signs.

'**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' **_Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique_

The fire quickly blew out of her mouth, and she frowned as she noticed it was still that pink colour. She remembered back when she was lost in that forest, and the first time that she had effectively used the Katon technique. It was also pink back then, and she could never get the fire to the normal red colour.

'_Whatever…at least it does the job…' _She thought as the branches of wood caught on fire, effectively destroying the Shodaime's technique. Kagome quickly leapt over the wood-burning fire, holding the Tenseiga's hilt tightly as she prepared to slash the Shodaime while he was distracted by her fire jutsu.

She smiled as the Tenseiga effectively struck the Shodaime, slashing through him. His blank eyes widened and his body crumbled to the ground, a white light flashing away. Kagome sighed as she watched his soul go to the afterlife without any problems. _'At least, he'll be in peace now…' _Kagome thought, looking at her clone and the Nidaime.

She sighed as her clone was losing badly, and puffed out as Kagome deactivated her clone jutsu. _'I have to be quick with the Nidaime…' _She thought desperately as she glanced over at the Sandaime, who was struggling to hold Orochimaru away from her. She grit her teeth, the Nidaime used water techniques. Her fire techniques would be useless against water. _'Just great…' _She quickly unsheathed her other sword, holding it in the opposite hand of the Tenseiga.

'_The ice should just freeze the water…' _She frowned, and tensed, gripping both swords tightly. She smirked as a blast of water hurled in her direction. She rested her sword over her shoulder.

'**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' **_Second Dance, White Ripple_

The large blast of ice collided with the blast of water, effectively freezing it. Kagoem quickly leapt over it, wanting to get this battle over with. She smirked again as the Tenseiga successfully hit her target.

Her Sharingan eyes widened in shock as the Nidaime turned into water under her slash of her healing sword. "What!? A water clone!?" She gasped in disbelief, she didn't even think of that! She landed on the ground rather harshly, looking in all directions. The Nidaime could spring from anywhere; she had to be guarded on all directions._'Over there!' _Kagome quickly turned around, her white sword clenched tightly in her hand as she watched the Nidaime leap towards her.

'**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!' **_First Dance, White Moon_

A large circle appeared the Nidaime, and Kagome growled as she watched him leap out of the circle just in time, as the ice froze over in the circle, going up all the way to the sky. "I missed him…" Kagome mumbled, glaring at the Nidaime.

She quickly turned around as she heard the Sandaime yell out in pain, Orochimaru stabbing him in the shoulder with one of his numerous swords. "I have to hurry…" Kagome said desperately, frowning at the Nidaime. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly formed hand-signs.

'**Shunshin no Jutsu!' **_Teleporting Technique_

She quickly reappeared behind him, finally slashing at him with the Tenseiga. She gave a small smile as his body also crumbled, his soul also going to the afterlife peacefully. She turned around, and looked towards the Sandaime, and Orochimaru.

Kagome quickly leapt towards the two, and landed in front the wounded Hokage. She sheathed both her swords, momentarily turning to look at the Sandaime. "Sorry, I took so long…" She said, looking at his wounds. They were not life threatening.

The Hokage said nothing, but simply glanced back at Orochimaru, who currently had an enraged look on his face as he stared at the Uchiha.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kagome started sarcastically, glaring at him for all her worth. "This is your end!" She sneered, focusing her chakra back up to her eyes. The Sharingan turned back into the pinwheel shape, the Mangekyou Sharingan. She only hoped that this could effectively beat him, she could only use each technique once before she collapsed in exhaustion from using all her chakra for these techniques.

Orochimaru said nothing, only glaring at her with murderous gold eyes.

Kagome's right eye closed, and her hands formed into hand-signs. She really hoped this killed him because using the other technique was much more chakra draining.

She glared at with one open crimson eye, her hands signs finishing. Everyone on the rooftop gasped as extremely hot black fire exploded from her left eye, speeding towards Orochimaru with astonishing force.

'**Amaterasu!'**

A/N: Yo minna! Here is chapter seven! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I really want to get out of the Chuunin exams. You can keep voting if you want to add Uchiha Madara to the pairing. Oh, and for those of who don't know who he is, he's the current Tobi of the Akatsuki. I also really recommend for you to start reading the manga if you don't know who Madara is. You can find online scans at One Manga. Ja ne!


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay minna! This is the revised version, I think it is better than the other chapter I had posted. The first few paragraphs are the same, but the rest is completely different. Also with the recent Naruto chapters does change my plot a bit, because I do want to be as close as canon as possible. So there are some spoilers for recent Naruto chapters. Read and Review!

* * *

Kagome sat down, her head turned down to the ground as she looked emotionless. Her eyes were complete with pain, almost looking dead. She winced, feeling a shot of pain run through her head. One of her blue eyes closed shut, and she did nothing to stop the blood that suddenly dripped from her eye. She could never completely use Amaterasu just right, and it was still paining her now. She had used it a few days ago, and she still couldn't see properly out of it. _'Serves me right…' _Kagome thought bitterly, drawing her knees up to her chest. She couldn't even bare to attend the Sandaime's funeral, it was all her fault.

Her fingers clenched, and blood slowly streamed down her hands. She put her head down in her knees, she was pathetic. Her hands slowly grasped the blue head-band, and untied it from her forehead. She had successfully become apart of Konoha, though on one exception. She still couldn't believe that she even agreed to it in the first place, but she was just so desperate to be with her brother that she would agree to just about anything. Kagome sighed, curling even more in her high branch, not feeling as the rain drenched her.

'_It's all my fault that he is dead…' _She thought miserably. Apparently, Orochimaru was prepared for such a thing like her betrayal, and had brought a special sealing scroll along with him, and easily stopped her Amaterasu. Kagome could not remember much after that, she had passed out almost immediately after he had sealed her fire away. Amaterasu took so much more chakra then anything else, and she did not have enough stamina to use it correctly, which is why her eye still pained her. _'I knew that I should have just used Tsukuyomi…' _She thought bitterly, knowing that Orochimaru could not defend against something like that. She had used Amaterasu because it was stronger than Tsukuyomi, also torture wasn't her thing really.

She had awoken a few days later, horrified to be informed that the Sandaime had died in the fight, sealing Orochimaru's arms in the process. She couldn't use the Tenseiga either, as his soul was taken by the Shinigami. Kagome clenched her teeth angrily, feeling the despair that she was now so used too well up inside of her. _'The only good thing that came out of this is that I get to be with Sasuke-nii again…' _She thought, smiling lightly at the thought of her brother. She looked down at the ground, feeling a bit better as she realized that she would now be with him forever

She looked up with a determined face.

'_Don't worry, Sasuke-nii. I'll never let you feel lonely again!'_

* * *

"They've escaped complete annihilation, but it appears they've suffered heavy losses." A large figure sneered; the paper strips that dangled from his straw hat hid his identity from strangers. He looked over at his partner as he spoke with his deep voice.

"For such a large village…it's pathetic…" He stated, glaring down at his former village. His red eyes strayed over to his partner. "Do not bring up such nonsense again. You realize for what purpose we are here…"

Hoshigaki Kisame nodded, his sharp fang-like teeth glinting in the sunlight as he smirked even wider. "Of course, Itachi-san, who then should we go after first?" He asked quite casually, balancing his Samehada over his shoulder with ease.

Itachi narrowed his red eyes, and his hand slowly removed his straw hat from his head, revealing long dark hair tied in a low pony-tail. He glanced down at the village with no emotions, and he glanced at Kisame with the corner of his eyes. "We will go after the girl first, as she would have less protection than the Kyuubi…" He stated, glancing back at the village. "We do not want to make our presence known…"

Kisame nodded, his smirk even wider and his beady eyes flashed. "Alright, little Kagome-chan it is then…"

* * *

"Sasuke-nii!" Kagome called out, seeing her brother walk down the street alone. She smiled widely as he stopped, turning his head to look at her.

"Kagome." He nodded his head at her, but Kagome smiled anyway. It was his way of greeting her.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" Kagome asked, slipping her hand into his. She glanced at the village with curious blue eyes. She hadn't really seen her village for a long time, and the time under Orochimaru didn't count. She had to stay undercover, so she couldn't really go sightseeing. Now however, she was free to do whatever she wanted. Her eyebrow twitched a little, thinking of what she had to agree to just to join the village again.

* * *

_Kagome stood in front of the council, shifting her feet nervously. Though she had failed in saving the Sandaime, she still had a slight hope that they would let her rejoin Konoha. They did need her, right? She was an Uchiha, she was sure that they would let her join without any problems._

_She was slightly glad to see that Jiraiya was there; maybe he could convince the council to let her join the village if they thought otherwise._

"_Uchiha Kagome." One of the council members said, and Kagome immediately stood up straighter. _

"_Hai…?" She asked in a timid voice, her fingers now twitching unconsciously. She hoped that they would let her join the village, she didn't have anywhere else to go. A brief image of Itachi appeared in her mind, but she shook it out of her head quickly._

_She knew that Itachi would probably welcome her with open arms if she wanted to go to him. She hardened her features, there was no way in hell that she would go with him willingly, he was just too scary._

"_Over six years ago, you left Konoha and joined with Orochimaru. Do you deny any of this?" Danzou asked, and Kagome looked down. Did he have to make it sound so bad?_

"_Hai…I did…" Kagome said quietly, she only went with him because it was her only chance of survival. What else could she have done? However, she did not say anything. She would probably just make it worse if she did._

"_And yet you want to rejoin Konoha, even after your country invaded Konoha and caused many casualties?" Danzou said, enjoying the pain that was making its way over Kagome's face. She was an Uchiha, she should suffer merely because of her bloodline._

_That disgusting clan should have paid more than what they have. After all, they were the clan that called upon the Kyuubi to destroy the village thirteen years earlier. _

_However, he also could see there would be some uses in letting the Uchiha girl join the village again. He knew that Sasuke and Kagome did not know of the Uchiha plan of taking over the village. The Sandaime was no longer alive to protect them._

"_Hai…" Kagome repeated, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't her fault that Orochimaru wanted to destroy Konoha, she was merely dragged along for the ride._

_The Uchiha female watched as the council whispered among themselves, excluding Jiraiya for what ever reason. He looked annoyed at the council members, but let them talk among themselves. He was here only to convince the council to let the Uchiha girl back into Konoha. _

_He had researched upon this stuff of course, and was slightly surprised at the findings. He couldn't let the girl fall into anyone's hands other than Konoha's. Kakashi had told him that Orochimaru planned to revive the Uchiha clan after taking over Sasuke's body. He planned to revive the clan with this girl, just to make sure that the child would have the Sharingan._

_Jiraiya hid his disgust, having only one parent with the Sharingan would give the child only fifty percent of having the Sharingan. So Orochimaru obviously could only do one thing, force the only remaining Uchiha female to have his child after he took over Sasuke's body, even if they were genetically brother and sister._

_Also, while researching the Akatsuki along with Orochimaru, he had also discovered the Akatsuki also seemed to be after Kagome for unknown reasons. Jiriaya had a hunch it was because of Itachi, but he had no clue why. Perhaps it had something to do with the Nine-Tails? Even he knew the connections between the fox and the Uchiha clan._

_Kagome shifted nervously, her blue eyes watching the council talk among themselves. What if they didn't let her join? What would she do? She knew that she could probably go to another country, they would be glad to have an Uchiha and Sharingan user on their side, but she had no desire to do that. She would probably have to go up against Konoha again._

_She watched as they all stopped talking, and turned to her. She gulped nervously, and tried to look serious. _

"_Uchiha Kagome, we have decided whether to let you rejoin Konoha." Danzou said, and both Kagome and Jiraiya waited with baited breath. _

"_We have decided to let you rejoin Konoha, however on one condition…" Danzou said, watching with almost cruel eyes as the Uchiha girl turned her head curiously._

"_Condition? I'll do anything!" Kagome said with determination, she didn't care what she had to do if it let her back into Konoha. She wanted to be with Sasuke-nii again. _

"_We will let you join Konoha again if you provide the village another Uchiha…" Danzou said, watching as Jiraiya swung his head quickly, obviously ready to protest. He smirked, Jiriaya declined the position of Hokage. Since there was currently on Hokage, it meant that the council had the most power within Konoha. Not even Jiraiya could go against their decision if the Uchiha girl decided to agree._

_Kagome only blinked, not knowing what he was saying exactly. "Sure…" She said hesitantly, agreeing though she didn't know what she was agreeing to. She watched with wariness as Danzou smirked slightly with a cruelty that she did not like. _

_Jiraiya got up out of his seat, but was quieted as Danzou spoke again. "You are dismissed, Uchiha Kagome." He said, throwing a blue Leaf headband over to her._

_She caught it with a large smile, before running out the door to tell Sasuke-nii. She ignored the yelling match that started up in the room._

* * *

"Nothing…" Sasuke's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and Kagome smiled at him, excited to tell him the good news.

"Look, Sasuke-nii!" Kagome said excitedly, shoving her new headband in Sasuke's face so he could see it. He looked at it with slight surprise and happiness that Kagome could probably only see.

"I have heard that my sensei died, so I joined Konoha again." Kagome said, remembering her lie from earlier. She did not want to tell Sasuke that she was actually with Orochimaru all this time. He didn't need to know that.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile after hearing that he wouldn't be separated from his twin anymore. He was glad, and squeezed her hand tightly and possessively. He would never let her go again, she was his.

He kept his emotionless face, but smiled on the inside as she hugged him tightly, even as they walked down the street.

His eyes darkened, after killing Itachi, he would revive the Uchiha clan once more.

* * *

"You have to withdraw this deal!" Jiraiya raised his voice angrily, not believing what the council did just a little while ago.

Danzou only looked at him, his face hardened. "No, you are aware of what Konoha lost during this invasion. It is only fitting that the girl provides us with a child after her involvement with the Sound." He said.

"She is too young!" Jiraiya argued back.

"Of course, we will wait. However, we will wait for three years and three years only." The 'Root' leader stated, annoyed with this Sannin. Just how long was he going to argue for? What he was doing was for the best of Konoha.

"Who would the father be then?" Jiraiya pretended to let up for now, wanting to know who would be Kagome's 'partner.'

"Uchiha Sasuke." Danzou had just said Jiraiya's worst fear.

"Are you insane? They are brother and sister! Their children might have mental disabilities! Besides, do you really think they would consent to this?!" Jiraiya said angrily, thinking how embarrassing it would be for them to ask them to actually have sexual intercourse just because Danzou wanted another Uchiha.

Danzou only laughed lowly. "You worry too much Jiraiya. We have solved those problems already. First of all, we would not ask Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Kagome to have actual intercourse. Uchiha Kagome would be impregnated artificially. Also, we would genetically alter Uchiha Sasuke's spermatozoa enough so that the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai remains, but the similar DNA between Uchiha Kagome and Uchiha Sasuke is eliminated."

"And just how would you do that?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his large arms.

Danzou looked up, a glint in his barely open eye. "By using Uzumaki Naruto's DNA…"

* * *

"I forgot that you don't like sweet things, sorry Nii-san…" Kagome said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with embarrassment. She had dragged him to a dango shop, forgetting that Sasuke did not have a sweet tooth. She, on the other hand, liked sweet things.

"It's fine…" He answered, though he only took one bite of his food before leaving it alone. He really hated sweet stuff, but he was willing to humour his sister for now. He looked up as she started to talk again.

"So…how has your life been…since I've been gone…?" Kagome asked rather timidly. She wished that she could go back in time so she didn't go with Orochimaru, she had missed six long years without her brother, and it was her greatest regret.

Sasuke blinked, not expecting that question. His eyes darkened slightly, thinking back to the despair that was the only constant in his life back then. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Please tell me…" Kagome said quietly, her blue eyes watering slightly. She felt horrible that he had to suffer alone, but he didn't have to anymore. "I won't let you feel lonely ever again, I promise!" She said suddenly, watching as Sasuke blinked again. She giggled at the surprise on his face, it looked so cute!

"It was…normal I guess…" Sasuke started off, sighing internally. "I went to the academy, and graduated when I was twelve, put on Team Seven with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi…" He said, it was all he really did. That and train for like the majority of each day until he almost dropped from exhaustion. He really did have to get stronger than Itachi.

Kagome didn't say anything, not having anything to say. Her life the last six years ago really sucked. Otogakure was not the best place for a child, especially an Uchiha. Almost everyone in the village despised her, mostly for taking Orochimaru's attention away from them. However, she was spoiled as a child for being Orochimaru's favourite. She got whatever she wanted, and anyone who the slightest bit mean to her was mercilessly slaughtered by the snake.

After all, she was Orochimaru-sama's favourite 'pet.' _'Not anymore…' _She thought with a happiness that she hadn't had for the last six years. Her happiness faded almost completely after, her hand itching to come up to touch her shoulder.

She wasn't completely free from Orochimaru just yet; she would never be free from the snake while she still had the curse mark. She looked up to Sasuke, and her hands clenched even further. He wasn't free from Orochimaru either, she knew that he was also marked by the snake.

Her heart pounded painfully within her chest, and her blue eyes widened. She knew…that he would have to go to Orochimaru at some point; he didn't have complete control over that damn mark. While she didn't really have control over her mark either, it would not harm her even further than it already had.

Six months after she was marked, Orochimaru had the Sound Four carry out the ritual to awaken her cursed second form. It went horribly wrong apparently, not that she really knew what was going on, being 'dead' during that process.

Something had happened that almost completely crippled her body, and it took her almost six months to recover from it. The stupid thing was that her second form didn't even activate, and it usually hurt like hell just to activate the curse mark.

Kagome didn't know why that was, but suspected it had something to do with her pink healing chakra. It was like it refused to allow her to use the stupid curse mark, not that she did often anyway.

"Kagome." The female Uchiha blinked as Sasuke called her name, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hai, Sasuke-nii…?" She said cheerfully, watching as her brother just shook his head. She blinked her blue eyes as he suddenly looked annoyed, and hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A boyish voice laughed, and Kagome smiled widely, trying hard to contain her excitement.

"Naruto-kun!" She said excitedly, turning around as he took his hands away from her face to shove them behind his hand, grinning foxily.

"What are you two doing?" He asked curiously, inviting himself to their lunch when he took a seat beside Kagome, totally ignoring the heat of a glare from Sasuke. He was allowed to visit his best friend right?

"Hn, nothing…" Sasuke answered grumpily, not wanted the dobe to invade on their time together. It was annoying.

"We're having lunch, Naruto-kun. You're welcome to join us." Kagome said with a smiled, handing her plate of unfinished dango to him. She completely missed Sasuke's glare as she did so.

"It's not ramen, but it'll do for now!" Naruto said before shovelling the food into his mouth at a quick rate. He smiled after swallowing as Kagome giggled at his antics, and threw an arrogant expression to the teme. He could get Kagome to laugh while her emo brother couldn't, that meant he was the better one!

Sasuke only glared, and immediately looked up as a large figure appeared behind Kagome and Naruto. He vaguely recognized him, having seen Naruto around him a few times.

"Ero-Sennin! What're you doing here!?" Naruto asked, talking with his mouth. He completely ignored Jiraiya's slightly disgusted look.

Jiraiya just put on a smirk, hiding his worry for now. He had just got out of that council meeting, and had promised to them that he would find Tsunade. However, he knew that she had changed for the worse and he would need Naruto with him.

The boy had a strange power, and it might help them convince Tsunade to come back to Konoha.

Also, he wanted to drag along both Uchihas on this trip, just to get them away from the council's grip for a while. They currently had all the power within the village with the Sandaime dead, and even he couldn't go against their rulings.

He frowned, thinking about to what the council had to say. They wanted to mix Sasuke's DNA with Naruto's to create a strong child with Kagome. Though they detested Naruto for holding the Kyuubi, they all knew that Naruto had strong roots, Minato being his father and all.

They hoped that the Yondaime's natural talent would be passed within Naruto's genes, that along with the Sharingan from Sasuke and Kagome, would make a formidable ninja.

"We have a new mission, Naruto! And you two—" Jiraiya stopped to nod to the Uchihas. "Are going to come along with us…" He said, watching as both Uchihas actually blinked.

'_Oh wow!' _Kagome thought with excitement, resisting the urge to clap her hands. She was already going on a mission, even though she only officially become a resident of Konoha a few days ago. It was exciting to her!

Sasuke only raised a brow, wondering what this guy was talking about. A mission? What about Kakashi? Wasn't he still their team leader? He didn't voice any opinion out loud though.

"What!?" Naruto said loudly, swallowing and almost choking on his dango. "A mission? What kind of mission?" Naruto asked suspiciously, hoping that Ero-Sennin wasn't going to drag them all to go and do 'research.' He was also surprised that Kagome was invited along, not that he wasn't happy to have her with him, just what about Sakura?

"Yes, a mission. We are to find the next Hokage." Jiraiya said simply, watching with amusement as Naruto reeled back with obvious shock.

"The next Hokage? What about Sandaime-jii…?" Naruto said, deflating a bit when he thought about the dead Sandaime.

No one noticed, but Kagome also deflated slightly. It was her fault that he died because she had made the foolish mistake of not using Tsukuyomi.

Jiraiya sighed. "The Sandaime is dead, Naruto. Konoha needs a new leader." The Sannin said firmly, watching as Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Now go pack up now! We leave in two hours!" Jiraiya said loudly, poofing out of there in a puff of smoke.

The two Uchihas and the Uzumaki got up slowly, listening to their superior's orders.

* * *

"Well well, won't this make things easier?" Kisame said with a wide smirk, lifting his hat enough so his beady eyes could be seen. Both members of Akatsuki sat in a teahouse right beside the sweet shop, both were open so it was easy to hear what they were saying. "Don't you agree, Itachi-san? Little Kagome-chan and the Kyuubi brat both away from Konoha, it would be simple to snatch them…"

Itachi only glanced up, his Sharingan carefully hidden by his straw hat. His crimson eyes followed Sasuke, Kagome, and Naruto as they got up from their seats that were only a few feet from his own. He watched them as they walked in different directions, saying that they will meet at the front gate in two hours.

"Yes…it would…" Itachi answered Kisame's question, the hand on his cup tightening. Though he told Kisame the reason for coming to Konoha was to take the Kyuubi child, it was not the real reason why he was here. He had immediately come here because he had heard that the Sandaime had perished…

"That Jiraiya would be an annoyance though…it is good that they are travelling out of Konoha…they won't have any backup…" Kisame snickered, his beady eyes flashing with bloodlust. It would be fun to go up against a Sannin.

"Hn." Itachi said simply, sipping his tea calmly. He glared out of the corner of his eye as Hatake Kakashi casually leaned up against the wall of the teahouse, talking to Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai.

Itachi immediately narrowed his eyes as Kakashi glanced over to them, looking at them with suspicion. He sipped his tea again, his hat and high collar hiding his face.

It would seem that they would not escape quietly.

* * *

"Is this where you live now?" Kagome asked, looking around Sasuke's large apartment. It was very nice, and pretty big. She sighed as Sasuke only grunted, and took that as a 'yes.'

Kagome already had her stuff packed, not having a chance to unpack. She was helping Sasuke pack, though he was really only shoving a few changes of clothing within the bag messily. She also helped him pack a few weapons, sitting back and looking out the window when Sasuke said he could do it himself.

She looked out with longing, staring in the direction where the Uchiha distict was located. Her blue eyes fell, and her eyes watered a bit. She missed her mother and father much, she missed her cousins and she missed her aunt and uncle. She missed her clan entirely.

She let her bangs cover her blue eyes, her hands clenching.

She even missed Itachi, the big brother that she knew before he slaughtered the clan.

* * *

_Six-year old Kagome ate her lunch, looking up excitedly as the door opened._

"_Nii-san!" Her twin beat her to it, jumping into her brother's waist. "Welcome home, let's go play!" Sasuke said excitedly, hugging Itachi's waist. Itachi steadied himself, almost knocked over from the force of Sasuke's attack._

_Kagome giggled, jumping up and running to also latch on her brother's waist. "Yeah Aniki, let's go play!" She laughed, both twins giving Itachi puppy dog eyes. Itachi only smiled at their antics._

"_Sasuke! Kagome! Your brother has his academy homework to do! You all can play after it's done!" Mikoto said, coming out from a corner while holding a basket of laundry._

"_I'll do my homework later, it's easy…" Itachi said, not able to resist his siblings puppy looks._

_Mikoto sighed, adjusting the basket. "Alright, just make you are all back by dinner…" She said, smiling at her children's eagerness. She watched as they dragged Itachi out of the house._

_They dragged Itachi to the woods to play a game of hide-and-seek._

"_Where'd he go?" Sasuke said quietly, kneeling behind a tree. He smiled as he noticed Itachi's leg behind a tree._

"_Where are they…?" Kagome pouted, looking behind trees and bushes for her brothers. "Mou, the game's no fun if I can't find them…" She looked behind another tree, almost jumping ten feet in the air when a large hand landed on her shoulder. She immediately flipped around, and smiled as she noticed the person behind her. He was a boy eight years older than her, and had the black hair and eyes of the Uchiha clan._

"_Shisui-san!" She giggled, watching him grin widely at her. She smiled widely back at him, her blue eyes glittering._

"_What're you doing out here, Kagome-chan?" Shisui asked, his grin widening as she beamed at him. She was such a cute little girl. _

"_I'm playing hide-and-seek with Aniki and Nii-san!" Kagome said cheerfully. She blinked her blue eyes as Shisui suddenly lifted her with his arms to put her on his back._

"_I'll help you find them, Kagome-chan!" Shisui smiled widely, already sensing two other presences in the woods. _

"_But isn't that cheating…?" Kagome asked curiously, blinking her blue eyes as Shisui turned his head to glance at her, smirking widely._

"_Don't worry, Kagome-chan. This isn't cheating." Shisui jumped through the trees with ease, gripping Kagome's legs firmly to make sure she didn't fall off. _

"_It's not?" She asked, blinking. Wasn't cheating bad? _

"_Nope." Shisui grinned around, and leapt to the ground. He smirked at the person in front of him, and let Kagome off his back._

"_Aniki!" Kagome giggled, running up to her brother's legs to hug him around the waist. Her blue eyes glittered with happiness as he smiled down at her, patting her on the head. "I've found you!"_

"_Good job, Kagome." He said, though he was looking at Shisui with slightly sarcastic eyes. Shisui only smirked wider at the look._

"_Sasuke-nii hasn't found you yet?" Kagome asked, releasing Itachi's legs from her grip. _

"_He has…" Itachi said vaguely, feeling his shadow clone dispel when Sasuke found him. He smirked slightly, before leaning down to Kagome's height. "It's time to go home now." He said, watching with his obsidian eyes as she giggled._

"_Okay!" She said cheerfully, running off to the direction of her home as Itachi gestured her to go ahead._

_A few moments later, both Sasuke and Itachi returned to the house. Kagome smiled at them, already sitting at the low table and waiting for the meal to be served._

_Sasuke sat beside her, looking up excitedly as their father sat down at the table. "Hey, tou-san! We all played hide-and-seek today, and Nii-san used the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Isn't that cheating?" Sasuke asked._

_Itachi only smirked, crossing his arms. "Kagome cheated more than I did." He said simply, watching as Sasuke and Kagome blinked._

"_I didn't cheat! Shisui-san said it wasn't cheating!" Kagome cried, pouting as Itachi said she cheated. She turned to her father for help. "Tell him, daddy! I didn't cheat!" _

_Fugaku smiled at the girl. "Of course you didn't cheat, Kagome." He said, watching with amusement as she stuck her tongue out at Itachi._

_Fugaku then turned to his eldest, remembering what Sasuke had said a moment before. "So you can use the clone technique already?" He asked, Itachi nodded simply to respond._

_Sasuke blinked, and turned to Itachi quickly. "Nii-san, show me how to do it after dinner!" _

_Mikoto immediately turned around with an irritated look on her pretty face. "He has homework!" _

_Sasuke sighed, and looked up quickly as Itachi suddenly jabbed in his forehead with his finger. "Sorry, Sasuke…I'll show you another time…" He said apologetically. _

"_Hn." Sasuke grunted, rubbing his forehead and looked at Itachi with a slight irritation. _

"_I wanna learn too!" Kagome piped up, feeling left out of the conversation. She smiled at her mother as she set the table with food, leaning down to sit beside her._

"_Itachi has homework to do! But I'm sure your father can teach you two…" Mikoto said, giving Fugaku a firm glance._

_He caught the stare and nodded, not wanting to offend his wife. "Yes…" Fugaku said simply, filling his plate with food._

"_Really daddy? You'll teach me and Sasu-nii?" Kagome asked, letting her mother fill her plate. She was surprised that her father agreed so quickly. Usually he was too busy to spend any time with her or Sasuke. She didn't blame him, knowing that he was the leader of the Military Force, but it did make her a bit sad anyway._

"_I told you not to call me that…" Sasuke said grumpily, elbowing her softly in the side. He always hated being called 'Sasu,' even by his twin. It made him feel like a baby._

_Kagome only ignored him, looking towards her father with blue pleading puppy dog eyes. She really, really, really wanted to spend some time with her dad._

_Fugaku immediately felt his defences fall after seeing her Puppy Pout no Jutsu, it was the most lethal technique ever invented, no one could resist it, especially not on Kagome's cute little face. _

"_Of course, princess." He said, his amusement increasing even further as Kagome giggled and blushed at her personal nickname._

"_You better keep your promise!" Kagome said, giggling again as Fugaku reached across the table to pat her on her head._

"_I will…" He said, then going back to his own dinner. Itachi immediately narrowed his eyes as the look within his father's eyes, not liking it one bit. He remembered when his father first called Kagome 'princess.' It was after the Uchiha plan, when Fugaku said to him that she would be a real princess after the Uchiha clan took over Konoha._

_His fists clenched on his chopsticks, and stopped immediately as Kagome looked over to him with worry._

"_Aniki, is everything all right…?" She asked, relieved as he smiled at her, telling her that everything was fine. Kagome smiled widely, a nice warm and fuzzy feeling taking over her body._

_She hoped that her family would stay together forever…_

"Kagome!" The Uchiha female immediately snapped her blue eyes open, blinking at the scenery. "Kagome…" He repeated, and Kagome blinked again.

"Oh, Sasuke-nii…" She started lamely, berating herself for getting so lost within her memories. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…" She smiled as she noticed the worry in her twin's eyes. He merely nodded at her, shoving his pack into his back.

"Let's go…" He said, watching as Kagome put her own pack on, following after him.

Her blue eyes watered as she remembered the daydream that she had. Why couldn't be like that forever? Why did Itachi have to ruin their blissful happiness? She looked up tot the blue sky, hiding her watering eyes from her brother.

She missed him, she really missed him.

Her Aniki, her Nii-sama, her Itachi…

The brother she knew was gone, and she would have to deal with it.

* * *

Yo minna! I hope that you enjoyed the revised version! I would also like to say check out my fic called 'Addiction.' It's on my alternate profile called 'An Authour Who Secretly Writes' it used to be called 'Gobi no Houko AKA Five Tails but I changed it...anyway Addiction is a Naru/Inu xover with Sasuke/Kagome. Well review, Ja ne!

* * *


End file.
